


Home, Sweet Home

by StarvingLunatic



Series: Who We Are [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Family, Family Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Friendship, Futanari, Girl Penis, Honeymoon, Knotting, Marriage, Novel, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Planning, Wordcount: 50.000-100.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 65,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingLunatic/pseuds/StarvingLunatic
Summary: Emma and Regina are engaged and getting married. They have to plan the wedding. Shenanigans ensue. It is them, after all.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: Who We Are [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929550
Comments: 222
Kudos: 426





	1. Love Brings You Home

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own these characters; Disney/ABC does.
> 
> Public Service Announcement: this is the probably the last installment of the Who We Are series. It's still Omegaverse, starring an alpha!Emma and omega!Regina. So, there is G!P, futa, or however you refer to it in this story. There’s also a significant amount of sex in this story, involving G!P/futa. If any of those things aren’t your thing, then this might not be the story for you.
> 
> A/N: I don’t have a beta for this, so be ready for my usual flood of mistakes. If you guys want updates for this story or any of my work, come say hi to me on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/SL-Kassidy-482097488469386/). I’m also on Tumblr: [Slunatic](https://slunatic.tumblr.com/)

Home, Sweet Home

1: Love Brings You Home

“Shit.” Emma hissed as she gripped Regina’s thighs as Regina rode her for all she was worth on the couch in the mayor’s office. 

Emma was not sure how they got in this position, but she damn sure would not complain, not with Regina moving at the perfect pace, silky and massaging her, and looking as lovely as ever. Her skirt was hiked up above her ass, showing off her stockings and garters. _Fuck_. The buttons on her shirt were open as always, beckoning Emma’s lips. Her body was practically glowing and she smelled like heaven. Regina was so damn sexy.

Emma kissed Regina’s flushed chest and neck. There was a spiciness to her and it burned Emma’s nerves in the best of ways. Breathing her in was always too much, but having any part of Regina on her tongue was always so extraordinary. Being inside Regina was as overwhelming now as the first time it happened, like she was surrounded by Regina, drowning in her. It was like Regina took over every part of her and became the only thing she could experience. Regina became the way she made sense of the world, became her universe. She would not have it any other way.

“I fucking love you. Love you so much. Love every part of you. Love how you feel, how you taste, how you sound.” Emma licked the column of Regina’s throat before she went back to kissing Regina’s neck.

Regina whimpered and tilted her head, giving Emma access to her mating mark. Emma latched on, drawing a moan from her mate and a harsh buck that only made things better. She squeezed Regina’s thighs, fingertips dancing with delight at the feel of her beloved, and Regina clenched around her. Emma yelped. Regina pulled back enough to smirk at her.

“You like that?” Regina asked, her eyes glazed over and clearly blissed out of her mind. It spoke volumes of how much Regina liked to tease her for her to be able to say something while on such a high.

Emma snarled. “Cheeky.” She yanked Regina down on her to teach her a lesson.

It was Regina’s turn to yelp and her eyes rolled back in her head for a moment. Emma used leverage as best she could to drive into her beloved. Regina squealed and the sound danced down Emma’s nerves, adding to the flavor. Regina glared at her and she grinned.

Regina adjusted her body and held onto Emma’s biceps, bracing herself. “Don’t start. You know I’ll finish it.”

Emma growled again, even though it was such a valid threat. Her mate knew all of her buttons and pushed them at worst possible times… or best. Emma was not sure how to look at it. She would just rather make Regina orgasm a bunch of times than have Regina pull so much pleasure from her that she blacked out, which had happened on a few occasions.

Regina had such control over her muscles. It was surprising for someone who spent almost half of her life as an alpha. She rocked and gripped Emma with enough pressure to make Emma gasp. Regina ran her hands up and clutched Emma’s shoulders, moving faster with more force. Emma made a noise deep in her throat, mouth falling open and panting.

Emma wanted to say something, but could not manage. Her voice hitched in her throat as delight took over every inch of her. It was beyond ecstasy. Regina was something so much more than she could quantify. Her mate was this wonderful, heavenly creature, who was definitely her universe. How many people could brag they got to fly close to the sun and lived to tell about it? That was how Emma felt every time she was with Regina, not that she told people about it.

“Are you going to behave?” Regina asked, never losing her stride.

Emma could not possibly answer. She did not have the vocabulary. That did not seem to be enough for Regina, or maybe it did. Again, it was hard to figure these things out right now. It did not help that they were doing this in Regina’s office, which had been very forbidden until recently. Sure, they did some things here, like oral sex, but even that was rare. This action right now, especially on the couch, this was prohibited. 

“Emma, will you behave?” Regina asked again and she squeezed Emma just right.

Emma let out a rather embarrassing squeal. Well, if it was with anyone but her mate, it would have been embarrassing. Regina cupped Emma’s face, putting her thumb to Emma’s lips. Emma wasted no time sucking Regina’s digit into her mouth. She licked the pad of Regina’s thumb and Regina bucked harder, rode her harder.

“Fuck,” Emma murmured around Regina’s finger. It felt like everything inside of her was about to explode outward. She would make such a mess. She needed to do something to get a little bit of control over the situation.

Emma figured she could “punish” Regina right back and she licked the pad of Regina’s thumb once more. Regina made a high pitch noise and it did not help in any way. Emma pulsed and could feel the best sort of pounding in her blood. Regina’s eyes flashed, like she was laughing on the inside. Emma glared at her and raked her teeth across Regina’s flesh, which made Regina shiver.

“Are you ready to come, my love?” Regina asked, her voice huskier than usual. She was on the brink. Emma could see it in her eyes.

“Do your worst, baby,” Emma replied. She bit down on Regina’s thumb. Somehow, Regina’s eyes darkened, even though they were already impossibly black.

Regina growled, which was never _not_ sexy, and her hips picked up speed. She arched her back, pulling Emma in deeper. Regina’s walls, so sweet and tight, caressed and clenched Emma in all the right ways.

Emma’s breath caught in her chest and then Regina rippled around her. Deep moans from the bottom of Regina’s soul escaped her and she bore down hard on Emma, trying to take Emma in impossibly deep. It was more than Emma could handle. She erupted, blown apart like the universe. A big bang. Her fingers digging into Regina’s trembling thighs to the point of bruising as the world went black for a long moment. 

Regina fell against Emma, breathing hard and kissing Emma’s throat. Emma mewed, so content and happy. This could not be real. Not just the sex, but the relationship, their family. This was too good. How was this real?

“Fuck, I love you,” Emma said, stroking one of Regina’s thigh as she moved her other hand moved to the small of her back. Feeling Regina against her kept things out of this world, but down to Earth at the same time.

Regina hummed into her chin. “I love you, too, my precious mate.”

Hearing the word sent shivers down Emma’s spine. Paired with the phrase “I love you” and there was nothing better. It had a strange calming effect on her still excited blood, but inflated her contentment. But, there was something missing.

Emma rubbed Regina’s back lightly with her fingertips. “If you really loved me, you’d have taken my knot.” While the sex was awesome, she felt a little incomplete with her knot outside of her sated mate.

Regina purred and raked her teeth down Emma’s chin and neck. “Believe me, I would if we had the time, but we’re already well past our lunch breaks.”

Emma chuckled. “No one thinks we’re eating lunch when I come here.” They were doing what she had wanted to do in here for a long time.

“If only you had their imagination.”

“You are so mean to me when I’m inside of you.”

Regina scoffed. “I can be mean now. I got what I wanted.”

“Oh, so I can pull out?” Emma palmed Regina’s ass, as if she were going to lift Regina. But, she was not an idiot.

Regina let loose a whine and she held tight to the lapels of Emma’s jacket. “Don’t you dare. It’s bad enough I don’t have your knot.”

That deserved a lopsided, proud grin. “Oh, so now you want my knot?” Emma wiggled her eyebrows. She wanted nothing more than to give Regina her knot, keep her seed inside, and maybe even make a baby. That would be so fucking awesome.

“I want a lot of things, but we have work.” Regina placed a particularly wet kiss to the hollow of Emma’s throat.

“Meh. I think the town will be okay without us for a few hours.” And if Regina kept kissing her like that and throbbing around her, it would have to be. She was already tempted to pick Regina up and bend her over the arm of the sofa, even though she could already hear the scolding that would bring about. _It would be worth it, though_. Well, now she was tempted.

Regina snorted. “You only say that because you want me to take your knot. Isn’t it enough I gave into you fantasy of having sex in my office?”

Emma was not sure what she did so right to get an actual wish granted. Maybe it would be best not to ask questions. It could have just been a treat and she would take it as such. “To be fair, I wanted you on the desk.”

“Well, you should’ve carried me there.” Of course she made sure to sound smug as hell as she said it.

Emma frowned. “I was going to, but then you started sucking me off.” Not that she was complaining or anything. But, when this whole thing started, before she could position Regina anywhere, her ass on the couch and her beautiful, generous, loving mate was on her knees.

Regina gave her a deadpan look. “I’m sorry, should I cease putting your penis in my mouth?”

“You do and I’ll cease putting it in you ass.” The lies.

Regina smirked at her and ticked up that eyebrow for a second. “I think you’d crack first in that case.” That probably was not wrong. Regina moved, as if she were going to get up. Emma took her around the waist and pressed her down.

“Let’s stay like this for a minute. I like being close to you.” She rubbed Regina’s back and gave her a kiss.

Regina purred and nuzzled her. “Mating has made us a perfect mess.”

Emma laughed, but it was true. They were mushy in general, but they were worse lately, to the point they noticed. “Maybe mating and being out. It feels good to not have to hide anymore.” She did not expect it to feel so freeing, but it was. It was like finally being able to be herself, not worrying about if she was hiding herself well enough, or stressing over someone finding out about her.

“And maybe knowing that I’m still in charge helps.” She smirked.

“You’re always in charge with me.” Emma liked it that way.

Regina smiled. “As it should be. I know what makes you happy.” She kissed Emma.

That was not a lie and Emma would never be ashamed to admit that. “You definitely do. But, I know what makes you happy, too.”

Regina kissed the end of her nose. “You certainly do. Now, I’m going to do something that makes you very unhappy.”

Emma scowled. “You’re going to get up.” It would suck, and not in the good way Regina had done earlier.

“We can’t stay like this all day. I definitely won’t stay here after not taking your knot. That’s a punishment to both of us.”

Emma fought down the urge to preen. Her mate liked her knot. Even more than that, _Regina_ liked her knot. How many people could ever say that? “Okay, not taking my knot does suck, but being cuddled together like this doesn’t. This is nice.”

“Yes, but we’re supposed to be planning our wedding. You got us off track.”

Emma scowled and tried to glare, but it was damn near impossible while she was inside of the woman she loved. “We were never on track. Stop trying to blame me for stuff.” She showed up with lunch and then next thing she knew she was on her back on the couch. The way Regina stuck her nose in Emma’s neck made her think it might have had something to do with the way she smelled, but she did not understand what would be different that day than any other day. It was not like their sync was due. “Besides, we’ve got plenty of time to plan.”

Regina rolled her eyes as she made the worst more imaginable. She swung her leg over Emma, getting off of Emma. Emma hissed as the office air hit her sensitive cock and she felt deprived, abandoned even. She pouted as Regina wiggled, pulling her skirt down. Regina winked at her.

“I should’ve pocketed your panties,” Emma said.

“You didn’t even bother to take them off. So impatient, just pushed them aside like a brute.”

Emma curled her lip. “You say that like you didn’t like it.”

“Besides, you’d want to take my stockings and garters, too.” 

Emma scoffed. “And you say that like it’s a bad thing. Actually, can I have them? All of them? I want something to remember this day by.” She was dead serious.

“Later. Right now, we have to do what we were supposed to do, so if you could…” Regina made a motion to Emma.

Emma moved to fix herself, using magic to clean herself up before she wiggled back into her pants. “Were we really supposed to be planning the wedding right now?”

Regina sighed to the point her shoulders dropped. “Yes. You constantly say you don’t want your mother to plan it, but sidetrack us whenever we’re supposed to talk about it.”

Emma could not deny the claim, even though she wanted to. It was not her fault, though! Regina knew how she felt about the idea of them getting married, being bound legally, building a life together. Apparently, stability and domesticity made her hot. So, yes, even though Regina ended up giving her head on the couch, she had started when she came in, pulling Regina close, caressing her like the precious treasure she was, and then one thing led to another.

“Hey, put it away.” Regina nodded toward Emma, who was tenting in her pants.

Emma snorted. “Stop being so damn sexy.” She adjusted herself, but it did not help much. She wanted to sit Regina on her desk and give her the ride of her life.

Regina ran her hand through her hair and straightened it with magic, so it looked perfect once again. “This is why we never talk about the wedding. You’re going to be so sad when we get married in a church and you’re in a white ball gown with a tiara on your head.”

Emma groaned. “No, not the tiara!” Flashes of dozens of tiaras went through her mind as her mother’s excited voice echoed in her head. They were gaudy and seemed pretentious, but her mother wanted her to wear one so bad. 

“Your mom would do it. You know that.”

Emma’s heart jumped in her throat and she moved close to her mate. “Regina, I cannot get married in a white ball gown dress with a tiara. I am not that person. This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life, after all.” She pressed her hands to her chest and begged Regina with her eyes to make this better.

“Then we have to actually discuss the wedding without you giving me ‘the look’ or pawing at me or kissing me. If we don’t, your mother will happily do all the things we hate, like get married in front of the whole town.” Regina grimaced and Emma did the same thing.

That would be an absolute nightmare for both of them. “Okay. We have to seriously talk about this. After work.”

Regina cocked an eyebrow. “Seriously?”

Emma nodded. “Yeah, seriously. We’ll do it while Henry is doing his homework. I won’t jump you in front of our pup.” It was true.

“All right.” Regina waved her hand, ridding the room of the delicious sex fragrance they coated the place in. It helped calm Emma down, but she delighted in their joint musk, even the memory of it. It was so them and she loved everything about them. She hugged Regina.

“I miss your sex hair,” Emma said, leaning down to inhale Regina’s hair. It smelled like it always did, like a calm autumn night and sandalwood. 

Regina sucked her teeth and stepped away. “Such a romantic, but little things like this is how we get off track. Go back to work. We’ll talk later.”

“Fine.” Emma gathered Regina in her arms. She had to smile before she kissed her beautiful fiancée. “How did I get so damn freaking lucky with you?”

Regina laughed and pressed into her. “How did I get so lucky?”

Emma groaned. “We are so the worst!” They were disgusting, like if she saw them in the street, she would throw up. They were the couple everyone talked about. They were worse than her damn parents now.

Regina rubbed her nose in Emma’s neck. “We really are. We have to put a cap on this around people. We have reputations to maintain.”

Emma laughed, but she had to kiss Regina again. It made her giddy, loving Regina and knowing she had the same effect on Regina was almost enough to make her float away. There were stars in Regina’s eyes as she pulled away and Emma grinned, more like an idiot than she usually did. Maybe love made her more of an idiot than she usually was.

“Okay, you’re right. We cannot be this sappy in front of people. We definitely can’t be worse than ‘I’ll always find you.’” Oh, but they were so much worse. It happened when they settled on a wedding time, not date. They wanted to get married soon, as soon as possible.

Regina smiled, like she knew they were far beyond that. “Okay, you have to go. We have work.”

“Again, you keep acting like this was my fault.”

“It was. You and your puppy eyes and damning scent. It never helps when you hug me smelling like what.” 

“Smelling like what?” Emma could not figure that out. She should smell the way she always did and Regina did not always hop on her like that. Was Regina in a constant battle not to hop on her like that?

“Never mind all that. Now, you have work and you’re late. Time to go.” Regina actually shooed her away.

“Right, right, right. You’re determined to make a responsible adult out of me. Fine.” Emma held her hands up and Regina stepped away again.

Emma lingered long enough to watch Regina return to her desk. Regina sashayed the whole way there, a show for Emma. _That ass!_ She had to bite her lip as she thought about the various things she had been allowed to do to that ass. Regina smirked at her and winked.

“You’re trying to make me come in my pants,” Emma said. She would have an uncomfortable walk back to her office.

“Never. You know where I want you to come. Now, work.” Regina pointed to the door.

Emma left with a smile on her face, so pleased with herself whenever Regina openly talked about preferring her. Everyone looked at her, smirked at her. She ignored them. A few people looked like they wanted to high five her, but they knew better. She punched the one and only idiot who had ever put his hand up to her and said “up top” after she left Regina’s office.

-8-8-8-8-

Night had come and Emma was snuggled up with Regina on the couch and they each had a glass of wine. Henry was in the bed and they just got rid of Zelena. They should have been in the bed as well, but they needed to talk. With the way they were lately, no talking would happen in bed unless it was of the dirty variety.

“So, the wedding,” Emma said and then she took a sip of wine.

“A small affair?” Regina asked.

Emma nodded. “Definitely. Where do you want it? I bet outdoors.” She could practically feel the tomboy inside of Regina humming, begging, pleading for outside. She would not mind.

Regina smiled and there was that lovely sparkle in her eyes again. “An outdoor wedding would be nice.”

“What if we did the wedding in the backyard? We know it can fit everyone we consider family in the backyard thanks to Henry’s birthday.”

“That sounds good. Nice and intimate. Perfect.” Regina purred and hid her face in Emma’s shoulder for a moment. It was so obvious she was scenting Emma, which made Emma want to puff out her chest. Her aroma was pleasing, comforting to her mate. What more could an alpha ask for?

Emma could smell the happiness coming from her mate. It was far more intoxicating than the wine. She leaned down and kissed Regina’s cheek. Regina looked up and they shared another kiss.

Emma caressed Regina’s side and smiled to herself. “Yeah. We don’t need a big, grand wedding, even though the town might be pissed we didn’t invite them.”

Regina chuckled and took a drink from her wine glass. “Well, I hate them.”

“Individually, yes, but as a whole you love this town and the people.”

Regina made a face. “I might save this godforsaken town and govern it, but that doesn’t mean I care.”

Emma laughed and nuzzled her neck. “You care.”

Regina pulled away, obviously wanting Emma to see her scary glare. “Keep it up and you won’t be invited to the wedding.”

Emma held in the urge to scoff. “What? Who are you going to marry if I don’t come?”

“Oh, we’ll still be married, but you won’t be at the ceremony. It’ll be me modeling my dress, which I promise you will be beyond amazing. I’m talking you will be drooling.”

“I don’t doubt you.” Emma was not even sure she could imagine, but with the way Regina drove her crazy, the dress would undoubtedly make her want to rip the damn thing off in front of people. 

Regina smirked at her and caressed her cheek. “Then be good, so you can see the dress.”

Emma chuckled. “Okay. I’ll be good. So, wedding in the backyard and reception in the house. I wish we could have a wedding on the beach, but the beach here is not impressive.”

“Not to mention the cannery, so the smell wouldn’t work.”

Emma grimaced. “Yeah.” That would probably make the definition of a terrible wedding.

Regina stared her down, intense with emotion. “But, if you have your heart set on a beach wedding, there’s always magic here. I would create a grand beach for you, my love.”

Emma gave Regina a squeeze. Regina was not kidding around and Emma appreciated that. Part of her wanted to let Regina spoil her, as they would both appreciate it. But, she liked the idea of a low-key wedding. A low-key affair was more them and she wanted their wedding to reflect who they truly were.

“It honestly doesn’t matter to me. I don’t have a dream wedding, as I never imagined being married at any point in my life. So, whatever you want to do is fine with me. I just want something that’s us. My mother’s definitely going to freak out,” Emma said. They would not be able to avoid her mother bugging them because there was no way they would do some grand, royal wedding.

“I’m sure she had your wedding planned before she was putting your darkness in Lily, but somehow still claiming to be good.”

Emma pinched her and Regina jumped against her without spilling either of their wine. “Hey, leave my mother alone. Anyway, is this what we’re going with? Small wedding in the backyard. I like that.” It was something she could look forward to. Something she could think about later on and smile to herself, feeling like she had made it in life. _Well, you have made it in life_.

Regina nodded and smiled. “Good. You want me to tell your mother?”

Emma snickered. “You just want to crush my mom’s feelings about her dream wedding.”

Honey eyes sparkled. “Yes, so don’t steal my joy. Besides, I’m taking one for the team. You don’t have to crush her hopes and dreams by telling her you don’t want a flashy wedding.”

“Maybe we should do it together.” Snow was her mother, after all. She should at least be there for what was very likely going to be a scene. If it went far enough sideways, Regina might push Snow far enough for them to start another feud. 

Regina shrugged. “If that’s what you want to do. You know I don’t mind telling her.”

“I know, but we’re a unit.” And she would like to avoid any fireworks over their wedding. It was supposed to be a time of joy, after all.

Regina smiled and kissed her chin. Emma sat up a little taller and cuddled Regina closer, caressing Regina’s ass. They both took a sip of wine.

“So, we’ll tell her at dinner,” Regina said as if it was decided.

Emma’s eyes went wide and she almost choked on her drink. “What? No, babe! Zelena will laugh at her!” She could already hear the cackling. Hell, Zelena might high-five Regina across the table and then they would have to call the whole wedding off. Or worse, she would have to wear a damn tiara to make her mother feel better.

Regina squinted at her, like she was out of her mind. “I won’t do it in front of Zelena. I won’t do it in front of an audience.”

“Zelena will eavesdrop. We have to do that away from the family.”

Regina sighed as if this was some great burden to her. “Fine. We can invite her to my office for lunch. For once everyone will think we’re actually just eating lunch.”

“Sometimes, I am just eating.”

Regina rolled her eyes and Emma laughed. She tickled Regina and earned giggles. The sound of her laughter made Emma’s heart flutter. She loved this woman so much and they were going to get married. It was so awesome.

-8-8-8-8-

Regina sat at her desk as Emma entered, holding lunch. As was her habit, Emma walked around the desk, greeting Regina with a kiss. Regina smiled against Emma’s sweet lips. She caressed Emma’s cheek when Emma pulled away. Emma smiled at her, eyes shining. Sometimes, she swore Emma looked at like she hung the moon. It made Regina feel beyond special, beyond worthwhile. Just the way Emma looked at her made her want to be a better person. She wanted to be the type of person who was worthy of those looks.

Beyond that, Regina found trying to be a better person made her feel better in general. She was able to enjoy life, enjoy her family. These were not things the Evil Queen would have been able to imagine, let alone enjoy. She shook those thoughts away, not wanting to travel down that road at the moment.

Emma flopped down in the seat opposite Regina and unpacked their lunch. It was a ritual of theirs. Emma would get everything together while Regina finished up any last minute work, so she could focus on Emma and only Emma for the next hour. Her assistant knew better than to interrupt unless the whole town was on fire. It was definitely one of the reasons most people assumed they had sex on their lunch hour. 

“Your mother called a few minutes ago. She’s on her way,” Regina said.

Emma nodded. “Good. Her food won’t get cold.” She swallowed loud enough for Regina to hear it.

Regina reached across the desk and put her hand atop Emma’s. “Are you okay?”

Emma looked at her with sad eyes. “I’m fine. We have to do this. It’s not her wedding.”

“How would you like to do this? Should I do all the talking?” Regina asked. She wanted to spare Emma whatever pain she could in this. Yes, Emma was annoyed, but she did not want to hurt her mother’s feelings. Regina had few qualms about it.

“We’re in this together, babe,” Emma replied with a small smile.

Regina smiled back. They were always a team. She had never had that before and reveled in the feeling for a moment. The moment was short lived as Snow White arrived and they both turned their attention to the door as Snow kicked it shut. She had her hands full of books, binders, and magazines. A low groan escaped Emma and Regina held in a sigh. Snow was going to make this difficult. 

“Mom, what’s all this stuff?” Emma got out of her seat to help Snow.

“Well, this is about wedding stuff, right? I had to get my wedding things,” Snow answered, out of breath as Emma rescued a few things about to fall. And now the sigh escaped Regina. Snow would hijack the wedding unless they stopped her and she had a feeling they were in for a fight.

Emma’s brow wrinkled as she put the magazines down on the desk. “Who said this was even about the wedding?”

Snow shook her head. “What else would this be about?” She sat down in the chair next to Emma.

“Could just be a lunch date,” Emma replied as she sat down and motioned to their food containers.

Snow chuckled. “Please. You two would get married tomorrow if you could.”

That was not a lie. “Yes, but on our own terms. All of this…” Regina waved her hand over the bridal magazines and wedding destinations and flower books. “This is unnecessary. We don’t want a spectacle.”

Snow frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Mom, we want a simple, small wedding,” Emma said.

“In our backyard,” Regina said.

Snow squeaked and her eyes went wide, like she was watching aliens landing. “What?”

“Yeah, with basically the same crowd that was at Henry’s birthday party and Thanksgiving. Nothing big,” Emma said.

Snow reached over and grabbed Emma’s forearm. “No! You’re both royalty and heroes. You deserve something grand! Something magnificent! Something people will talk about for the rest of their lives!”

“Been there, done that. Hated it,” Regina said. Hated it with a passion really. She should take a potion to forget that, except it might drastically alter her personality. 

Emma nodded, but her face was so scrunched up, like everything Snow said left a sour taste in her mouth. “Yeah. The flashy stuff isn’t really our style.”

Snow’s mouth dropped open. “Excuse me? Have neither of you met Regina?” She turned to Regina. “You’re nothing but flash! If flash was a person, it would be you!”

“Flash for the sake of drama. I don’t want to be flashy just to be flashy or to show some old status that I didn’t even like,” Regina replied.

Snow turned back to Emma. “Sweetie, please, reconsider. I’ve dreamed of planning your wedding. I have so many ideas. You’ll love them!” She grinned as she grabbed a book, ready to show Emma everything she would miss out on if they did the backyard wedding.

Emma did not waver, gently grabbing her mother by the wrist to stop her. “Sorry, Mom. we’re going small and simple. You can help us plan still.”

“But, just look at some of them! Please!” Snow clutched the scrapbook with enough force to bend the cover.

“Mom,” Emma said, voice stern.

“We’ve made our decision,” Regina said to back Emma up.

“But…” Snow whimpered.

“Mom,” Emma said once more. Regina threw in her most potent glare to drive the point home.

They could see the moment Snow gave her, crumbling in her chair. Her bottom lip wobbled and her eyes were wet. “What about dresses?” Her voice cracked.

Regina glanced at Emma, who shrugged. Regina rolled her eyes. This would be a waste of time, but it would give Snow a feeling of accomplishment. It was actually brilliant. They did not have to commit to any dress and Snow would accept that on the grounds that a wedding dress had to be perfect for the brides. They might be able to enjoy lunch yet.

“Show us the dresses,” Regina said with a sigh. Snow brightened and just like that all was right in her world.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Regina’s bridal party goes to have a talk with Rumple.


	2. A Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters; Disney/ABC does.
> 
> A/N: sorry, guys, no sexy times here, but there’s still some fun. I hope you enjoy it.

2: A Feeling

Wedding plans were in motion with the engaged couple trying to do the best they could, so Snow would not get _too_ involved. Regina and Emma had split responsibilities, trying to tackle the things they were interested in. Regina did not want to be pessimistic, but she was not sure the wedding things would hold Emma’s interest too long. Yes, Emma wanted to get married as much as she did, but organizing was not something Emma liked even in simple forms. 

Right now, Regina sat in the living with Zelena, Maleficent, Lily, Tinker Bell, and Kathryn. This was her bridal party. A rather good mix if she did say so herself. They had several magazines in front of them along with websites on three laptops and everyone’s phones. They were supposed to be discussing Regina’s dress and their bridesmaids dress, but Maleficent made an important point.

“Before we get to any of this, I think we need to see Rumple. The irony would be too delicious to pass up for Rumple to pop up at your wedding to promise to destroy your happiness,” Maleficent said.

“Hell, I’m tempted to do it and I’m the maid of honor,” Zelena said.

Maleficent arched an eyebrow. “Excuse me, you’re the what?”

“Since when?” Kathryn inquired.

“Since I’ve been her sister.” Zelena pointed to Regina, who did her best to ignore their nonsense.

“I’m sorry, but I think I’ve known her longer than everyone else sitting here,” Tinker Bell said. It was not a lie.

Kathryn scoffed. “You’re a fairy. You don’t know anything about being maid of honor. In fact, none of you do.” She pointed to Zelena, Maleficent, and Tinker Bell. “Now, me on the other hand—”

“Are not her best friend,” Maleficent said.

Zelena glared at the other witch. “And neither are you.”

“I love how you never miss a chance to show us how delusional you still are,” Maleficent replied.

“Should you really be saying that to your girlfriend?” Tinker Bell asked. Lily hid her face with her hand and Regina considered disappearing. Did Tink really have to take it there?

Zelena threw both of her hands up. “Whoa!”

“No! Just no!” Maleficent made a slicing motion with her hand as she glared at Tinker Bell. “Do not try to keep that rumor going.”

Kathryn rolled her eyes. “Is it really a rumor at this point? The only person either of you spend more time with than each other is Regina. Maleficent, you babysit Robbie with her.”

“Mom, would it be in poor taste to point out you’re the only person who can stand Zelena in large doses beyond Tía Regina?” Lily wiggled her eyebrows at Maleficent. 

Maleficent gave her daughter an awful sneer. “Don’t make me disown you.”

Lily held her hands up. “Just saying she gets on everyone else’s nerves.”

Zelena sucked her teeth at Lily. “See if I ever help you with potions ever again.” That got Regina’s attention.

“You go to Zelena for potion help before you come to me?” Regina placed a palm against her chest. She was actually offended by this. She felt like she was definitely better at making potions than Zelena.

“You’ve obviously never made potions with you. You treat it like a science while Zelena treats it like, well, insanity,” Lily replied.

Regina scowled. “Because it is a science.” To think Lily was going to Zelena for something serious because Zelena treated it like silliness, as she treated many things. 

Lily held up a finger. “I feel like we’ve gotten off track. Weren’t you telling us who you were picking for maid of honor?”

Kathryn stared Regina down. “Yes, who is going to be your maid of honor? Someone who knows what she’s doing or a magical misfit.”

Regina waved the question off. “I haven’t decided that yet.” That was true, but she also had no plans to tell them when she did decide either. She would wait until the very last minute to hear that fight. Besides, she would rather discuss Rumple rather than a decision she had to discuss with her mate.

Zelena scoffed and looked at her as if she was an idiot. “We all know Emma won’t let you have Mal as your maid of honor.”

It took a lot of willpower not to return the look. “I love that you think Emma _allows_ me to do anything. Our relationship is built different from your perceived prejudices of alphas and omegas.” Regina sighed, needing her sister to get it together.

Zelena gnashed her teeth. “Whatever.”

“Back to this Rumple thing,” Regina said as that was very important. She did not want to put that off and give Rumple a chance to ruin one of the happiest days of her life. She did not want to give him a chance to hurt someone she loved either.

“I vote we go see him, right now. We shouldn’t leave his ghost to haunt us throughout planning,” Maleficent said.

Kathryn held up her hands. “Lawyer and public official. Can’t be involved in criminal activity.”

Lily scoffed. “We’ve got the mayor about to be involved in criminal activity.”

“Nothing criminal has happened yet. But…” Regina held up a finger. “We might need Kathryn later on. You might need plausible deniability.” She was not sure what they would do to Rumple or how he might react. If they ended up in court, it would be nice to have one of the best lawyers in town in their corner. Of course, Emma would not be happy if she had to arrest any of them. They had to chance it, though.

“Then I will see you ladies later. Text me when we’re getting back together and doing some real planning.” Kathryn stood and Regina stood with her. 

Regina walked Kathryn to the door and they exchanged a brief hug. Regina promised to reach out to her for actual wedding planning. Kathryn nodded and then left. Regina returned to her place on the sofa.

“So, what’s this about Rumple?” Tinker Bell asked, leaning against the coffee table. She put her elbows up and rested her face in her hands, appearing like a little child eager to learn.

“He’s not wanting to be a part of our family because Zelena killed his son and he thinks I lied to him about Henry being his grandson,” Regina replied.

Zelena made a face. “Do I really want him to be part of my family?”

“Weren’t you in love with him?” Regina winked. Sometimes, it was fun to be the bratty little sister.

Zelena hurled a pillow at her, which she easily ducked. “Shut up!”

Maleficent gagged. “How mad were you? Even Regina at the height of her insanity knew the man was a snake and would never mistake him for being attractive in any sense of the word.”

“I just wanted what she had!” Zelena threw her hands out to Regina.

“Even Rumple?” Maleficent looked like she wanted to vomit, face even turning a little green.

“I was insane!” Zelena huffed and flung herself to the back of the armchair, folding her arms across her chest.

“That doesn’t make it better. Regina was also insane.” Maleficent nodded toward her.

“And not only did I not fall in love with Rumple, I didn’t kiss him,” Regina replied.

Maleficent’s mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide. “You what?”

“Can we figure out what we’re doing about Rumple?” Zelena screamed, waving her arms around.

“Let’s pay him a visit. Remind him who we are.” Maleficent blew a puff of fire. She glanced at Regina. “That means full power.”

Regina gasped. “How dare you imply I don’t go full power.”

“Oh, please. I know you,” Maleficent said.

“In the biblical sense,” Zelena remarked.

Regina glared. “Who taught you that phrase?” Her gaze went to Lily.

Lily held her hands up. “Why is it always me?”

“Because you’re the only one who knows that phrase and you’re you. Stop teaching them things.” Regina wagged her finger at Lily and then turned her attention back to Maleficent. “And, you, I trapped you as a dragon for twenty-eight years and you think I don’t go full power?”

Maleficent rolled her eyes. “That was the Curse that trapped me.”

“But, who had the power to cast the Curse?” Regina sat up taller.

“And that’s probably the only time you’ve ever actually tapped your full power. You’re lazy,” Maleficent replied.

Regina gasped. “I am not! I just don’t actually need to go overboard like some people here.”

“Anyway, having fought you, I do know you hold back. Does our power scare you?” Zelena asked.

Regina frowned. “I’m not scared of anything.”

“Then let’s go put the fear of _us_ in Rumple. There’s no reason for him to come sit at your table, eat your food, and still be a threat to you,” Maleficent said. And somehow, they were on their way to see Rumple.

-8-8-8-8-

Emma scratched her head as she sat in a booth in _Granny’s_ with Ruby, Dorothy, and Mulan. Mulan was new to their friend group, even though she had been working as a deputy for a while. She was cool, but reluctant to get involved with Emma and Ruby’s shenanigans at first. Eventually, though, it was impossible not to work at the sheriff’s department and not get roped into madness. Thanks to the craziness of Storybrooke, though, Emma knew she could count on Mulan and felt like cheating death almost a dozen times together made them close. Same with Dorothy, even though she was also Emma’s best friend’s girlfriend.

“Okay, we have to figure out something before my mom gets here and takes over this whole thing.” Emma waved over the scattered magazines on the table.

Dorothy picked up one bridal magazine and winced. “Maybe she needs to. I’ve seen you do some shit, Emma. I don’t think you could pull this dress off.” She slammed the magazine down.

Mulan tilted her head. “Yes, where would you put your gun?”

“Crazy me, but I was hoping I wouldn’t need to be armed at my own wedding,” Emma said.

“Considering the trouble you attract, I’m shocked you’re not armed in the shower,” Ruby replied.

Emma laughed. “You think about me being in the shower? That’s gross.”

“I love that we’re not even going to pretend to be functional in front of our newest friend,” Dorothy said while motioning to Mulan.

Mulan waved her off. “I have seen Emma spill ketchup on herself in the middle of the morning because she refuses to put down her donut while she’s eating a breakfast sandwich. I think I know what I am dealing with.”

“Hey, hey, hey. You’ve also seen me deck a giant mud monster,” Emma said. They saw her be competent and heroic. She was not a complete idiot.

Mulan nodded. “And get your hand stuck.”

“Well, we all know I don’t think things through,” Emma replied.

Ruby rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Hence why we’re here looking at wedding stuff you should’ve figured out already. You know, a backyard wedding shouldn’t be this hard.”

Emma snorted. “Something to keep in mind when you’re planning your backyard wedding.”

Ruby glanced at Dorothy, who shrugged. They were probably going to be married in the woods. It would be cool. But, before that, Emma had to get married in the backyard.

“So, what are your responsibilities in the wedding?” Dorothy asked as she leaned both elbows on the table and rested her chin in her hands.

“Well, obviously, I have to dress myself.” Emma motioned to the magazines in front of them. “But, I’m also in charge of alcohol.”

“Dude, you should’ve led with that. We can all go get drunk at the _Rabbit Hole_ for research purposes,” Ruby said.

Mulan raised a hand in concern, no doubt. “I am new here, I know, but I believe the term you are speaking of is called ‘day drinking’ and if memory serves me correct, Emma gets yelled at for that when the mayor randomly shows up.”

Emma shook her head. “No, no, no, it’s only bad day drinking when the mayor shows up.”

“I’m sorry I’ve been dating this one long enough to know there’s no such thing as ‘good’ day drinking,” Dorothy said, jabbing her thumb in Ruby’s side.

Ruby snorted and pushed her girlfriend’s hand away. “Day drinking is never good or bad. Day drinking is fun. And, something tells me the mayor’s gonna be too busy with whatever that is to figure out we’re day drinking.” Ruby pointed out of the window.

Emma and the other ladies turned to see what Ruby was going on about. Sure enough, there went Regina and her… covenant marching down the street. There were tons of questions, but Emma really did not want to know. There was no way that was good news.

“Kathryn’s not with them,” Ruby said.

“Something tells me that has to do with plausible deniability,” Emma replied.

Dorothy arched an eyebrow while Ruby leaned in for a closer look. Ruby pouted. “Aw, their meeting is going so much more awesome than ours.”

“Day drinking will not save us.” Emma gave a sage shake of her head.

“Should we stop them now so we do not have to stop them later?” Mulan pointed to the group, disappearing down the block.

Emma waved the matter off. “I think we’re good unless they’ve gone day drinking.” It was not like the mayor of the town could just cause trouble for no reason. Regina was not that irresponsible, even with Zelena there, egging her on.

“If they end up day drinking, I’m ditching you lot. Clearly, they’re the fun group.” Ruby pointed her thumb in the direction Regina’s group went.

“Excuse you. I like to think I’m some fun.” Dorothy pressed her palm to her chest.

Emma put her chin in the air. “I, too, like to think that.”

“Well, ladies, we’re sitting here like a bunch of hens and they’re off to start some mayhem. Knowing them, it’ll probably involve fire and we’re chilling here with milkshakes.” Ruby motioned to the cups in front of them.

“And no wedding ideas, which was sort of the point of our little gathering, was it not?” Mulan asked the important questions.

“Okay, first of all, milkshakes are delicious,” Emma said. They had all enjoyed them very much.

“No one is disputing that. It’s just we’re supposed to be doing something that we’re not doing,” Dorothy replied.

“Can we be honest, did any of us actually think we were going to get anything done?” Ruby asked.

“We’re waiting for the adult.” Emma motioned to the door as her mother walked in with all sorts of things tucked under her arms, trying her best not to drop them. They were probably going to get things done now by way of telling Snow what was not going to happen. But, she was still the adult supervision they needed.

“If the adult approves day drinking, can we move this party then?” Ruby asked.

“So, we’re really not going to address the four witches and a fairy easing on down the road?” Dorothy asked.

Emma arched an eyebrow. “Why the hell do you even know that reference?”

“You really think I didn’t show her _The Wiz_? Come on, dude. _The Wiz_ , _the Wizard of Oz_ , _Oz the Great and Powerful_ , even the cartoons. All of that. I had to make sure she was up to date on what this world did with her life. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t?” Ruby made a face like something was wrong with Emma.

Before Emma could get into that, her mother sat down. Snow smiled at all of them as she pushed in close to Emma, squashing Mulan in by the window. Mulan did not complain. Her eyes went to the stack Snow put on the table, along with everyone else’s eyes.

“Let’s plan a wedding!” Snow grinned, tapping her fingers against one of the binders she carried with her.

“We could be day drinking right now,” Ruby said.

Snow wagged her finger. “There’ll be plenty of time to drink at the wedding. Let’s get this perfect day planned.”

“Perfect?” Ruby arched an eyebrow. “You are talking about Emma and Regina’s wedding, right? If anything, we should plan for a super volcano popping up downtown with fire demons coming out of it.”

Emma winced. “Shit, you’re right. We probably should prepare for that. Hell, our volcano team is probably skipping down the yellow brick road right now.” She pointed out the window.

“If they’ve been day drinking, they’re definitely the volcano team, except they’d be the ones who summoned it,” Dorothy said.

“Or they’ll be the ones to summon it if we don’t actually start planning this.” Emma made a circle around all of the wedding material with her finger. That much was true, so they all got to work. 

-8-8-8-8-

Regina could not figure out why they walked, but they walked all the way to the antique shop. Maybe it was because they wanted to brainstorm about what they would do to Rumple, should he decide to start with them. They had come up with some good ones, especially Tink. She had seen some things in Neverland. It was a little scary.

Belle opened the door to them, like she knew they were coming. They did not question it. She motioned for them to come in.

“Oh, Regina, flowers for the wedding,” Belle said.

Regina smiled. “I plan to come see you once I narrow things down.” Though Belle only had a Cursed persona for a short while and she was a bad girl at the time, she was still the daughter of a flower shop owner, so she had all sorts of knowledge about flower arrangements and things.

Belle smiled right back and pressed her hands together. “Okay, good. I’m excited for you.”

“Thank you, Belle. Regardless of what happens here, you’re still invited to the wedding. Still invited to family functions,” Regina said.

“So, still family?” Belle asked.

“Yes, still family.” It was true. The family was fairly makeshift and voluntary. Belle wanted to be there as much as the rest of them and that was good enough.

Belle nodded and slipped out of the way to let them in. It was like she knew what needed to be done, which was odd. Belle was typically so willfully ignorant. Hopefully, the idea of Emma and Regina getting married had Belle thinking about her own relationship and how Rumple would not change for her the way Regina had changed for Emma, for their family, hell for herself. Rumple would never change, not even for the son he claimed to love so much. Rumple liked who he was and what he did.

Regina and her group walked deeper into the shop and stopped at the counter. Regina rang the counter bell and Rumple emerged from the back. He was smiling until he realized who was in front of him. His face fell and they all smirked. He quickly collected himself and gave them his signature grin.

“What can I do for you ladies? Looking for wedding gifts perhaps?” He giggled like the demented imp he wanted them to think he was. It did not bother any of them.

Regina fixed him with a hard look and spoke with authority in her voice. “Putting an end to your game. Sit down.” She nodded toward a chair behind the counter. It scratched the floor as she moved it close with a magical crook of her finger.

“No, I don’t think I will.” He smirked at her.

“I insist.” Regina gave him a pointed look and forced his ass down. He looked up at her with wide eyes.

Zelena grinned and wrapped an arm around Regina’s waist. “My sister isn’t holding back and neither are any of us.”

Maleficent smirked. “We’re a force.”

Lily stepped forward. “And your wife let us in.” She smiled in a way that managed to show she was a dragon. Regina could only imagine how proud Maleficent was of the look and the addition. Lily knew how to twist the knife. It had to hurt and frighten Rumple to know Belle was the one who literally opened the door for them with no resistance. 

“What do you want?” Rumple hissed and glowered at them as if he desired nothing more than to destroy them. It would not happen.

Regina pressed her hands to her together. “Simple. Are you in or are you out? If you’re in, you’re likely to be Belle’s plus one to the wedding. If you’re out, tell us now. We can have our final battle.” It would be nice to get it out of the way. She did not want that looming, especially beyond the wedding. 

“You don’t scare me,” Rumple said.

Regina nodded. “So, it’s war then. Good.” She cracked her knuckles. He would not know what hit him. Well, no, he would know. He probably just hoped she never realized her potential. Little did he know, he was the reason she understood her potential. It took too much power to cast the Dark Curse for her to remain ignorant of what was buried deep inside of her.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Why do you get to start?” Zelena pressed a hand to Regina’s shoulder to keep her in place. “He’s threatening to kill me.”

“He ruined my life and he threatened you in my home,” Regina replied.

“Yes, darling, threatened _me_.” Zelena pointed to herself.

“Are we really having this argument right now?” Lily asked. It was probably something they should have settled on the long walk over.

Maleficent blew out a column of fire in Rumple’s direction. It was hot enough for him to wince. He probably forgot how powerful Maleficent was, but that was a good reminder. He also needed to remember Maleficent was technically not the strongest in their group. He took a breath and looked between then.

“Look,” he started, holding up both hands. “There’s no need for the hostilities. Regina, I’ve sat at your table with the rest of your dysfunctional family. I still consider Henry my grandson. We are not enemies.”

They all looked at each other. Rumple, before anything else, was a survivor and then a liar. Right now, he wanted to save his own skin. He also bought himself some time. He could reevaluate his plan. He would never _not_ be a threat, but they could handle him.

“Then we’ll see you at the wedding.” Zelena smiled.

“We might not even poison your food,” Lily said.

Zelena shook her head. “I make no promises. I know a very good brew to make him vomit every time he lies.”

Maleficent held up a finger. “Put a pin in that one. It might be useful, for everyone.”

Regina chuckled, but they would definitely do that one. It was for the greater good, after all. Belle, at the least, would benefit a great deal from it. The town would be able to avoid a lot of trouble. Why had Zelena sat on that one so long?

They were done. Rumple was handled for now. It was possible over time he could change if he noticed Belle was happy, but that was not likely. Rumple’s needs and desires came before anything else. _We’ll have to look into containing his powers_. There were such spells, but they had to find them.

“We have to lasso him without him realizing it,” Regina said as they started back toward her home.

“I like the vomiting when he lies idea very much. He probably wouldn’t be able to open his mouth without throwing up,” Maleficent said.

Regina nodded. “Agreed. We might not be able to catch him with it at the wedding, but we should have it on tap.”

“I’ll get the spell. This should be worth Maid of Honor, yes?” Zelena grinned.

Regina groaned. That talk would be harder than dealing with Rumple. She did not want to break her sister’s heart, especially not when they were having such a good time. But, some things were unavoidable. 

-8-8-8-8-

Emma came home, expecting to see bridal magazines and such in the living room. Instead, Henry was there with his homework. Regina was in the kitchen, working on dinner. Emma went in for a kiss, which she got.

“Babe, I thought you were doing wedding stuff,” Emma said. She thought there would be piles upon piles of wedding things, but it was all clear. Of course, Regina being who she was probably cleaned up.

“I was, but we got sidetracked and called it a day.”

Emma chuckled. “I saw you marching down Main Street, looking ready for war.”

Regina waved that off. “We just had to handle a pressing matter, but that’s done. Afterward, it was hard to get back to dresses and flowers and things of that nature. Besides, for what we were going to do, I need to pick a maid of honor.”

Emma did not understand why Regina needed a maid of honor, but she did not see why Regina had not picked yet. “You didn’t tell Zelena yet?”

“Considering the responsibilities of the maid of honor, I’d much rather Maleficent,” Regina replied.

Emma’s frown was automatic, which tended to happen when Maleficent was involved. She did not mean for it to happen, but she was so certain Maleficent was Regina’s ex, even if no one said it. How was she supposed to feel about Regina’s ex, especially when she still had such an active role in Regina’s life? Part of her recognized this as crazy alpha crap, which was why Emma did her best to tolerate Maleficent.

“You sure?” Emma asked.

Regina sighed, her shoulders dropped. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable at our wedding.”

Emma’s frown deepened. “I don’t want you to compromise for your wedding.” She did not want to hurt Regina by not accepting Regina’s best friend. And she wanted this wedding to be everything Regina ever dreamed of, everything her first wedding could not be for her.

Regina turned to face Emma and wrapped her arms around Emma’s waist. “I know you feel some kind of way about Mal, even if you haven’t put it into words. And I don’t want to hear it's alpha nonsense.”

Emma stepped back and threw her hands up. “But, it is! I know it is. I don’t want it to control me or ruin the wedding for you.”

“Maybe you should talk to her,” Regina said.

Emma blinked. “I should do what?”

“Talk to her. You never do. You avoid conversation with her more than you do with Lily. Talk to her and it might help you move forward.” Regina put her hand on Emma’s elbow and slid her hand down until it was at Emma’s wrist. 

Emma sighed as Regina’s simple touch soothed her. What she said made sense. Emma had to figure things out with her soon to be wife’s best friend.

“Okay. I will,” Emma said.

Regina smiled a little. “Good. I think it’ll really do you some good.”

Emma nodded and then exited the kitchen, retreating upstairs where the weight of the agreement hit her full force. Did she have the emotional maturity to sit across Maleficent? Was she ready to sit across from the alpha who might have had her omega first? The alpha her omega accepted first? Who her omega still loved in a way? She would have to find out because she loved Regina and wanted Regina to be happy.

-8-8-8-8-

Emma sat across from Maleficent in a booth in _Granny’s_. It was an off time, so there were not many people there. There was an awkward silence between them and no food to occupy their time or their mouths. Maleficent stared at her while she wanted to look anywhere but Maleficent. Taking a breath, Emma steeled her nerves and made eye contact.

“Were you surprised I called?” Emma asked.

Maleficent shrugged. “Regina told me to expect it. Don’t look so uncomfortable.”

“I’m not.” A lie she would tell, even though it was so obviously a lie. It did not help that she squirmed in her seat right after.

“I know I’m not your favorite person, Emma. Sometimes, I’m not sure if it’s because of Lily or Regina.”

“I don’t hold Lily against you.” Maleficent was not responsible for Lily’s behavior. Hell, Emma would blame her own parents long before she blamed Maleficent for what Lily had done to her.

Maleficent nodded. “So, it’s Regina then. You know I never slept with her.”

“But, you wanted to.” It came out as an accusation rather than an observation.

Maleficent shrugged and scoffed. “Well, yes, I wanted to. Note, _wanted_. We’ve all seen Regina and when she helped get me back on my feet, yes, I was besotted. She was like my own dark angel, but I knew I could never have her. I was able to work past that because I care about Regina and care _for_ her.”

Emma scowled. “So, you’re still in love with her.” She folded her arms across her chest.

Maleficent wagged a finger at her and Emma had to resist the urge to grab it and break it. “I didn’t say that. I love her in a very platonic way. I like to think of myself as the older sister she needed and I still failed her.”

Emma shook her head. “You know Regina was too far gone back then.” From all of the stories Regina told her, there was no way anyone would have been able to help her, save maybe her mother, who was very much not interested in helping.

“Thank you for trying to comfort me, even as you think I’m lusting after your mate. Just so you know, when I desired Regina, she had absolutely no interest in sex. It was an awful thing to her. I never pressed the issue.”

Emma frowned even more. Of course, Regina would not want to have sex with Maleficent at first. Sex was not an act of love to Regina then. Hell, not even later on. Sex had always been about power and control.

“So, you never?” Emma found herself asking.

Maleficent shook her head. “Never, no. She never wanted me in that way and I grew to respect that very early on. I’m sure it never entered her mind to want me, not just then, but well after. It’s funny this bothers you when Regina doesn’t have a problem with Lily.”

Emma’s top lip curled. “I never slept with Lily.” She had toyed with the idea of revealing herself to Lily, but she was glad she had not gone that far. She could not even imagine the betrayal and suffering if she had.

“Regina doesn’t know that for sure, but Lily talks about how the two of you connected when you first met. Sounded like puppy love to me.”

Emma clenched her teeth. “It wasn’t.”

“That’s how you feel now.”

“That’s how I feel always. I never felt like that about her. Maybe I could have, but she’s a damn liar.” Among other things.

Maleficent nodded. “As is Regina.”

“Not anymore and this isn’t about Regina.” Emma shook her head. “I mean it is, but Regina doesn’t have to worry about Lily.”

A blonde eyebrow ticked up. “Because you hate her?”

Emma huffed through her nose. “Stop putting words in my mouth. All of my issues with Lily are well earned, just like her issues with my parents.”

Maleficent gave her this weird, soft smile. “Have you considered forgiveness? Forgiving your parents helped me build a relationship with Lily. It took her awhile to understand and accept, but when she did, things improved for both of us.”

With a curl of her upper lip, Emma glanced out of the window. “I don’t want to improve my relationship with Lily.”

“Understandable, but forgiveness is for you. It helps you move on and get to a healthier place. I told Lily the same thing. Forgiveness is for you.”

Emma never thought about it that way. Her fury toward Lily was still there, gnawing at her, definitely bothering her. Did she want that for the rest of her life? That was not appealing.

“How did you forgive my parents for taking your baby from you? Lily could’ve died and they didn’t even care,” Emma said.

Maleficent shrugged. “My love for her was greater than my hate for them. I wanted to build a relationship with her more than I wanted to destroy them. I knew I wouldn’t be able to love her properly, not with all of that negativity in me. I had to let it go.”

“Maybe.” Emma chewed the inside of her cheek. It might be time to do that. Holding onto the anger did nothing, after all, except possibly damage her family. Lily was practically Regina’s niece, after all. “How do I forgive her?”

“Again, I just let it go. I rationalized why it was for the best and stopped thinking about it. It was that easy for me. Not Lily. She’s still working on it.”

“As much as she pissed me off, she’s justified. Who the hell steals a baby?”

“To be fair, she was an egg.”

This always confused Emma. “Why was she an egg? You turn into a dragon, but you’re not a dragon. Plus, you’re an alpha. You didn’t have that egg. Why did you have her egg?”

Maleficent chuckled. “So curious. I’ll be honest with you, Lily’s mother is a dragon. An actual dragon.”

Emma made a face. “Really?” _What kind of freaky shit is this?_

“Yes. Stop judging.” Maleficent reached over and slapped her forearm.

Emma pulled back. “I’m not!” Well, she was trying not to.

“Tell that to your face. Dragons can be sentient and possibly more human than humans. They speak and feel and everything that we think makes humans special. They’re also ancient, wise, and thus interesting. I befriended her after Regina and I had one of many falling outs. One thing led to another and she laid an egg. In dragon culture, the sire is expected to guard the egg. She rightfully attempted to kill me when she found out I lost Lily. She was right for that. I failed. I failed in a way no parent should fail.”

“What happened to her?”

Maleficent sighed. “I’m not quite sure. She stopped trying to destroy me after a year. It’s possible she died. Dragon hunting had always been a claim to fame for many in the Old World.”

“That sucks.” Who went out and actively sought to murder sentient creatures? That was practically human hunting.

“Yes, it does. It’s a savage practice. Lily might never meet her and that’s a huge tragedy, as she was one of the best entities I ever met. But, thanks to your mate and son, Lily still gets to experience family.”

Emma nodded. “That’s good.” It might help her forgive Lily. In the end, they both wanted a family. They all wanted family. “Be good to Regina as her maid of honor.”

Maleficent blinked. “You mean it?”

“Yeah. Help her now that she’ll let you.”

Maleficent smiled and Emma felt pretty good. Was that what forgiveness felt like? It was definitely letting something go. She felt lighter, like a weight had literally been lifted from her shoulders. More of a reason to consider Lily. It might be time to heal.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the wedding.


	3. A Place of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters; Disney/ABC owns them.
> 
> A/N: Guys, I’m not entirely sure what happened here, but the chapter got way out of control and turned into two chapters. So, the wedding will come in the next chapter. I’m also taking ideas now for the wedding chapter to get it to the length of the other chapters. So, tell me what you want to see.

3: A Place of Love

Regina rubbed her eyes from her space on the living room sofa as Zelena continued to rant and rave over not being the maid of honor. Maleficent and Lily watched, equally bored with the drama from their spots on the sofa and an armchair respectively. Hell, Lily was on her phone. Zelena was all sound and fury, flying limbs, and booming voice. No one was impressed, not even her toddler daughter. 

Robbie watched her mother for a few seconds before waddling over to Regina. Regina was all too happy for the distraction. She picked Robbie up and sat the toddler on her knee. Robbie’s eyes sparkled and she hugged Regina for no other than she loved her tía. Regina’s whole body filled with a light joy, as it often did when Robbie stared at her as if she hung the moon.

“You are going to be the prettiest flower girl ever,” Regina said. Robbie grinned at her and clapped, even though she really did not know what a flower girl was. Still, Regina leaned down and kissed Robbie on the cheek, which only made Robbie happier.

“Which is why her mother should be the maid of honor!” Zelena threw her hands up.

“You don’t even know what the maid of honor does. You just like the title,” Lily pointed out, which was probably true. She did not look up from her phone.

Zelena glared. “Oh, like your mother knows!” Her hands out at Maleficent. Surprisingly, no magic was involved.

Maleficent was still quite unimpressed, rolling her eyes. “I know enough to not throw a tantrum over Regina’s decision when she has a wedding to plan. Also, unlike you, I looked it up.”

Zelena scowled, offended. She stopped pacing like a caged animal and stared at them. They stared back, unmoved. With a huff, Zelena threw herself on the sofa, next to Maleficent. It could have been to show she was so upset with Regina that she did not want to even sit next to her or it could have been something else. Regina did not think too hard on the matter. Maleficent patted Zelena on the knee. Robbie wiggled off of Regina’s lap, going to stand in front of her mother. She copied Maleficent and caressed Zelena’s knee.

“It doesn’t mean I’m replacing you as her older sister,” Maleficent said.

“No, because you bloody well already did that,” Zelena grumbled, folding her arms across her chest.

Regina’s heart sank hearing that. Yes, Maleficent was close to her, even like a sister, but no one could replace Zelena. She would never, could never replace someone she loved or who loved her. That was something Cora would do, had done. Regina refused to be their mother. She opened her mouth to respond, but Maleficent held up a hand. Regina closed her mouth and let Maleficent handle things. Maleficent patted Zelena’s knee again.

“I’d never replace you. I don’t have that power. You’re in Regina’s heart, ingrained so deep that even when I was trying to be her older sister, she didn’t accept it,” Maleficent said. “She didn’t know about you, but still wouldn’t give up your spot.”

Regina rolled her eyes. What was wrong with both Zelena and Maleficent? For one, it had to be a competition and for the other, they did not seem to get that family could expand. “It’s possible to have more than one older sister and it’s also possible to not want to listen to either.” _How am I the baby sister here?_ “Ladies, we are family. You two competing with each other would be like Lily competing with Robbie.”

Lily chuckled. “I could never beat that cute!” She blew a kiss at Robbie, who giggled and blew a kiss right back.

Zelena put her chin in the air. “Well, obviously.”

Regina wagged her finger. “Be that as it may, we are family. Can we just accept that and move on?”

“My family!” Robbie held her arms open wide in the direction of the sofa.

“You bet, little bit,” Lily said.

Robbie giggled and hugged her mother around the legs. Everyone melted, of course, and then Robbie charged over to Lily. She climbed into Lily’s lap. Lily ran her hand through Robbie’s hair.

“See, I can’t compete with this.” Lily motioned to Robbie with one hand.

“Phone, please.” Robbie smiled, showing all of her teeth. 

Lily groaned as if it pained her to give the toddler the phone. “You’re so lucky you’re cute.” She opened an app for Robbie and then handed over her phone. Everyone on the sofa laughed and the tension of the room faded with the sound.

The crisis seemed to be over, even though Maleficent’s hand remained on Zelena’s knee. Zelena did not seem to mind. In fact, it kept her calm and on the sofa, so Regina ignored it, as they had a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it. She turned her attention back to the wedding material on the coffee table.

“I’ve scheduled us for dress fittings next week. Style doesn’t matter, but the colors must match,” Regina said.

Maleficent tilted her head. “Are you sure you don’t want the styles to match?”

Regina waved it off. “I honestly don’t. When dressing formally, we all have different styles and I’d like for everyone to have a dress that’ll be able to wear more than once. I’ve called Kathryn to let her know about the appointment and I’ll grab Tink to come along with us.” Those two were not present right now because Regina thought the fewer people there when she told Zelena who would be her maid of honor the better. Zelena would have less of an audience to play to. It was probably one of her best decisions so far.

“Can I do a suit?” Lily asked, shifting Robbie on her lap so that the child rested against her chest. Robbie did not even seem to notice, all of her attention on the phone.

Maleficent looked at her in disbelief. “To a wedding?”

“Mom, don’t start. You don’t get culture around here and Regina is my cool tía, so she’s going to say yes,” Lily replied.

Regina held up a finger. “She’s right about that.” She would not mind if Lily wore a suit as long as it was the same color as everyone else’s.

Maleficent shook her head and scoffed. “Two brats.” She glanced at Zelena. “Actually, Robbie’s the only one not a brat.”

“And this attitude is why Lily asks me for things she knows you won’t get,” Regina replied.

“You’re spoiling her,” Maleficent said.

“I’m an entire adult,” Lily chimed in, pointing to herself. That proved to be too much movement for Robbie, who slid off of her lap, still clutching the phone. She went and made herself comfortable on Regina’s lap.

“Who apparently gets her aunt to spoil her,” Maleficent replied.

“She deserves to be spoiled, just like this one.” Regina leaned down, nuzzling Robbie, and kissing her cheek. Robbie giggled, but put her pudgy hand on Regina’s chin to push her away. The affection distracted from the phone.

Maleficent did not argue. Underneath it all, Maleficent agreed with Regina. They had missed out on so much with Lily and Lily’s life had been so hard, they wanted to give her everything. Of course, they understood “everything” was beyond materiel goods. Lily seemed to respond well to it.

“Beyond dresses, what more needs to be done?” Zelena asked.

“Well, the wedding will be simple, so not much. Flowers need to be done, but I’ll see Belle about that. Any of you are invited to join in if flowers are your thing. You can help me go through the different ones if you want. I’ll mention it to Kathryn and Tink when we’re doing the dresses,” Regina answered.

Maleficent nodded. “I’d like to do flowers. You can be gaudy sometimes.”

“Ouch. My taste exceeds yours in almost everything,” Regina replied.

“I wouldn’t say that at all. Anyway, what else is there to do?” Maleficent asked.

“Emma and I decided to do food and music together, so you don’t have to worry about that. Against my better judgment, Emma is handling alcohol. With luck, we’ll have more than tequila and vodka, but I’m not getting my hopes up since Ruby is helping her with that. We have to figure out the space, though.” Regina glanced at the backyard.

“Then you know how many people you’re inviting?” Zelena asked.

Regina shrugged. “We’re thinking about the same group we’ve had over for the holidays and maybe a few more. No more than twenty people.” She felt confident in that number. “We want a very intimate affair. Our relationship isn’t a public spectacle.”

Zelena scoffed. “Isn’t it, though? You and your public displays.”

Lily quickly put her hands up. “I promise I’ve never said PDAs or anything in front of her.”

A short snort escaped Regina. “Yes, that denial is believable.”

Maleficent leaned forward and rested her elbow on her leg and her chin in her palm. “I think the public would be celebrating for you in the same way we are, but it’s your wedding. You’re the darling First Family around here.” She shrugged. 

Regina rubbed her temple. “Lily, please, stop teaching them things.”

Lily made a face. “You act like I’m the only one they ever talk to. I would never call you guys the First Family. I’m not a nerd.”

Regina had to concede that point. “True.” They might have heard Ruby say that teasingly to Emma, or just teasing in general. 

Maleficent cleared her throat. “Anyway, I know where you’re coming from in wanting only a few close friends there. I think we all know how you try to keep special things close and private.”

“Good, because I won’t be swayed to more,” Regina said. Emma more than likely would have to put up with that from her mother.

“Nor should you. It’s your wedding,” Zelena said.

“Most sensible thing to come from you.” Maleficent winked at Zelena before turning her attention back to Regina. “What about a color scheme or even a theme?”

Regina shook her head. “We each hated every idea the other came up with as a theme. We agreed on white and red as the color scheme. I lost the fair coin toss. So, I have white on its own.” What a joke.

Zelena curled her lip. “You actually let the coin toss be fair?”

Regina frowned at her. “Look, I love the woman and it’s her wedding, too. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I stole any of Emma’s joy.”

“Please, stop. You’re going to make us vomit,” Lily said, motioning to everyone else.

“And that’s the reason Robbie’s my favorite,” Regina replied.

Lily made a face and Regina thought it was cute, just like she would with Robbie, the Little Guy, or even Henry. It broke her heart a little every time she thought about missing Lily growing up. She wanted to be angry with Snow and David, but she could not be. It was her fault. She had been so far gone Maleficent had not even trusted her to know about Lily, even after what Snow and David did. That was on her and she owned that.

“Do you realize how sickeningly sweet you and Emma have to be for you to be like that when she’s not even here?” Lily said.

Zelena nodded. “You two are awful.”

Regina groaned. “If it’s going to be this sort of gathering, I might as well make some tea and call Kathryn over. We can get some real work done.” She needed someone who would not make fun of her relationship for five minutes as she tried to plan her wedding.

“And cake?” Lily smiled.

Regina grunted and Maleficent laughed. “You’re the one who wanted to spoil her.”

“I’m realizing a lot of mistakes in my life right now.” Regina got up and went to the kitchen to start some tea. She texted Kathryn while she was at it. Maleficent showed up before she even put water on. “Do you need something?”

“Beyond letting you know that you deserve to be happy, no,” Maleficent replied.

Regina smiled. “That’s why I picked you for maid of honor.”

“I’m glad you found Emma and opened your heart to her. She’s good to you.”

“Agreed.”

Maleficent put her hand on Regina’s shoulder. “I just want to check in because I know you get scared when something is good in your life.”

Regina blinked. “You think I’ll break this?” Her stomach sank. What if she did? This was the best thing in her life, her relationship, her family. If she did something to ruin one, it would probably ruin the other, and destroy her. She could not self-destruct.

Maleficent smiled at her. “No. I think both you and Emma will protect this with your lives and it’ll do you both such good. I can’t tell you how happy I was she was willing to sit down with me. Any other alpha would’ve just challenged me to a fight on Main Street or in front of Town Hall. She’s the type of person you need in your life and I felt it needed to be said.”

Regina swallowed as emotion caught in her chest. While she understood everyone was happy for her, to have someone close to her acknowledge her relationship was the best fit for her felt like something that should happen before her wedding. She stepped back to Maleficent and hugged her.

“Thank you,” Regina said and, of course, Zelena had to spoil the moment.

“Should I call Emma and tell her every suspicion she had is taking place in the kitchen right now?” Zelena smirked.

“At the wedding, you’re going to make me give you away,” Regina said to Zelena.

Maleficent chuckled. “You know you can’t get rid of her that easily. Whoever gets her will just return her. They’ll probably pay you to take her back.”

“Oh, ha, ha.” Zelena rolled her eyes.

“Oh, come here.” Regina waved her in and now there was a three-way hug. “Ladies, yes, a wedding to a mate I love was more than I could ever dream of, but you are the ones who are more than I deserve. I want to thank you both for letting me in your lives.”

Zelena scoffed. “You’re kidding, right? I’m the one who’s lucky to have you. I haven’t done anything to deserve you.”

Regina gave her a sad smile and caressed her cheek. “You deserve to be happy and live your life just like the rest of us.” She turned to Maleficent. “I’m sorry it took me this long to realize how right you were.”

Maleficent smiled at her. “I’m just happy you’ve got to this point and I’m happy to have you all as my family. And, I’m very happy for you to have accepted my daughter so openly and lovingly.”

“I’m just sorry I wasn’t there with you to defend her. I know that’s on me,” Regina said.

“No, don’t think about that. I don’t. We’re all here now. You’re spoiling the hell out of her and you’re getting married. Let’s focus on that,” Maleficent replied.

Regina nodded. “Well, if that’s the case, get the hell out of my kitchen so I can make this tea and get the cake ready. Kathryn will be here with Tink in about ten minutes.”

They laughed, but they all released each other. Zelena and Maleficent went back to the living room. Regina took a deep breath and felt good, just good. She would make this most of this life, of her family. 

-8-8-8-8-

Emma made the sheriff’s station her base of operations for the wedding since Regina claimed their living room. She could have used the basement, but for some reason she did not want to accidentally hear Regina’s plans, and with Ruby helping her out that was very possible. She liked when she and Regina came together at night and compared notes. It let her know how much she looked forward to this. She was giddy whenever they spoke about the wedding.

“Emma, you have to wear this suit.” Ruby held up a picture, leaning over the desk to make sure Emma could see from her seat.

Emma saw the red suit with white trim. It was definitely nice. There was a white vest with it that had a mix of red in it. It would be great to get married in and she could imagine Regina’s eyes on her, never leaving her, mentally undressing her. _I like that, but I wanna go another route for the same effect_.

“I was thinking of a dress,” Emma said. She was looking forward to doing a wedding dress for Regina to see what she looked like in a dress. It would be memorable.

“Oh, what about this one!” Her mother rushed her to show her a dress. “It’s gorgeous!” She shoved a magazine in Emma’s face.

Emma had to move back to see the dress. “Not looking for the ballroom type gown and definitely not all white.”

Snow’s face fell. “No white?”

“Nope. I won a coin toss to have color. I’m using my color.”

“So red suit!” Ruby grinned.

“Still doing a dress. Hold that, though. Maybe I’ll do wardrobe change for the reception,” Emma said. Regina would probably appreciate both in different ways. It would be fun.

Dorothy, seated next to Ruby, flipped through another magazine, frowning the whole way through. “Any dresses caught your attention then?”

Emma shook her head. “I have an appointment with Regina’s old dressmaker. She’s gonna design it and everything. I was hoping to get an idea or something from the magazines or online, but nothing really caught my attention.”

“Will the dress be ready on time?” Snow asked.

“She promised it would. She really likes Regina. She’s excited about the wedding,” Emma replied.

“That’s good. Is she invited?”

“Yup. Her, her son, and his mate.”

“They will fit?” Mulan asked.

Emma shrugged. “They should. The backyard’s pretty big.”

Ruby nodded. “So, what else do we have to figure out?”

Emma pulled out her sheriff’s notepad, which she also used to keep notes on for the wedding. “Who’s going to officiate.”

“How’d you end up with that job?” Ruby asked.

“It was that or setting up the yard for the wedding and the house for the reception. She’s way more organized than I am and I find people for a living. Why would I do the set up?” Just thinking about tables and chairs made Emma cringe.

“If it’s so easy, why don’t you have someone yet?” Ruby asked with an arched eyebrow. They both made it a point to ignore the eager expression on Snow’s face as she waved her hands like a crazy person. Emma was not even going to entertain her mother conducting her wedding.

“Hey, I don’t need your negativity,” Emma said.

“Just pointing out the obvious.”

“And not helping at all. Why do I even ask you things? You’re supposed to be my support.”

“Well, you should name me your maid of honor,” Ruby practically whined this, like she was serious.

“We’ve already gone over that. I’m not doing that. I have the matron of honor. Regina got a maid of honor. Now, are you going to help me figure out who could officiate the wedding or continue to whine about positions that don’t exist?” Emma said and Ruby, being the mature adult she was, made faces at Emma. Emma made a few faces right back.

After a few sneers, Ruby straightened up. “I’m not sure who has that authority beyond the few religious leaders we have around here and I guess some judges, but we don’t know any of them personally, which puts a damper on the whole ‘intimate’ wedding thing.”

“I could do it!” Snow finally said, actually bouncing in front of them. “I could officiate your wedding! I have that authority.”

“Mom, this is not the Enchanted Forest.” Making it a lot easier to stop her mother from getting her heart broken. Emma would say no, but Regina would say hell no and it might hurt Snow more.

“But, it’s not hard to get certified. I could do it,” Snow said.

“Snow, you’re already Matron of Honor. You can’t preside over the wedding, too. You’re doing too much,” Ruby said. _Thank you!_

Emma was so grateful for Ruby, even when she was irksome. “Hey, think Granny would do it?” That would be nice and Regina would not object. Granny had been a major help in building their relationship and it would be nice to acknowledge it in some way.

Ruby shrugged. “I’ll ask tonight. Anything else on the agenda?”

“Music we agreed to do together. Food, too. What else does a backyard wedding need?” Emma scratched her chin in thought.

“A plan B in case it rains?” Ruby laughed.

Emma scoffed. That was the one thing she was not worried about. “I’m sure Regina and her covenant have that worked out.”

Ruby nodded. “Maybe we should do a plan B in case of volcano or villain or something, though. I mean, this is you and Regina.”

“She is correct,” Mulan chimed in from her space at her desk. She was keeping up with the station paperwork for them, which was good as Emma did not want to do it and Dorothy was horrible at it.

Emma blew out a breath. “I think you guys are right, but how do we plan for that? If a villain pops up, we don’t know who it’ll be or what they’ll want. Unless, we take time to figure out what Disney movie we haven’t lived through, yet.”

“There’s more to us than Disney movies,” Ruby replied.

Emma glanced at her. “My point being, how do we plan for that? All jokes aside, you guys are fairy tales, living legends, and classics. What if one day it ends up you’re also Shakespeare and we find that out at the wedding? Are any of us ready for Oberon?”

“Actual fairy king, just so you know,” Snow said.

Emma sighed. “Of course. And, just so you know, also Disney.”

“No!” Ruby shook her head.

“Gargoyles. Awesome cartoon made by Disney. Look it up.” With another sigh, Emma rubbed her face with both hands. “Should we have someone stand guard or something?”

“Who?” Dorothy asked.

Emma shook her head. “No idea. I’ll talk to Regina about it. I feel like anyone we could trust with that job will already be at the wedding.”

“Honestly, we should be okay. I mean, we’re all going to be at the wedding. So, everybody would be involved in the fight would already be there,” Ruby said.

After a while, Ruby left to go check on Granny, something about deliveries that would need to be moved. She took Dorothy with her and Mulan went out on patrol, even though it was not her turn. She was just doing more while the wedding was being planned. 

Emma and Snow were alone. It was a good thing. Emma wanted to see where her mother’s headspace was with the wedding right around the corner. She did not want Snow to have a breakdown at some point.

“Mom, you sure you’re okay with this?” Emma asked.

“Granny performing the wedding?” Snow asked.

Emma shook her head. “With me, marrying Regina, your former stepmother.” Her mother loved Regina, a blind person could see it. It was just about her mother being able to put it in a proper context for them to move forward. Hell, putting it in a proper context so Snow could have some self-awareness for once and possibly be happier with Regina in her life.

“I try not to think about her in that way now. She chose you and you chose her. She loves you and you love her. I want you both to be happy.” Snow sighed, her shoulders dropping. “And I now know and understand Regina wasn’t happy with my father. It’s a little painful to realize she couldn’t tell anyone and just suffered all those years. I never wanted that for her.”

Emma smiled. “I’m glad you recognize that. I’m also glad you’re okay with this. Regina makes me very happy.”

“Emma, that’s all I ever want for you… as long as you’re not hurting yourself.”

Emma nodded and felt lighter. It was good to know her mother supported her. It was really the only thing she wanted and needed from her parents, beyond unconditional love anyway.

“And, just so you know, it’s okay for you to still love Regina,” Emma said.

Snow tilted her head. “Hmm?”

“She never thought of herself as your stepmother, but she understands in your own way you cared about her, as best you could. And, I understand you care about her, probably better now than you did before. It’s okay to still love her. You don’t have to distance yourself.”

Snow gave her one of those watery smiles. “I just want to do what’s best for her this time around. I don’t want to hurt her anymore.”

Emma could not help it, she went in and gave her mother a hug. “I’m glad. You should tell her. I think it’ll help you both.” After all, there was a small part of Regina that actually cared about Snow. Maybe getting a sense that Snow was trying to be less of a selfish cow when it came to Regina would help that small part of Regina grow.

-8-8-8-8-

“You really want to just open the living room up?” Henry asked as he and Regina stood in the living room, trying to figure out how the reception would be set up.

“It’s not like we’ll have to move things by hand. I can just…” Regina waved her hand and everything in the living room was gone.

Henry nodded. “I guess magic does make it easier. Are you going to put tables in here?”

“I was thinking of leaving it as a dance space.”

Henry’s face twisted. He had done that a lot so far. It was not very helpful.

“Henry, do you really want to assist in this or did you just say that to be supportive?” Regina asked.

“Hey, I am very supportive. I can’t wait for my parents to get married, which is why I want things to be perfect. I think you might be using more space than necessary for a dance area. Maybe the dining room.” He turned and looked.

Regina was not sure about that, but did not get a chance to say anything. The doorbell rang. They glanced at each other and then Regina shrugged, going to answer the door. Much to her surprise, Snow was there.

“Come in,” Regina said, looking just beyond Snow to see if Emma was with her. No such luck. “Are you here to see Henry?”

“No, actually I was hoping to talk to you,” Snow replied.

“I’ll try to work out how to configure the patio!” Henry was gone before Regina could respond. She did not mind. He was being so good about this whole thing, wanting to add in what he could.

“Well, I’m suddenly free,” Regina said, even though speaking with Snow was never high on her priority list. “Shall we have tea?”

Snow shook her head. “No tea.”

“Iced tea, at least.”

Snow smiled and nodded. They retreated to the dining room. Regina poured them both iced tea and had mini-pound cakes already made, as Lily and Henry begged for them the other day. She placed the cakes between them.

“What do you want to speak about?” Regina asked.

Snow took a deep breath. “You marrying my daughter.”

“Of course.”

“After being married to my father.”

Regina scowled. She was not in the mood to ever think about that again. She folded her hands in her lap to avoid showing her aggravation.

“What about that?” Regina asked through gritted teeth.

“We’ve never talked about it or where we stand since you started dating Emma. Even where we stand since you gave birth to Henry.”

“What is there to talk about?”

Snow gave her a small smile. “A lot, actually. I think we’ve both avoided speaking because we don’t want to make things worse, but I talked to Emma the other day and I think we can make things so much better.”

“I’m listening,” Regina replied.

“I understand and accept that you were unhappy with my father. I’m sorry I helped put you in that position.” That in and of itself was incredible, but Snow continued on. “I’m happy you’re with Emma and able to make the family you both longed for and deserve. But, more than that, Emma let me know that it’s okay for me to… well, love you.”

Regina blinked. “Excuse me?”

“I still love you. Or maybe I love you for the first time. I don’t really know. I just know that despite everything we’ve gone through, part of me always longs to be there for you, be there with you. I tried to cut it off, bury it, but it’s always going to be there.”

Regina was speechless. She could not believe Snow White was this open and honest with her, or herself. Regina did not know what to do with this. She tried not to think about her feelings for Snow beyond her general annoyance. She tolerated Snow for Emma and for Henry.

“Are you going to say something?” Snow’s eyes were a little wet.

Regina blew out a breath. “It’s good to know you’re all right with being with Emma and you’re happy for our marriage. I’ll even accept that you love me…”

“Not in a stepmother way, either!” Like that was supposed to help.

“I understand that, but I think you need to understand, I don’t love you.”

Snow winced. “You don’t?”

“I care about you. I can’t deny that. If I didn’t, I would’ve actually murdered you years ago. I am touched here, though. I never imagined you’d come to understand that I was in pain while married to your father. More important than that, though, is the acknowledgement that I make Emma happy.” That actually meant more to her than the acknowledgement of her pain and misery.

Snow sniffled. “I guess that’s fair.”

“I need you to understand, I’m not saying this to hurt you, for once.” Regina did care about Snow, but there was so much between them, she was not sure she could ever love Snow. Maybe if Snow did more of accepting responsibility for things and became a little more self-aware, things would change. But, if Snow found herself in any sort of trouble, Regina would fall to her side.

Snow downed quite a bit of her beverage. “I messed things up between us in the beginning, huh?”

“Yes, but I know I didn’t help matters.”

Snow’s bottom lip trembled. “You could’ve loved me, though, right?”

Regina decided to be honest. “I would’ve adored you.” From Henry to Robbie to Little Guy to Lily, Regina knew if things had gone right with Snow, she would have loved Snow to bursting. “But, I think what’s best for us now is for you to know I forgive you for what you’ve done to me and I hope one day you’ll be able to forgive me.” Snow might love her, but there would always be a weight there and Regina understood it. She had taken Snow’s father from her, a loving parent who acted like Snow put every star in the sky. That was not something to easily get over.

“It’s always… It’ll always hurt. Not you hating me enough to cast this Curse, but my father…”

“And I understand that. I don’t begrudge you those feelings.” It would be hypocritical to do so and it did not matter anyway. Snow was in her life. Snow would always be in her life. It was time to offer some sympathy for things.

“At this point, with these things said, can we start fresh?” Snow asked.

That was shocking, too. “I think that would be best for us.”

Snow grinned. “Good. So, now I can make you love me!”

Regina groaned. “This is not a good start.”

“Nope, too late!”

Regina shook her head. _Does Snow even know this little bit of her here, this is Emma?_ She doubted it. But, it did not matter.

“Are you staying for dinner?” Regina asked.

“Yeah. I’ll call David, so he can come over with Neal. Robbie’ll be here, right?”

“As if I can get rid of Zelena for more than a few hours.”

“Where is she?”

“She went to the park with her child to allow me some time alone with my child. Well, the child I gave birth to anyway. With her around, it’s like having another child, plus Robbie.”

Snow laughed. “You love her.”

“Unfortunately.”

“Which is how I know I can get you to love me, too.”

Regina blew out a breath, but Snow might not be wrong. Zelena tried to erase her from existence, after all, and she loved Zelena with everything inside of her. Fine.

“You’re probably right,” Regina said. Hell, it might not even take that much, especially since she did not even blame Snow for what happened with Lily. Snow grinned. “Ah, you’re as insufferable as your daughter.” And that put Snow over the moon. Maybe their little family would be all right. Now, they just needed to make it through this wedding.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the wedding (really this time).


	4. Where Love Resides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters; Disney/ABC owns them.
> 
> A/N: Guys, this is essentially a first draft you’re reading. I wrote most of this chapter today and I’m sure it’s loaded with typos. Sorry. I tried to include some of the things that were asked for. I hope you like it.

4: Where Love Resides

“So, what about your bachelorette party?” Kathryn asked Regina as their group stood around in Evelyn’s boutique. Evelyn had her entire staff working on Regina’s wedding outfits, not just Regina’s bridal group, but also Emma’s group. Regina would have to figure out the best way to reward Evelyn for this huge favor. So many outfits in such short notice was insane.

“Oh, yeah!” Ricardo hooted as he draped a white cloth over Maleficent’s shoulder. 

“Oh, no.” Regina waved her hands, putting an end to that idea. “There will be no bachelorette party.”

“What? We could go out of town and cause mischief!” Ricardo took the cloth from Maleficent’s shoulder and waved it around. Maleficent laughed.

“Even more reason why this is a hard no.” Regina made a slicing motion with her hand. She did not want to imagine what going out with this lot as a group would be like with Ricardo added to the mix. “I don’t want to risk any shenanigans or such. I just want a nice, quiet wedding. I don’t want to tempt Fate or piss off the Gods or anything. No bachelorette party.”

“That’s probably for the best,” Lily of all people said.

“How do you figure that?” Zelena asked.

“Come on, all of us going out together to do something? We might as well just set one of us on fire in the middle of the street, put ourselves in jail, and call it a day. None of us have the luck to pull off a bachelorette party and someone doesn’t die, either on purpose or by accident,” Lily replied.

Regina pointed over to Lily. “That! And that’s probably a best case scenario for us.” Worst case, she could see them managing to summon Cthulhu or some other demon god to wreak havoc on them and the town. She did not want to deal with that.

“What’s a bachelorette party?” Tinker Bell asked with a wrinkled brow.

“Something we’re not doing if we value our lives, or other lives, or possibly saving the planet,” Lily replied.

“Really? Saving the planet? You’re being dramatic,” Kathryn said.

“Am I, though? Out of us, the only one who hasn’t had the worst shit imaginable happen to them is Robbie.” Lily motioned to Robbie, who was enjoying a milkshake, kicking her legs back and forth in her chair while watching Lily’s phone. A few shop girls thought she was the cutest thing ever and were at her beck and call.

“Let’s work on making sure that continues to be the case,” Maleficent said.

Regina nodded, very much in agreement with that. “And to do that, we won’t tempt Fate with a bachelorette party, especially outside of town. Have none of you ever seen any movies about these sorts of things?” She could already see them carrying a stripper’s dead body. _No, thank you_.

“I think you’ve made yet another wise decision,” Evelyn said, holding cloth in one hand and a ledger in the other. “Now, I have updated sketches for all of you based on your input.” She walked around, so everyone got a look.

Maleficent practically chirped when she saw hers. “Wow. Beautiful.”

Evelyn smiled. “Ricardo did yours personally. He thought the Maid of Honor needed something with a little more flair. Of course, I won’t let you outshine either bride.”

Maleficent turned to Ricardo. “It’s amazing.”

Ricardo grinned and squared his shoulders. “When you first came in, I knew I had to do something special for you.” He put his hands on her forearms. “You are going to slay, my friend!”

It was hard to tell from where she was, but Regina could have sworn Maleficent blushed. Regina snickered to herself. Maleficent deserved to have someone gush over her, especially since Ricardo meant it. He looked like a kid in a candy store as he stood with Maleficent.

“Uh, why don’t you act like you’re married and not some omega in heat? You don’t have to basically bend over for her!” Zelena sneered.

“Whoa! Calm down! He’s not Mister Steal Ya Girl,” Kathryn said.

“She’s not going to get that.” Or so Regina hoped. If she did, Regina would start to ration Zelena’s time with Lily. “But, yes, Zelena, calm the hell down. Ricardo is doing his best to make sure this is a special event, not just for me, but for all of us. Let the man work, especially if Maleficent likes what he has going on.”

Zelena grumbled, of course, but thankfully did not say anything. She probably realized it would only start up the rumors about her and Maleficent. So, there was silence for a moment and when conversation started up, it was about outfits and not bachelorette parties. Thank the gods for small favors.

“Regina, we should do something if we’re not going to have a bachelorette party. Just something to celebrate,” Kathryn said.

Regina waved her off. “My wedding is the celebration. I don’t understand the concept of a bachelorette party, in all honesty. It seems to be the idea of one last hurrah, but I think we all know and agree my hurrahs are all centered around Emma.”

“Aw!” Ricardo cooed.

“No!” All of the ladies yelled. 

“Do **not** encourage her!” Kathryn pointed a strong finger at Ricardo.

“What, why? She should celebrate her love. Right, Emily?” Ricardo called his wife, who was very focused on her work with Lily. 

Emily held up a cut of cloth to Lily. “Ricardo, I’m not indulging you. I have a dragon to dress. I have to get the type of cloth perfect.”

Ricardo huffed. “You never indulge me. Do you think Emma treats Regina like that?”

“I’m sure Regina doesn’t spend her time trying to rope Emma into nonsense,” Emily replied.

“Oh, no. It’s very much the latter.” Regina could have said more, but she got a text and checked it. It was a picture of Emma on the couch with Henry, both holding game controllers. Henry was grinning like a maniac. There was a caption that read “he’s so YOUR son! He’s cheating!” She could not help smiling.

“That’s her, isn’t it?” Maleficent asked.

“You two are cute,” Kathryn said.

Regina rolled her eyes. She did not know how she got into this mess, but it was impossible to be upset. They could make fun of her all they wanted. This was the best thing to happen to her, not just marrying Emma, but having a family with Emma, and having an extended family point blank. She could not and would not ask for more.

-8-8-8-8-

Emma and her group walked into Evelyn’s shop like they were lost. Emma had been once with Regina. Regina wanted to get her some custom made clothing, but it felt too decadent to Emma, so she ended up just spending her time watching Regina try things on and buy things. No one else had ever gone. It was too expensive.

“I call Mulan!” Ricardo practically fell out of the ceiling onto Mulan, who made a surprised noise. He was a sweetheart, having done his best to make Emma feel comfortable in the shop the last time she was there.

Evelyn stepped over quickly. “Please, forgive my son.”

“No, don’t forgive me!” Ricardo put his hands out as he backed away from Mulan. “Every time the sheriff’s department has to stop some nonsense within view of people I watch you work and you’re amazing!”

“Emily, are you going to come get your fanboy or wait for Mulan to run screaming from the joint?” Emma asked.

Emily was some feet away, staring at Ruby. She blinked. “I’m sorry, what?” She shook her head and walked up to Ruby. “I have the perfect idea for you. Are you standing near Emma during the wedding?”

Ruby shook her head. “No, that honor will probably go to her son.”

“Ah, yes, Henry. He came in by himself the other day,” Emily said.

Emma waved it off. “He’s trying to exercise some independence and show he’s mature enough to handle his wedding responsibilities.” It was cute and maybe they all needed it. She and Regina had to get comfortable with the idea of Henry being able to handle himself to avoid freaking out while they were on their honeymoon. So far, she felt confident he would be okay. He was responsible and she did not want to be one of those sires who acted like their omega kids needed to be locked in a tower for protection. She would wait and see if Regina was ready to cut the cord and that had everything to do with Henry being her baby and nothing with his sexual status. 

Emily sighed. “That ruins my whole idea.” She grabbed Ruby by the elbow. “Come. We have to work something out. Your features are too striking to let this whole thing go to waste.” Ruby looked to Emma for help as Emily dragged her off. 

Ruby then turned her attention to Dorothy, but Dorothy had her hands full. There were three shop girls on Dorothy already, taking her measures and talking a mile-a-minute to her. Dorothy’s eyes wide and she looked slightly horrified.

Evelyn rubbed her eyes. “As you can see my shop happens to be fans of the sheriff’s department.”

Emma chuckled. “It’s kinda adorable.”

“Only because you’re not the one dealing with it. Come, I’ll be handling you and your mother.” Evelyn waved Emma and Snow deeper into the shop.

“Thanks.” Emma and Snow followed along. They were all in the same room, for their comfort and also for Evelyn’s team to compare notes and brainstorm together. 

“So, are you guys doing a big bachelorette party?” Ricardo asked.

Emma laughed, going as far as slapping her knee. “No!”

“Did you and Regina agree to no bachelorette parties?” Emily asked.

“I don’t know about Regina, but I don’t want to be any part of what Ruby would plan with my mom,” Emma replied. The idea of it was traumatizing, so she did not want to see it in action. It would be like an acid trip, involving petting bunnies while drunk out of their minds.

“Good point,” Ricardo said and then took the conversation in a completely different direction. “So, when is the sheriff’s department hiring an omega? You guys are representing the rainbow flag well, but you’re missing an omega. Now, I’m a fan no matter what, but I’d be more of a fan if you had an omega on the staff.”

“Yeah, boss, when are we hiring an omega?” Ruby asked with her usual teasing grin.

Emma rolled her eyes. “The second we get a budget for another actual deputy. We can only pay you part-time as it is. Besides, Ricardo, shouldn’t you feel good about an omega bossing us around?” She winked at him.

“Oh, don’t get him started on Regina’s landslide victory in the special election,” Emily said with a groan, but it was too late. Ricardo gushed over Regina putting it over on everyone trying to kick her out of office. Several other people chimed in and that was that.

-8-8-8-8-

Regina and Henry were out and about, on the hunt for tables and chairs to rent for the reception. Henry had a list of places. Regina could hear Emma in her head, “he’s so your son.” It was a delight to see bits of herself in Henry, even though she tended to spend a lot of time looking for Emma in him.

“I’m thinking about the layout of the house. Should we go more white to avoid having the red clash?” Henry asked.

It was a question that bothered Regina as well. “I think we should be able to cheat a little with the color since this is for the reception. We should be able to add a little more black to go with the decor as well as our usual dark colors.”

Henry glanced down at himself. He had on black and red. He glanced at her. She had on black and red. “Is this weird?”

Regina shrugged. “I have no idea. I actually like it.”

“We used to do this before we even got together as a complete family. Even when I was mad at you.”

“I think it has to do with you doing things that are familiar to you, even if those things come from someone you dislike or don’t trust. I used to find myself doing many things like my mother, even though I never liked them when she did them.”

He nodded, but they did not get a chance to explore that further. David trotted up to them. He and Henry greeted each other with high-fives. He then grabbed Henry and put him in a headlock, mussing his hair. Henry laughed.

“Hey, you two. Regina, I was hoping I could talk to you for a minute,” David said.

Regina did not really want to spend time talking to David. Yes, she and Snow had buried the hatchet, but that did not mean she had to suddenly like the shepherd. But, he was her mate’s father and she was about to get married to his daughter. It probably had to do with that.

Henry laughed. “I guess it’s time for the shovel talk. I’ll go keep myself busy. The bakery up there might be good for a wedding cake.” He was gone before Regina could remind her they were not using that bakery. 

She sighed and turned her attention to David. “Well, how about we have this discussion over coffee?” They were not too far from _Granny’s_.

“Sure.”

They walked there in silence. Regina ordered tea while David got a milkshake and a muffin. There was an open table by the wall and they occupied it as soon as they could. She prepared her tea the way she liked it and let him eat some of his muffin, but he was taking up her time.

“Henry and I have shopping we have to get to for the wedding,” Regina said.

David yelped and sat up a little straighter. “Uh, right! Sorry. I just wanted to talk to you a little bit about Emma and Snow.”

Regina held in a groan. “What about them?”

“For a long time, I hated you, and not just because of the terror you caused in the Enchanted Forest. It was for the pain you caused Snow. She loved you so much—”

Regina held up a hand. “I’m going to stop you there.” She did not want to hear any bullshit and that was what talk of Snow loving her back then was.

“Okay.” He held up his hands in surrender and took a healthy gulp of his milkshake. “I know you talked to her and brightened her whole world. That’s what you do with both of them, you brighten their world. I don’t understand it, but you do. I’m happy about that.”

Regina was unimpressed. “Good for you.”

“What I’m trying to say is that I appreciate having you around. There really is a good person inside of you that Snow kept talking about. I thought she was crazy, but here you are. I just want you to promise you’ll keep being this person and take care of Emma. She deserves it and needs it.”

Regina scowled. “I don’t need you to make requests of me. I have every intention of taking care of Emma, as I have been since the start of our relationship.”

David frowned right back at her. “You say that as if you didn’t know she was your child’s sire and you still tried to make her life hell.”

“I say that as I know Emma’s intentions toward me and our child. Let’s get one thing clear, I’m not going to let you sit here and once again try to play with the moral high ground when it comes to Emma and parenting. I appreciate you wanting to do right by Emma. Hell, I even appreciate you wanting to do right by Snow, but you need to get off of your high horse before I tear out its heart.”

David’s nostrils flared. “I suppose you’re right.”

“Yes, so perhaps this could be a new beginning for us as well where you don’t act like you’ve done absolutely no wrong.” He would never be her favorite person, but he was Emma’s father regardless. She would have to deal with him, but he needed to learn, understand, and appreciate it was the same on his end.

David ground his teeth together and then took a healthy gulp of his milkshake, probably to think of something to say that was not the same smug garbage he tended to spew. “Well, just take care of Emma.”

“As I said, I will. How about you do me a favor and apologize to my niece? While Lily might not ask for one, she deserves one, from both you and Snow.” That might take him down a peg, remind him that he was not without sin, and make her actually want to share a conversation with him. He did not have the history with her that she had with Snow, but he acted so familiar with her. 

David nodded. “I suppose you’re right.”

“Look, David, we’re family, like it or not. You treat me a certain way and I’ll treat you the same. I am not without forgiveness.” Zelena would always be a testament to how open Regina could be when she was not out for revenge.

He bit his muffin, taking almost half of it in one bite. “That’s true. We are family.”

“Then, let this be the end of this. Neither of us is better than the other. We both want the best for Emma, Henry, and, believe it or not, Snow. We can agree on that, yes?”

“Yes.”

“Then I will see you at the wedding.” Regina got up and marched out of the diner. Henry was by her side immediately. They fell into step and went about their business.

“Gramps giving you a hard time?” he asked.

“Just being a protective sire. Something for you to look forward to when you start dating,” Regina replied.

Henry chuckled. “I’m more worried about how you’ll take it.”

Regina smiled, feeling a calm inside of her that she did not know could exist. “I want you to be happy with whatever mate you decide. Now, we both know I’ll have an opinion on it, but I’ll try to be as supportive as I can, as long as I don’t think your relationship is toxic or dangerous. I didn’t have a choice in the beginning. I don’t want that for you. I also don’t want you to depend on outside sources to try to find your True Love, if that’s something you want to look for. And I want you to know what a healthy relationship looks like.”

Henry locked arms with her and smiled at her. “You and Ma are doing a good job with that. And, it’s good to know you’ll support me.”

“I’ll do my best to always support.” Now.

“Well, right now, I have to support you. Let’s find the perfect tablecloth.” Henry yanked her down the street. It was beautiful that he was so enthusiastic about the upcoming wedding.

-8-8-8-8-

Emma sat in a booth at the _Rabbit Hole_ and blew out a breath, certain she was drunk. It was not on purpose once, but figuring out alcohol for the wedding was a bigger labor than she imagined. Her party was down for the count, except for Dorothy.

“Ruby! Ruby!” Emma knew she was shouting louder than necessary, but her volume control was broken. Ruby was passed out in Dorothy’s lap.

“How are we gonna get Mulan home?” Dorothy’s eyes went wide as she stared at poor Mulan. She was bent across the booth, head on the back cushion, mouth dropped open.

“How are we gonna get home?” Emma replied. If Ruby was so drunk she was out like a light, Emma did not trust herself to walk home. She did not even want to try to stand up.

“Call… call… call…” Dorothy paused and searched her mind for the name she needed. “Oh! Your future wife! Call her!”

“Yes!” Emma pulled out her phone and stuck out her tongue as she sent an SOS text message. She was not sure why she sent a text. It seemed safer, but safer to what? She was not doing anything wrong. This was a test that went on too long thanks to a lack of adult supervision.

Regina responded in almost no time. “I’ve sent for help. Don’t throw a tantrum when it arrives.”

Emma had no idea what that meant until Lily arrived minutes later. Regina sent Lily. Fuck that. She would sooner let Zelena drive her home.

“Nope! Nope!” Emma tried to get up, but a passed out Mulan blocked her.

“Calm down. I’m just driving everyone home. It’s not even to help you. It’s to help Regina,” Lily said.

That was reasonable. Besides, someone would need to help Lily get Mulan to the car anyway. Dorothy had Ruby. They piled into Lily’s sedan, well, really Maleficent’s sedan, but Maleficent did not know how to drive just yet. The ride was quiet, except Dorothy singing the praises of the last shot of liquor she had. Apparently, the reception better have Jack Daniels Honey or there would be hell to pay.

They dropped Mulan first, getting her into her apartment with little difficulty. Dorothy and Ruby were next. Then, it was just Lily and Emma. Hell in a car as far as Emma was concerned. Lily drove to the house and parked, but they did not get out. There was something that needed to be done. It was why Lily was sent.

“So… I’m marrying your… aunt…” Emma said. It was weird to say, but it was the truth. That was what Regina considered herself and what Lily accepted her as such. While she might not say “Tía Regina,” she always made sure people knew Regina was her “tía.” It was actually really nice.

Lily sighed. “That you are.”

“That makes us family.”

“That it does.”

“So…” Emma looked directly at Lily. “I’m going to take advice from your sire. I’m going to leave it all right here between us. I forgive you.” She did not need to carry around all the anger and hatred for Lily anymore. Lily was going to be there. That was going to happen.

Lily flinched, like she had been punched. “You… what?”

“I forgive you.”

Lily sucked her teeth. “That’s the liquor talking.”

“Oh, no, if I let the liquor talk I’d be cursing you out six ways to fucking Sunday. This is me talking, from the heart. I forgive you. I’m willing to let the past go. You’re my family because you’re Regina’s family. I’ll be there for you, like family.”

Lily scowled. “Are you doing this because your parents called me to do some half-ass apology?”

Emma blinked. “My parents did what?”

“They invited me and my mom out to ‘formally’ apologize. That’s actually how they put it.”

“Well, good for them. I didn’t even know that happened. What I do know is I love Regina and I want her life to be as smooth as possible. For that to happen, I have to let go of everything I’ve been carrying toward you. You’re my family.” How fucked up was that? Emma did not think about it. She really needed to let it go.

Lily scowled. “Oh, so now this is all on me?”

“What the hell is wrong with you? I’m trying to make things right between us. Your beef with my parents is with them and we both know I have a legitimate beef with you. I’m ready to let that go, though. Are you ready to be a damn adult with me?”

“I’ve been trying to apologize to you for a while now, so don’t act like the thing between us is my fault.”

Emma snorted. “I know you have, but I wasn’t ready. Do you understand how much hurt you caused me?”

“Of course I understand! Who the hell could understand it better? And I know for all the hurt I put on you, you gave me the opposite when you brought me here. You gave me my damn mother and a damn aunt and whatever the hell Zelena’s zany ass is! I have fucking cousins thanks to you. Literally thanks to you!” Lily threw her hand out at Emma.

Emma had to puff up a little because, yeah, Henry was thanks to her. “He’s a good kid, right?”

Lily sighed. “He likes dragging me places around town, trying to get me familiar with the place. He makes me feel welcomed. Regina makes me feel loved.” She fiddled with her fingers. “It’s nice.”

Emma took a moment. “It is, which is why I forgive you.”

“I’m sorry I cost you this.”

Emma shook her head. “You didn’t. I got it. It’s here, for both of us. As long as we don’t screw it up or sabotage the other.”

Lily nodded. “I’m done with that. I’m done with the chip on my shoulder. I’m done blaming you for your parents’ actions. I want Regina to be happy and I want Henry to be happy, so I want you to be happy. I’m all about this being an actual celebration.”

“Good.”

“So, what liquor did you decide on?”

Emma groaned. “Thankfully I took notes because I’m not going to remember my name tomorrow.”

“As long as you remember this.”

“No, this is already etched in my memory. Now, let’s get outta here and get some food before I fall over.” Emma shoved the door open. She needed food now. Something to soak up the alcohol. 

Lily laughed and followed her out of the car. Despite being drunk, Emma managed to walk tall. Everything seemed to be coming together around this wedding, mending wounds. She never would have thought a wedding, _her_ wedding could have such power.

-8-8-8-8-

The wedding day was upon them. Granny had agreed to officiate, getting certified the day after Emma asked. Granny was dressed in a blood red suit to keep with the color scheme of the wedding with a string of white roses in her hair. Emma had commented she looked cute earlier and had to duck a crossbow bolt. Her complaint of “you trying to kill me on my wedding day?” was met with a laugh.

Emma stood with Granny at the altar in a crimson mermaid style dress. There was white lace work along the waist and bodice, going up to the single, thick shoulder strap. She had talked Regina into doing the bridal march to her. She could not articulate why, but she would love watching Regina walk through the small audience to her. She was worth coming to.

“You want in on the pool that a villain will attack sometime within the next hour?” Granny whispered.

Emma scowled. “You’re kidding. There’s always a damn pool with you people.”

The music started and all eyes went to the house. There stood Regina with Henry, who would walk her down the aisle. Emma’s eyes went wide. She had not known what Regina planned to wear for the wedding, but the white tux with a crimson vest was not it. Henry had on the same thing. They also had matching red and while oxford shoes on. They even had matching red bow ties. Emma had to hold back tears.

Regina’s hair was long and done up with a crown of red and white roses. She looked gorgeous and as she came closer, Emma was certain all she could see was love in Regina’s eyes. She could feel the love in her bones and it grew as Regina slipped closer. And when Regina stood before her with their precious son, Emma felt like she might burst from so many positive emotions.

“You’re beautiful,” Regina said in a low voice.

Emma’s lip trembled. “You, too.”

Before they could get any deeper into the ceremony, the ground rumbled. Emma almost fell over in her heels, but Regina caught her. The ground just outside of the yard exploded and the most massive wolf Emma had ever seen emerged with burning red eyes and fur blacker than coal streaked with the white so clean clouds would have been envious.

“Are you kidding me?” Emma screamed.

“I won the pool!” Lily pumped her fist.

“None of that matters if Fenrir eats us!” Zelena motioned to the monster wolf. 

“Who summoned Fenrir?” Snow said as she dashed off to the side and grabbed her bow and quiver.

Emma arched an eyebrow. “Really, Mom?”

Snow shrugged. “What, it’s your wedding? Did you really think nothing would happen?” Proving she was not alone, David pulled his sword as did Mulan.

Pretty much everyone at the ceremony got into a defensive stance as Fenrir pushed into the yard. He snarled as Regina and Maleficent stood in front of everyone. Well, everyone except Snow. Snow stood before Fenrir’s drooling maw and glared at him.

“Bad wolf!” Snow shouted at the top of her lungs. It was forceful enough for Fenrir to take a step back. “You’re ruining the happiest day of Emma and Regina’s combined life! Bad wolf!” Fenrir winced.

“You think that’ll work?” Emma asked Regina from the side of her mouth. It looked like it worked. Well, for a second anyway.

Fenrir composed himself and growled. He stepped forward again, but Snow did not back down. Regina moved in front of Snow.

“It’ll ruin the day even more if the Matron of Honor is eaten by an immortal wolf,” Regina said.

A maniacal giggle from the house let them know who did this. “I bet you’ll think twice about threatening me when I know where to find a god-killer!” Gold boasted.

Emma looked at Regina. “You threatened him?”

“No, we promised him. And he overplayed his hand this time,” Regina replied with a smirk.

“How? He said this thing is a god-killer,” Emma said.

“Yes, but he failed to take something into account,” Regina replied.

Emma could not imagine Gold making a mistake, but as the growing Fenrir moved in closer, heavy chains on his paws rattling, they all saw he did. Fenrir charged, but went right for Maleficent. He bent and somehow nuzzled her, even though his head alone was larger than she was.

“You dumb dog, what are you doing?” Gold snarled as he shoved forward.

Regina turned to him and snickered. “You don’t know this because you don’t know everything about Maleficent, but she and Fenrir used to live in the same fae forest. He loves her and I buried him with her. I just couldn’t break the chains while we were here, but you handled that.” She smirked.

Gold threw up his hands like he was about to escape, but Regina and Zelena were faster. They bound him with the chains from Fenrir. He fell to the ground and, of course, the sisters cackled. They also high-fived, like this was part of a plan.

“Did you honestly think we didn’t know you’d try to sic Fenrir on us after we showed you were done playing around?” Regina inquired.

Zelena snickered. “You got played so hard.”

Maleficent moved to join them. “I told you guys we didn’t even have to mention Fenrir. He’d know the little pup was here and do all the hard work for us.” She hugged Fenrir. “I’m so happy he let you out. Wait until you meet my daughter!” Fenrir actually barked, like he was a normal dog and not a giant hell beast.

“I still win the pool, right?” Lily asked.

Mulan held her sword tight as she looked around. “Wait, so is there no fight to the death?”

“No, no fight to the death. Game, set, and match. Rumple can’t escape these chains as they were made to bind a god-killer and Rumple isn’t even a flea on said god-killer.” Regina turned to the audience. “Belle, forgive us, but he can’t seem to help himself.”

Belle had nothing to say to that and did not try. With a wave of their hands, Gold vanished, the backyard was fixed, and the wedding was on, with the addition of a massive wolf. Fenrir turned out to be a better guest than Gold, though.

Granny went back to her place at the altar. Regina and Emma stood in their places as their bridal parties got back into position. Henry moved to stand on Emma’s side while the couple turned to face Granny, who performed a perfect ceremony that also made Emma want to burst, as if the earlier distraction had not happened. This was so much. It became even more when Granny glanced at Henry.

“Before the couple say their vows, their son wants to say a few things to them and to us,” Granny announced as she took a step back, giving Henry room.

Henry smiled at both of his mothers. “I’m going to keep this brief, but I want you both to know I love you and I love what you’ve managed to create for yourselves, for me. I know I haven’t been the best son, but I’ve learned so much from both of you, through observation and blatant outright lessons. I now know how lucky I am to have you both in my life. But, more than that, I know how lucky we all are to have each other, to love each other. For you two to take this step, to show how much you’ve learned to trust yourselves and each other, speaks volumes to all of us and inspires all of us. We can always believe in ourselves, in love, and become more than who we were yesterday, for ourselves and for others. You’re both an inspiration and I’m so awed by you. I love you both.” 

Henry leaned in and gave each of them a hug. Emma was ready to break down as soon as he touched her, but some greater force held her together. Maybe it was because Regina was crying. She reached over and wiped away Regina’s tears. Magic had to be in play to keep Regina’s makeup in place. Regina took a breath and managed to stop crying as Granny stepped back in. 

“And now, the vows,” Granny said. 

Emma had to go first or she would burst into tears and she did not have magic to save her magic. She took a breath and then a slow, wobbly exhale. “Regina, you’ve…” Her voice quivered and she had to swallow. “You’ve given me everything I need and want in life. Saying you complete me is cheap. You’ve enhanced me in ways I never thought possible, ways I barely understand. Maybe moving the moon was the perfect metaphor for us. I would move Heaven and Earth for you and everything we have together.” She glanced at Henry, who grinned at her. “I can only hope I give this same endless, fulfilling feeling to you. I want us to build on this forever and always. I want to move the moon with you every moment of our lives.”

Regina smiled. “Elegant, my love, as I expected. I can hardly express what you mean to me. Everything you think I’ve given you, you’ve given me. You’ve allowed me to see my true worth and helped me correct my course. You’ve accepted me and everything that comes with me in ways I hadn’t thought were possible at the time. You’ve helped me gain things I hadn’t believed I deserved, but you showed me otherwise. I dream of being able to continue this journey with you forever and always, regardless of the destination.”

Robbie and the Little Guy were let loose, each holding a ring to hand over. Robbie gave hers to Regina, but Emma had to keep her brother from eating the ring he had. She gave Regina an awkward smile as they faced each other. They slipped the rings on and Granny pronounced them married. They kissed before Granny even finished her sentence. 

The backyard erupted into cheers. The cheers grew as Emma and Regina pulled away from each other to grab Henry into a hug. The flashes were blinding as pictures were taken.

The wedding photographer then moved to set up shots. Emma could only imagine how good the pictures were going to be, even if Fenrir moved into some of them. There were shots of the entire wedding party, everyone decked out in their white and red. Then, there was Emma and Regina. Emma, Regina, and Henry. Emma, Regina, Henry, Robbie, and Little Guy. Regina, Zelena, and Maleficent. Lily, Henry, Robbie, and Little buy. Emma, Snow, David, and Little Guy. Emma, Snow, David, Little Guy, and Henry. Emma and Ruby. And so many other variations.

Emma went to do a wardrobe change and was surprised to find Regina had done the some. Now, Emma was the one in the red suit, which had been tailored to fit her, and Regina was decked out in a red and white ball gown. For a long moment, they stared at each other, standing at opposite ends of the living room, both equally impressed. For some reason, this filled Emma with more emotion, as if Regina had not just married her. 

They drifted to each other like dual stars, caught in each other’s gravitational pull. They danced together, ignoring the fact that they had not done the spotlight dance first. Ruby acted fast and had the DJ play the spotlight song. They held each other close and swayed together. Once the spotlight dance was over the living room became a dance floor with other couples coming to dance, including Henry and Violet, his plus one. Maleficent danced with Zelena and it was the first time Emma saw Zelena relax with someone who was not her sister.

“So, when do you two leave for your honeymoon?” David asked.

“In the morning. We’re packed and everything,” Emma replied.

“Are you sure you don’t want us to watch Henry?” Snow asked.

“We trust Zelena and Maleficent,” Regina replied. Well, Regina trusted them and Emma trusted Henry. They would probably all take care of each other.

Snow’s jaw twitched, but she did not say anything. Emma directed Regina away from the other couple before Snow put her foot in her mouth. They ended up near Ruby and Dorothy. Poor Dorothy looked so awkward, trying to keep the beat and failing miserably, but clearly wanted Ruby to be happy.

“Finally, you two!” Ruby grinned at both of them.

Emma smiled. “Yeah, but now you’re next.”

Ruby glanced at Dorothy and kissed her on the end of her nose. “Someday. So, what did I tell you about a villain attack?”

Emma snorted. “Apparently, Fenrir isn’t really a villain, but a lap dog. But, I told you we should keep track of Disney characters.”

Ruby frowned. “Fenrir is Norse mythology, not Disney.”

“Clearly you missed the only good _Thor_ movie,” Regina said, which Emma had to laugh at.

“Thor is _Marvel_ … OH! And _Marvel_ is _Disney_.” Ruby shook her head. “That’s just awful. _Disney_ owns our whole world and we don’t even know it.” She blew out a breath. “Anyway, where are you two honeymooning again?”

“We’re going to Boston.” Just the thought made Emma’s heart skip a beat.

Ruby’s brow wrinkled as she arched an eyebrow. “Boston?” She was not impressed.

“Boston.” Emma and Regina looked at each other, lost in each other’s eyes. There was magic in Boston.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Boston.


	5. Where Our Story Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters; Disney/ABC owns them.
> 
> Public Service Announcement: there is sex in this chapter. You’re welcome.

5: Where Our Story Begins

Emma glanced down the bar and was certain she had never seen a more beautiful woman. Not in real life, not on television, not the movies, and not in dirty magazines. She wanted to say the woman fell from heaven, but that line was way too played out and she did not want to risk getting a drink thrown in her face, especially a drink from this place. It might actually melt her skin. 

The woman was way too attractive to be in a dive bar that served gasoline under the guise of alcohol. From her outfit, she had money, too, dressed in a power suit with pinstripes and a vest, like she was an old-time mobster. It was like she had a board meeting or something and needed to let everyone know she was in charge without saying it. _I’d let her boss me around_. Glancing at her shoes, _hell, I might even let her walk on me_.

Thoughts of robbing her had floated through Emma’s mind. The outfit had to cost a few thousand dollars. She had a purse clutched close to her, which appeared as expensive as everything else about her. She probably had a bunch of credit cards on her. Emma could use the money. She could barely afford the toxic water from this bar. Emma could get close to her. It would be easy, especially since she seemed a little out of it.

In all honesty, she was way too good for this place, yet there she was. Her expression probably explained her presence, though. She looked like her best guy dumped her. _Ugh, was that really my thought at the time?_

"Hey." Emma waved the bartender over. He was a young guy, handsome with a hipster beard, probably could do better than working at this hole in the wall, but whatever. "What's the lady at the end of the bar drinking?" It would be nice to chat up a beautiful woman, more so than stealing from her anyway. She would play things by ear and see what happened. 

He arched an eyebrow and scoffed as he looked her up and down. "I think you're out of your league." Okay, maybe with that attitude he totally deserved to work in this piece of shit bar.

She gave him a lopsided grin, even though she wanted to tell him off and punch him in his jaw, even at the risk of cutting her knuckles on his stupid beard. She needed him right now to help with what was going on. "Why don't you let me find that out on my own?" _Why does every bartender try to warn me off of Regina? I'm not listening. And who the hell would?_

The bartender sucked his teeth. "I'm trying to spare you the crash and burn. A couple of guys have already tried to buy her a drink before you stumbled in. I think they were alphas, too, and she told them to piss off, in more eloquent, yet somehow harsher language. She's obviously classy and probably got something heavy on her mind to be in a place like this."

Emma shrugged. “I’m willing to try my luck.” _It was probably about here I started considering pickpocketing as a secondary thing, if I ever actually considered it_. There was always a chance she talked herself into that just to give herself courage enough to make her approach. “So, what's she drinking?" She would show him.

He shook his head. "She told me to tell anyone who asked what she's drinking to tell them it's none of their damn business and that’s the radio edit of what she said.” He threw his hands up and walked away.

Emma shook her head. _She probably told him the radio edit, but it was the Harvard edition and he couldn’t remember it_. _Useless ass_. This was not going to be easy, but then again, nothing worth it ever was. She downed the rest of her drink, ignoring the acidic burn in her throat, and took a deep breath as she gathered her courage. _You got this, just gotta use the right approach. So, don’t be like a pushy guy or like an entitled alpha_. She could do that.

Emma got up off her bar stool and was pleased with how solid her legs felt. She stood tall and strong, even though her stomach flipped a little. She had this. She swaggered down the bar, certain she appeared infinitely more confident than she had about fourteen years ago. She was as nervous as she had been back then, which made no sense. She even knew how this would end. It did nothing for her nerves. _Maybe I still can’t believe she’s with me. She would ever be with me. Crazy_.

"You know, pretty women shouldn't look so sad," Emma said as she stood before Regina, who looked close to crying tears into her whiskey. _Wow, I really said that? Loser!_ But, then again, she had barely been eighteen and had absolutely no idea how to talk to women.

Regina did not spare her a glance and Emma felt like there was lead in her belly. It was like she was eighteen all over again. What would she have to do to get this beautiful woman’s attention? _Gotta be different, gotta think fast_. She gathered her resolve mixed with her courage and found more words.

"You should let me buy you a drink that's a little happier than whiskey," Emma said.

Regina gave her a look that should have set her on fire, and not in a good way. Her stomach dropped into her feet, just like it had done years ago. But, that was good. She was cemented to her spot now, so she could double down.

“And what pray tell is happier than whiskey?" Regina’s tone let Emma know Regina thought she was a moron.

Emma grinned. "Tequila!" She threw her hands up. With luck, tequila affected Regina the way it affected most people and made her clothes fall off. _That’s a sight I’m looking forward to_. In fact, a part of her jumped at the thought. _Down. Gotta do this right or we get nothing_.

Regina groaned, as if that was the worst idea she had ever heard. "If they water down the tequila here like they do the whiskey, then it probably won't be much fun. In fact, if it’s anything like the whiskey, it’s probably battery acid."

Emma chuckled. _Good. She’s talking to you! Keep going_. “You got a point.” _That’s what I said before, right?_ She was pretty sure it was, but she worried she would mess this up.

Regina played a good game, but she did not smell sorrowful like she did that night. Her scent had been curious, enticing, and maybe even a little challenging or daring. Of course, now she smelled like pure heaven and Emma was pleased Regina could not mimic her aroma from that night. _You did that_. Her inner alpha flared up a bit, but she battled it back down. _Now is not the time!_

Regina stared ahead, as if Emma was not right next to her. “I typically do."

Emma sat down next to Regina and tried to secretly check out Regina. From the smirk on Regina's face, she knew she failed. Ah well. Time to press forward, so her grin went back into place.

"I bet you do always have a point and you're probably not smug about it at all," Emma said.

Regina cut her a glance, but made sure to focus ahead before she spoke. "Why don't you go bother someone else?"

Emma pretended to check her non-existent wristwatch. "Sorry, I don't have anywhere to be for a while now. Besides, my schedule is pretty clear on the bothering people issue. Looks like you're stuck with me. So, tequila?" She wiggled her eyebrows. “It’ll be so much more fun than whiskey. Whiskey is like a sad cowboy drink while tequila is like a happy cowboy drink.”

Regina pursed her lips. She gave Emma a solid once over. “I don't mix drinks. I also don't mix company.” 

_Was that about my age?_ Emma grinned even more and rubbed her hands together. "Good thing it's just me."

Regina curled her lip and looked so dangerous. "You think you're cute."

Emma sat up tall and put her chin in the air, needing to look completely proud of herself. "Oh, I know I am. That's why you're still talking to me. You think so, too."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Do you think you can go bother someone else? I'm just trying to work through something here." 

_Little did I know at the time how much progress I already made since she didn’t threaten me here or actually kill me_. Emma nodded. “That's fair. Tequila helps me work through things.” This was very true. Alcohol had gotten her through some very tough times.

“I can only imagine.”

“Tequila also helps with imagining.”

“I imagine it would help you go away as well.”

Emma laughed. “Tequila is a magical drink, so it wouldn’t hurt to try.”

“I know magic and tequila isn’t it.”

“Then you don’t know tequila, my friend.” A half-smirk settled onto Emma’s face.

Regina narrowed her gaze, a fire there. It was different from before, but no less intriguing. "You're not going to go away until I agree to tequila, are you?"

Emma could not help shrugging. “Probably not. In fact, if I died right now, I'd probably haunt you forever and always." She blatantly checked Regina out. “Which, quite honestly, would probably be an upgrade in existence for me.”

Regina scowled and huffed. “Fine. You may buy me tequila."

Emma was giddy and waved the bartender over. "Two tequilas, please." She grinned at him and wagged her eyebrows, wanting to rub in her success. He rolled his eyes, but moved to make it happen. She tipped her drink to him as soon as he stepped them down. He gave her a sneer, which only made her smile more.

"Thank you. Now, will you leave me be?" Regina asked with a glare.

Emma drew back and her stomach flipped, much like it had so many years ago. She would never forget the feeling, the solid knowledge of seeing Regina was dangerous in her eyes and hearing it in her voice. But, it only pulled her in more, even now. 

Regina was making Emma work for it, just like before. _Hold your ground. You made it further than anyone else_. And, that went beyond that night. Emma had made it further than literally anyone else when it came to Regina. It made her inner alpha want to puff up and strut, but now was not the time.

"Wow, you’re not even going to drink it with me?" Emma blew out a breath and scratched the side of her head.

Regina gave her a hard look again. “That was not the deal."

Emma smiled. "That is cold-blooded and just poor bar etiquette."

Regina was not impressed. “I’m sorry for not living up to your dive bar standards."

"Well, you gotta gather your bar manners or you'll piss off the bar gods. They'll punish you with my presence for the rest of your life if you’re not careful.” _Oh, thank you, bar gods!_ She would have to pour one out for them when she got a moment. They had come through in the best of ways.

"That is a terrifying thought." Regina sipped her whiskey.

Emma snickered. She loved that snark. "You say that while still ignoring the tequila."

"I still have whiskey."

"And tequila. Never forget about the tequila." She smiled and motioned to the glass with her own drink.

Regina scowled, but the next sip she took was from the tequila glass. Emma preened just like she had at eighteen. She wanted to swagger up and down the bar, now and back then, but instead took a gulp from her own glass. The burn felt like courage in a way she only heard about. _Why the hell do I feel so nervous about this? I didn't feel_ this _nervous the first time!_

Emma coughed as the tequila hit her tongue. "Oh, my god! What did they do to this? Water it down with kerosene?" While that was not word for word what she said before, it was close enough. _Is this location fucking cursed? How is all the liquor the worst thing I’ve ever tasted?_ She was certain they were drinking poison and it was not even good poison.

Regina chuckled. "I've had worse." She took another sip of the tequila and her eyes sort of sparkled. 

Emma remembered the “worse.” The original place probably had served them actual gasoline and called it tequila. It was good to know that she put a smile on Regina’s face.

"You’re pretty when you smile," Emma said and she inhaled, as if breathing in Regina’s expression. The aroma that greeted her enhanced the sight. Regina smelled great, like smokey apples. She had smelled great years ago as well, but it was different then. Along with a crisp, almost spicy scent back then, there was a sorrowful, tartness as well. But, it had lingered in Emma’s nose and on her tongue and in her brain, even now. “Of course, you’re also pretty when you scowl and glare, so I guess you’re just pretty.”

Regina cut her a glance and curled her top lip. "I'm already drinking your horrible tequila. I'll probably even think of you in the morning as I regret this. Isn't that enough?"

"Not hardly. Wanna get out of here with me?" Emma gave her a lopsided grin before taking another swig from her glass. She would probably need more tequila if her nerves did not calm down. Her stomach twisted a little. _You’ve actually come further than anyone has and might ever. She trusts you that much, so don’t fuck it up_. Definitely more tequila. She downed her drink.

Regina cocked an eyebrow, as if inquiring about her wellbeing. Emma waved the expression off. Regina shrugged. “And go where?"

Emma licked her lips. “A park. Not too far from here. We can walk. It'll be fun."

Regina arched an eyebrow. "I feel like you promised that about the tequila, yet being poisoned isn't my idea of fun."

"Oh, live a little!” Emma slapped against the bar. “Especially since we'll both probably be dead in the morning thanks to the tequila. We should probably make the most of tonight. It's nice." _It was at this point I definitely forgot I was supposed to rob her_. She had, in fact, rushed to grab her jacket and pay for the drinks.

Regina sighed and finished her whiskey, throwing her back to take it down. More power to her. "You're in luck. I'm just drunk enough for that to sound like a good idea."

"Tequila is magic." Emma straightened her jacket and offered her arm. 

“Again, I know magic and if that was magic, it was the darkest of dark.” Regina glanced down at her limb and curled her lip once more. 

Emma snickered. “It's clean.”

"I doubt that." Yet Regina grabbed her own jacket and took the offered arm anyway. As they walked to the door, Emma turned and winked at the bartender. He threw her the finger. She did not care.

-8-8-8-8-

Regina was drunk, but the night was nice, like Emma said. She seemed nice and for some reason smelled like safety. It was off-putting, scary even. Maybe that was why she started talking back then. It was certainly why she started talking now, ranting about the stars, constellations, and what they meant as they strolled through the park. Emma watched her as she spoke, never saying anything, just staring at her like she hung the stars herself. No one had ever looked at her like that, not even Daniel. At some point in time, their hands joined together.

The feel of Emma's hand in hers was like magic, even in this world without magic. It had chased away despair and heartache one lonely night a long time ago, somehow assuring her that she was not alone in this vast universe and that the universe had yet to destroy her. She used to wonder how they ended up at her hotel room, but now there was no mystery. Not if Emma made her feel like this so many years ago. She giggled.

"You really are drunk," Emma said.

"Yes." She had convinced herself of just that back then and maybe she had been drunk. This feeling was certainly intoxicating. Of course, back then, she had also had several drinks before Emma swaggered up to her with all the confidence of youth. “Drunk enough to kiss you."

Emma opened her mouth to respond, but did not get the chance to say anything thanks to Regina's mouth covering her own. Emma's lips tasted of cheap, burning tequila, but under that was her. Her fire, her heat, her warmth, and it made Regina melt into her. Emma received her with all the care and love as a needed missive, letting her know she mattered in a manner she had never known existed. _How did she manage this?_

Even now, Regina could not figure out what it was about Emma, but whatever it was, it was unique to Emma. Emma, even as a young nitwit, had slid behind her walls, vaulted her defenses, and had her babbling on and on about stars. Her smell was definitely part of it.

On the oddly warm night so many years ago, Emma’s scent had been something Regina could not place to this day. There was her typical cinnamon, but it was buried underneath something enchanting. _Home_ , it whispered to her now. _But, it couldn’t have been the same then_. But, the aroma was all-encompassing, surrounding her, now and then, yanking her by her soul. 

The memory wrapped around the current moment mixed with Emma’s scent now was more than she could bear. This was beyond magic. Regina’s legs were suddenly weak, as was the rest of her.

"Come." Regina was breathless as she led Emma out of the park to the nearest taxi.

Emma did not argue or put up much of a fight. But, why would she fight? Regina was practically in her lap and refused to stop kissing her. Regina could not stop kissing Emma. Her emotion needed to go somewhere, needed to be expressed somehow. 

Regina did not care that the driver watched them the whole time. Emma's hands wandered her torso and thighs, heavy petting, but nothing beyond. It took everything in Regina to not hop on top of Emma and just let go. It would not be the first time she did something with an audience, but Emma would not like that… at least not once she realized they had been watched. She settled for grinding against Emma and imagining all the things she would do to Emma once they made it to her room.

The ride seemed to take forever and no time at all, which was just like it had been before. Her mind had been clouded before, foggy with emotion and alcohol and a desire, a _need_ , to forget. Now, she practically buzzed with delight and anticipation. She could not really categorize what all of this was doing to her, but she _needed_ her mate.

On the way to the room, Emma could not keep her hands to herself and it made Regina want her all the more. She was desired, craved even, and not for power or what she could do for Emma. She was wanted for herself. Emma was probably the only person to ever want Regina in such a way beyond Daniel.

Emma's wandering hands paused as they entered the hotel room. "Is this your room?" She was breathless, possibly in awe, but also catching her breath from their activities. Back to the game.

"It's my suite, yes." It was almost identical to the one from fourteen years ago.

"Nice."

Regina smirked at her. “I’d really like to show you the bed." She slid her jacket and blazer off of her shoulders and dropped it where she stood. Emma followed her lead.

"Yes, please!" Emma's hands glued themselves to Regina's ass and Emma nuzzled her neck from behind, nipping at her earlobe.

Regina led Emma to the bedroom of the suite, barely able to think thanks to the feel of her mate against her. Her mind was overloaded, senses full to bursting with Emma. She needed more of that, turning to kiss Emma. They lost themselves in kissing.

Regina already felt flooded by Emma. It was the same before. She was not sure how or why Emma had engulfed her that first time. Emma had been her universe even then and she only wanted more, like she would never get enough. Maybe that was the truth. _After all, here we are now_.

Regina, definitely drunk on passion, pulled Emma's shirt off, thankful it was a simple t-shirt. She filled her hands with Emma's breasts, earning a deep moan from Emma. Emma's hands went to Regina's shirt, but she slapped them away before Emma could try to work the buttons. Emma whimpered and pouted as Regina pulled away. She looked impossibly young with disappointment.

"Patience, dear," Regina said and she pushed Emma down on the bed.

Emma watched her with wide green eyes as Regina's fingers flicked the buttons on her shirt. She opened her shirt with practiced flair, revealing a crimson, lace bra that left nothing to the imagination. Emma cupped her breasts immediately and moved like she had plans to nuzzle Regina's chest. That would have to wait. Regina stepped away and Emma pouted.

Regina shrugged out of her shirt and stepped closer to Emma, hands going right to Emma's pants. Emma whimpered as Regina’s fingers brushed against her abdomen as Regina gripped her waistband. She yanked to open the fly while Emma got her way, burying her face in Regina's cleavage. Emma covered her breasts in wet kisses until Regina tugged on her pants to get her out of them. Emma was all for that, lifting up for Regina to pull her pants down. With the way the night was going, Regina expected to see boxers with hearts on them, but was treated to silk boxer briefs that clung to her perfectly. Regina purred at the sight.

"You like?" Emma asked with a smile.

"This time, yes." The first time, she had decided to get Emma naked as soon as possible. Honestly, who wore boxers with hearts on them? Young Emma, apparently. 

Emma rolled her eyes, but Regina put a stop to that. She dragged her tongue along the straining bulge of Emma's boxers. Emma cried out and pressed her hand to Regina's head, fingers threading through Regina’s hair. Regina wasted no time ridding Emma of her underwear, pants, boots, and even taking her socks off. She had plans to take Emma into her mouth, but Emma pulled her up to her feet.

"You need to be naked, too. Now," Emma said, passion taking her breath away.

Regina would have argued, but it was impossible to talk with Emma's tongue in her mouth. Emma kissed her as if it would keep them both alive as she removed Regina's bra. As soon as the bra was gone, Emma palmed Regina's breast and caressed her nipple with her thumb. Regina's knees went weak, but she could not go down first, in any way, shape, or form. She pulled away.

"Get on the bed," Regina said, voice thick and hard, much like Emma.

Emma moved with great haste, kicking her pants away from the bed while she was at it. Her eyes never left Regina as she wiggled out of her skirt and stepped out of her shoes. Emma’s mouth dropped open as Regina gave her a moment to take in the sight of her in nothing but her thigh high stockings. Emma’s mouth did not close once the stockings were gone, but she had looked like she was about to say something. It was possible she wanted to request the stockings stay on, but that was not how this played out. 

Once she was nude, Regina was on Emma in no time. Their lips met as Regina made herself comfortable on top of Emma. Emma's hands went to Regina's waist to steady her as Regina took Emma into her hand. Emma hissed and her head fell back at the loving touch.

“Fuck!” Emma groaned as Regina stroked her.

"Soon." Regina purred as she lifted up enough to rub Emma against her desire. The promise of Emma made her body drip and she rippled around nothing. _Soon_. Her body managed something of a whimper.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Regina smirked, even though she was right there with Emma. She needed Emma inside of her now. Still, she could not help teasing a little. She leaned in, flicked her tongue just against Emma’s lips. Emma let out a mournful cry and tried to come in for a kiss. Regina gave her a squeeze that halted all movement.

“Fuck! Please!” Emma gritted her teeth, practically growling. 

Regina throbbed at Emma’s cries. She had to give them what they both yearned for. Relief as well as ecstasy raced through her as she took the tip. Emma's hips jumped, pushing her home, and they both cried out as they were joined together, as if they were made for each other. They locked eyes as their bodies moved, one of Emma's hands moving to her breast. Regina leaned down, needing a kiss now. Emma obliged and Regina's soul sang at the contact.

For a long while, the room was full of their panting, moaning, and damn their combined scent. The sounds of their bodies meeting, the rhythm of their love. It was so beautiful. 

"By the gods," Regina said, breathless as Emma stroked every inch of her, inside and out. Was there never a time she did not feel Emma across every nerve-ending? Even that first time, it had been like Emma was everywhere in the best of ways. She had blamed alcohol and bereavement, which made sense then. Now, it was clear, Emma was hers and she was Emma’s and that was that.

"You feel fucking fantastic," Emma said through pants as she kneaded Regina’s breast and sent wave after wave of bliss through Regina.

Regina could not think of a response, so she kissed Emma again. Her hands rested on Emma's torso, bracing herself to increase her speed. As she brought her hips down with more force, she moved her hand up Emma's body until her fingers grazed Emma's mating mark. Emma screamed into her mouth and she could feel Emma gush and twitch inside of her. That was more than enough to make her climax, but then Emma caressed her mating mark and her other hand eased to Regina's ass. 

Regina’s heart rate increased in anticipation and then it happened. Emma slid her thumb inside Regina's other entrance and Regina was certain her soul left her body and flew to every inch of the universe as pleasure pushed all the way through her, taking up every space her body had to offer. Lights flashed before her eyes and stars exploded in her blood. She collapsed against Emma. It took her a very long time to come back to herself.

"That wasn't fair," Regina said, panting against Emma's chest.

"What wasn't fair?" Emma asked, caressing the small of Regina’s back.

"Eighteen year old Emma would not have dared to put her thumb in my ass," Regina replied. She would not have allowed it either, no matter how good it felt. There probably would have been a murder that night had Emma tried to be so bold.

"Well, she didn't know it was a surefire way to make you come with her. Instead, she came like a blushing virgin and knotted you after you rode her like she was a show horse."

Regina chuckled, kissing Emma's flushed chest. "I like how you remember it." That was fairly accurate as to what happened, even though Regina was not nearly in the amount of control she tried to show that night.

Emma laughed and hugged Regina as best she could with her exhaustion. “Well, I was there. My pelvis was sore after my night with you."

"I was sore as well." Regina had not realized how wild the night had been until she woke up. Her body had ached in the best of ways, but she could not believe she had betrayed herself, going to bed with some strange alpha. 

"And definitely drunker than you're claiming to be tonight."

Regina sighed. "I definitely was." She could only do something like this if she was drunk. Very drunk. It had not helped that the bar they met served something that she was sure was backyard moonshine and simply labeled as legitimate brands. 

"Not gonna complain. This was fun." Emma’s grin was nothing short of beautiful. 

Regina smiled back. “It was nice to relive our first encounter."

"Hey, we are not done. I recall knotting you at least three times that night."

Emma was not wrong. One of the reasons she had been so sore after her night with Emma was the fact that they had gone at it for hours. They had much more night ahead of them. Lifting her head, Regina kissed Emma. Emma squeezed her breast just right while kissing her back. Regina moved on Emma's knot, spending sparks through her and set Emma to moaning as she erupted into Regina. It was like a surge of happiness. She looked forward to being knotted at least twice more. It was going to be a glorious night, as it had been before.

-8-8-8-8-

Emma woke up to a dark room, much like she had fourteen years ago. It would not have meant anything, but she was alone. Her heart cracked in her chest, sinking into her stomach to be dissolved in acid there. Breathing was impossible. This was too much like fourteen years ago. Her chest hurt, burned, like her ribs had been broken and the fragments tore into her lungs. Regina left her. Her mate left her. Her wife left her.

Her eyes stung with furious, devastated tears. Everything was cold. She was empty, a shell about to collapse in on itself. And then the bathroom door opened.

"Regina?" Emma sniffled.

"Who else?" Regina asked as she turned off the bathroom light. She was as naked as she was when they fell asleep, so that was reassuring for some reason, like she was not about to run out of the suite.

Emma tried to respond, to play it cool, but her voice got caught in her throat. Still, Regina recognized her despair. She fell into bed and gathered Emma into a hug. Emma clung to her and inhaled, breathing Regina in. The scent soothed a very shaky inner alpha, but her nerves were still shot.

"Why do you sound like you're on the verge of tears?" Regina kissed the top of her head and gave her a squeeze, probably to get her to stop shaking.

"I thought you left. This got too real for a second." She had not been nearly as devastated last time, but she had been disappointed and maybe a little heartbroken. And even as Regina held her in loving arms now, it would take a moment to put herself back together. 

"Oh." Regina held her closer and gave her a few more kisses to her forehead and cheeks. "Sorry. I didn't think about that. You seemed deep in your well-earned sleep and I needed to use the bathroom. I felt a little nauseous."

"You shouldn't have actually drank anything in that bar. It was way worse than the dive we met in." Their dive bar had not survived the years. The bar they went to earlier was just in the same location.

Regina only made a noise. After all, she could not actually admit Emma was right or had a point. That did not matter now. The only thing that mattered was that Regina was there and all right. Emma latched onto her and held her as if she would never let Regina go. 

They settled back into bed, Regina almost draped across Emma now. If she got up again, Emma would know. Emma appreciated that.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: they go on a date during their honeymoon. 


	6. Love and Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters; Disney/ABC owns them.
> 
> PSA: there’s more sexy times in this chapter. You’re welcome.

6: Love and Dreams

In the morning, Emma woke up in Regina’s arms and it was the best thing ever. The weight against her was like an anchor to the world, something that told her she mattered. It was like having the sunshine in her soul. She could forget so much pain and suffering from her life and focus on this one thing. This one amazing thing. It was as she had imagined it so many years ago. 

“I wouldn’t have been able to handle this,” she said, mumbling to herself. 

This would have been impossible a decade and a half ago. And it was not all on Regina. While Emma had not been a blushing virgin that night, she had not had much experience in sex either. She was not sure how she would have reacted without the buzz of alcohol and the haze of an omega’s musk in how she let someone in on her secret. She would have been paranoid, as she had been in the past, and eventually left town to never see Regina again, which was something she had done as well. She was more than happy things worked out the way they did.

“Good morning,” Regina said, her voice rough from sleep. It was also possible her throat had been damaged from actually drinking that alcohol last night.

Emma smiled. “It definitely is.” She pushed herself up to kiss Regina. “A dream come true.” What would a teen-Emma have done if she had been able to wake up with Regina? Yes, she might have freaked out, but maybe it would have been for a moment and then she would have realized how awesome things were. Maybe she would have calmed down and thought of something better to do with her time. Probably the same thing wifey-Emma planned to do. She eased a hand between Regina’s legs.

Regina moaned before Emma even got to her destination. “Oh, a treat I can allow myself to indulge in this time.”

“Oh?” Emma wanted to know more, but she also wanted to pleasure her sweet mate, especially since Regina had not felt good last night. She dipped her finger into Regina’s passion, finding her treasure immediately.

Regina purred and bucked against her hand. “It was so hard to leave your warmth. You felt like safety, even then. Why else would I be with you? Comfort and security were things I had never known.”

Emma smiled and kissed Regina’s shoulder, close to her mating mark. Regina shuddered against her and arched against her hand. She could feel Regina grow wetter against her fingers and it ignited fire and pride in her blood. She wanted more. She wanted everything.

“Aw, you loved me even then,” Emma said in a sing-song voice. She could not help herself with that. _She wants you now, she wanted you then_. _She was made for you and you for her._

Regina growled, but did not stop moving. “Never. You were too immature.”

Emma kissed her as her desire spilled down Emma’s fingers. “But, you trusted me. You let me in, even if it was for the night.” Of course, Emma had not known that. She had taken it as a beautiful woman having mercy on her as the woman slummed it for whatever reason. _But, I trusted her, too. Somewhat anyway_. She trusted Regina enough to be hurt when Regina vanished in the middle of the night.

“Emma!” Regina whined, avoiding the subject.

Emma had to laugh. _She’ll only make that sound with you_. That was trust, but it was still fun to taunt Regina. “Yes?”

Of course Regina gave her a nasty glare, which only served to turn her on even more. She was already hard, but now she throbbed. _We really are made for each other_. She ignored her body, though. It was all about Regina right now. Well, in a way. She got her kicks from not giving Regina exactly what she desired while feeling just how much Regina wanted her.

“Are you going to tease me all morning or treat me as if this is our honeymoon?” Regina added a sneer, just to get the point across more.

Emma grinned and licked her lips. “It is our honeymoon, isn’t it? Is it weird we’re back where we started?” She nipped Regina’s earlobe as Regina shifted onto her side, giving Emma a better angle.

“Not weird when it was by design.” Regina moved her leg over Emma’s hip, opening herself up to Emma. “Now, give me what we both want.”

Emma’s heart fluttered at the invitation, and at the order. She would never stop being grateful that Regina wanted her, accepted her, and helped her grow. Regina had given her so much and aided her in getting to be a better person. _I love her so damn much_. She adjusted her body, lining up with Regina. Jutting her hips a little, she coated herself with Regina’s desire. 

“Recapturing the magic and rewriting the ending,” Regina said and hissed as Emma bumped her clit a couple of times.

“But, this is the ending and I like it,” Emma replied as she pushed inside. Would there ever be a time when being inside of Regina was not home and heaven? She hoped not.

Regina keened, pressing back as she accepted all of Emma. “Yes!”

“And in between, we got Henry. We got a precious pup.” Emma pumped her hips as Regina’s body pulled her in deeper. Each ripple felt like a promise and made Emma rut just a little harder. She wanted to keep it slow, lazy, but damn Regina felt so good!

“Yes! That is a good ending,” Regina reached behind her, hand falling to Emma’s ass. She grabbed a handful, clutching and propelling herself back. It was impossible to keep their pleasure lazy.

Emma palmed one of Regina’s breasts and pressed her nipple. The texture of Regina’s skin in her hand was enough to push Emma’s drive harder. Regina cooed and pressed against her. How did she get so lucky?

“What if we do it again? What if we made a baby last night?” Emma said while panting in Regina’s ear. There was a wonderful flutter around her as soon as the question was out. She gasped as pleasure rippled through her.

Regina cried out and grabbed Emma’s hand on her breast. As Regina moved Emma’s hand up, Emma knew what was coming. She was not about to let it happen or she would come before Regina did. She had to act fast. So, she pulled out of pure paradise and flipped Regina onto her stomach. Regina barely had time to realize what happened.

Regina made a noise, but did not have much time to protest. Emma lined herself up and pushed back inside. Regina screamed into the mattress, chanting Emma’s name as if it was an incantation. It was the highest sort of praise for Emma and she wanted to keep it going.

Emma held herself up on her hands and went to work, pumping into Regina for all of the energy she could muster. She saw stars as ecstasy flooded her system as she bottomed out with each thrust. Hearing Regina scream her name added to it, prompting Emma to put more of herself into her actions. It seemed like with every thrust Regina gripped her tighter, tearing sheer bliss out of her and shoving bright elation into her at the same time.

Sweat gathered on Emma’s forehead and the small of her back. Regina reached out for her, blindly grabbing behind her. She dug her nails into Emma’s damp skin and the bite of her nails sent hot jolts through Emma. She had avoided finger sucking only to find out scratching was another turn on. _Damn it, something is wrong with me_. A chuckle echoed in her mind. This was it.

Emma gritted her teeth as pressure built, so she hammered Regina with more force, wanting to get Regina there as soon as possible. Regina bucked, trying to meet her movements. She managed to pull almost all the way out to slam all the way back in. With each move, the slick sound of their flesh meeting echoed throughout the room. It was the perfect music to accompany their heavy lovemaking. And then Regina added to it.

Regina screamed, voice muffled by the mattress. It felt like Regina’s entire body squeezed Emma with each thrust. She felt like her head might blow off her shoulders and she could not be certain that did not happen as Regina pulsed around her, tight like the greatest vice ever made. Regina clutched her so perfectly, called out for her so beautifully. She bit down on Regina’s mating mark.

“Emma!” Regina sobbed, actually sobbed. It rolled through Emma, down her nerves, and wrapped around her inner Alpha. Who else could make Regina sound like that? _No one!_

Emma bit down harder as she shoved her knot home and collapsed onto a shivering Regina, who moaned loud enough for the neighbors to hear. The world faded to black as Emma was certain every bit of herself poured into Regina. _If that doesn’t make a pup, nothing will_. 

Emma was not sure how long she was gone. Sound came back before anything else. Emma could hear Regina whimpering. She realized she was lying on her poor, tiny mate. It was nice to feel Regina against her, the press of Regina’s back as she breathed, but Regina probably could not feel the same way.

“Sorry.” Emma’s voice was slurred, but it was a miracle she could remember how to speak.

“S’okay.” Regina did not sound much better. “Don’t move.” She moved, her fingers brushing against Emma’s thigh. Maybe she wanted to hold on, but she did not have the strength. Her arm dropped to the bed with a dull thump.

“You sure? I don’t want to hurt you.” She would move if she needed to, but it felt good to have Regina under her, damp skin on her own. This level of intimacy, she only knew it with Regina.

Regina took a deep breath and purred. “I love your weight on me. Please, don’t move.” She managed to reach up this time, caressing Emma’s side. The touch was weak, but loving and light. The slight movement jostled them enough to send small bolts of bliss through Emma. Her body might short circuit if Regina moved a little more.

“I think I died.” She would not mind doing it again, especially if she could give Regina the same amount of pleasure.

Regina hummed. “Makes two of us. Remind me to bite your mark when I’m moving on your knot.”

“Why?” What did that have to do with anything?

“Darling, it will teach you the true meaning of ecstasy. When you bit my mark while giving me your knot, yes, I’m certain I died in the best of ways. I can’t even begin to explain how good it felt. It was truly heaven.”

Emma laughed and nuzzled Regina. This little bit of wiggling proved to be too much for both of them. Emma’s body gushed whatever else she had in her. Regina groaned and trembled. Her movement triggered more from Emma. _I can’t possibly have anything left to give_. But, she definitely poured something into Regina.

“You already kill me when you ride my knot. Sounds like you’re trying to make my heart explode,” Emma said.

Regina took a deep breath, back pressing against Emma’s breasts. “It would be done with love.”

Emma had no doubt about that. She also could not stop Regina if she decided to try it. Emma was both looking forward to it and scared to think about it. “Can you do it after we get pancakes? I don’t want to die hungry.”

“Even though you claim you just died.” Even though she could not see, she could hear the smirk in Regina’s voice.

“Fine, I don’t want to knowingly die hungry.”

Regina chuckled. “Fine. It’ll be something to look forward to. But, I want to rest a bit.”

“Yeah.” Emma had no problem with that. It was not like she could move anyway. They just needed to be up and about by ten. Regina knew that and would make sure it happened. With that in mind, Emma settled on top of Regina and listened to Regina breath. It was almost enough to soothe her to sleep, but she struggled to keep her eyes open. She did not want to fall asleep on top of her petite spouse.

There was a long stretch of silence. “Are you happy, Emma?”

“Yes.”

“I am as well. I never would have thought it possible. Thank you for that.”

Emma smiled. “The feeling is mutual.”

“I know, which makes it better.”

Emma hummed her agreement. They lay there for a little while longer before Regina wiggled underneath her. Emma took that for what it was and rolled off of Regina. They both groaned at the separation and Emma instantly felt cold. Regina rolled over onto her and they shared a kiss along with body warmth. Regina pulled away all too soon.

“Time to get up if we want to eat breakfast,” Regina said.

And they did. So, Emma got up without complaint, even though she would have liked to stay wrapped up in bed. It was just the breakfast date with pancakes was her idea and also a wish Regina was all too happy to fulfill. They needed to get to it. 

They showered together. There was not as much fun time in the shower as Emma would have liked, but there was something soothing about having Regina climax on her fingers. And she would also never complain when Regina went down on her. In between those things, somehow, they got clean.

-8-8-8-8-

Regina could not figure out what was so special about the “pancake spot,” as Emma insisted on calling the diner. It appeared to be an average diner. It was probably better than it looked, much like _Granny’s_. After all, it was still there over ten years later. They were seated in the back by a window. It was nice, away from many people.

They sat across from each other. The waitress poured them water and left them menus, walking off with a smile. Everything was clean and the chair was comfortable. It seemed right to compare the place to _Granny’s_ now.

“Now, I know it doesn’t look like much, but I promise the food is good,” Emma said, for maybe the hundredth time. She looked around and tapped her finger against the table. She was nervous. It would be adorable if it was not so genuine. 

Regina grabbed Emma’s hand and held it tight. “Beloved, it’ll be fine. I’m sure it’s good.”

Emma exhaled, but ran her free hand through her hair. “I probably would’ve been less nervous with you when I was younger. Too inexperienced to know there are better places.” A halting laugh escaped her.

“My love,” Regina said sharply. Emma blinked and stared at her. “I’m sure the food is fine. I’m happy to be here and to share this moment, this experience with you. So, please, don’t be nervous, don’t explain anything. Let’s enjoy the moment.”

Emma took a breath and managed a smile. She used her thumb to caress Regina’s hand. “I’m on a date with the woman of my dreams. Teenage-me definitely wouldn’t believe that.”

“Is this a date?” The idea of being on a date with her wife and mate made Regina smile.

Emma blushed. “Yes.”

Regina held Emma’s hand even tighter. “I’m glad. I enjoy dating you.” They did not do it enough.

Emma sat up taller, which was Regina’s intent. It did her good to know her happiness made Emma happy. She also liked that Emma took pride in just Regina liking her. 

They sat in silence for a little while, never disconnecting their hands. They studied their menus and the waitress came over to take their drink order. Emma ordered hot chocolate and Regina decided to live a little. She had the same. Emma visibly brightened from that little thing, so Regina decided to give a little more.

“So, what sort of pancakes do you recommend?” Regina asked as the waitress walked away to get their drinks.

“You’ll like the apple cinnamon.”

Regina nodded. “How about you order for me, beloved?” The alpha in Emma would like that. It took trust for Regina to allow someone else to do something for her and an alpha’s nature was about providing for their mate.

Emma brightened before her and sat up impossibly straight at this point. The waitress returned with their drinks and was ready to take their orders. Emma ordered the apple cinnamon pancakes with hash browns and an egg white omelet with spinach and tomatoes for Regina. It sounded delicious, but she was not sure how it would pair with hot chocolate. Emma had the same thought and got an apple juice as well.

Emma, on the other hand, seemed intent on putting herself in a chocolate coma. She wanted chocolate pancakes, which came with chocolate sprinkles, chocolate chips, and chocolate syrup. There was also whipped cream with it, so it was basically the food version of hot chocolate.

“That’s going to be too much chocolate,” Regina said. Emma’s poor heart would probably be screaming for help by the end of the meal.

Emma snorted. “No such thing.” And she took a drink from her hot chocolate, gathering whipped cream on her lip.

“We’ll see.” Regina took a glance out of the window, watching people go by. “So, how did you find this place? Did you use to live around here?”

Emma looked out of the window, like she needed to check. “No. I think I just wandered by here one day, lost and confused. Food helps me think.”

Regina laughed. “Does it?”

There was a glare that might have had some affect if only Emma was not smiling. “Shut up. Anyway, I came in here and had the cheapest meal on the menu because I think I had, like, five bucks in my pocket. I couldn’t even leave a tip.” She turned her mouth up and shook her head.

Regina gave her hand a squeeze. “But, did you figure out your problem?”

Emma nodded. “Yeah. And from then on, whenever I had a situation I needed to think out, I’d come here and eat some pancakes. Sometimes it helped. Sometimes it didn’t, but the food was always good. It helped, even when it didn’t.”

“That’s good.” It was nice to share Emma’s history. Regina did not know nearly as much about Emma’s young life as Emma knew about her. “May I ask what the problem was?”

Emma scratched her chin. “I honestly don’t remember. I just remember the feeling gnawing at me and then two pancakes made everything better. Maybe I was just starving. It wouldn’t have been the first time.”

Regina could not imagine. For the longest time, the most decadent meals had been ashes in her mouth. At her lowest, even the sun lacked luster. Flowers with their color and aroma might as well have been mute grey and wet garbage. It was like all of her senses had rebelled against her.

Emma gave a little anxious laugh. “Sorry. You probably think that’s silly.” She sipped her hot chocolate as if to calm herself.

Regina shook her head. “No, it’s fascinating to me that pancakes made things better for you. Until recently, I’ve never had food that makes me feel better.”

“Oh. What food makes you feel better?”

Regina smiled. “Whatever you show up with for lunch usually helps.” She sipped her hot chocolate as she watched Emma’s expression. She made sure dab away any remaining whipped cream.

Emma actually blushed all the way up to her ears. “Oh.”

Regina smiled, until their food arrived. Emma’s meal was like eating a plate of candy for breakfast. Emma grinned at her and did not back down from the chocolate overload. Along with her pancakes, she had scrambled eggs with cheese and three slices of bacon.

Regina had to consciously hold in the urge to scold Emma over how unhealthy that breakfast was. They were on their honeymoon and on a date. She would let Emma have this. So, she kept quiet and cut her pancakes. They looked and smelled delicious.

“Hey, try mine before you get to yours.” Emma held up her fork with a messy cut of chocolate pancakes on it.

Regina frowned. “Would it kill you to use the knife?” It drove her crazy that Emma cut her pancakes and waffles with her fork.

“Just try it.” Emma moved the fork even closer.

Regina rolled her eyes, but did as requested. She took the fork into her mouth, making sure to make a show of it. Emma’s eyes glazed over, molten with lust. And then the flavor hit Regina’s tongue and she squeaked in surprise. _Damn, that’s good!_

Emma smiled and now her eyes sparkled. “Good, right?”

“Very much so.” Regina looked forward to her short stack. “I can see how it helped you solve whatever your problem had been.”

Emma snickered and pulled her fork back. “So, was I right about this place or what?”

“Can I eat my food first?” Regina replied with a smirk. She made a show again of eating her pancakes.

Emma groaned and then gave Regina the saddest puppy eyes. “Babe, don’t do that. I won’t be able to leave if I have a raging boner.”

“All right, all right. I’ll have mercy on you.” Well, she would try. The food was good and she wanted to savor it. “Is it odd that I’m happy you had this place? You had somewhere to go to be happy?”

Emma’s cheeks were stuffed, but she swallowed everything to respond. “I don’t think it’s weird. I wish you had some place like this. I wish you had something that made things hurt less.”

Regina shook her head. She did not want to go down that road. They were on a date, on their honeymoon, and happy. She wanted to stay that way.

“I think we did really good last night,” Regina said. They managed to stay in character despite the differences they encountered.

“Yeah. It was awesome.” Emma sipped her hot chocolate, the whipped cream gone. “But, I got to thinking this morning.”

“About what?”

“Ever since our first night, I was always hurt that you left. I always imagined this great morning we would have.”

“Like this morning.”

“Yeah, like this morning, but we were able to have this morning because of the trust and love we’ve built up. I always think about you leaving because you couldn’t trust me because I was a stranger and you were an omega in a strange land and you wanted people to think you were an alpha. But, I never thought about how I’d react to someone knowing I was an alpha.” Emma poked herself in the chest.

Now, that was interesting. “Well, you definitely were no blushing virgin that night, so surely other people knew you were an alpha.”

Emma snorted. “I had a few one night stands before you, but nothing repeated. Whenever I had sex with someone, I disappeared way better than you did. So, as much as I’d like to think we’d have done this awesome pancake date, I’m pretty sure now, we wouldn’t have. I’d have freaked out that you knew I was an alpha and bugged out.”

Regina tilted her head. “Even though you looked for me after?” She put a forkful of pancakes in her mouth. _Oh, my! That’s so good!_ She tried to identify the flavors to try and recreate these at home.

“Well, that’s because you leaving allowed me to be hurt. You being there would’ve freaked me out, though. I didn’t really trust people either, after all. Maybe, things were supposed to play out this way. No matter what one of us would’ve left and the other would’ve been hurt.”

“That’s something I can believe. Fate and Destiny are huge things in the Enchanted Forest. So, yes, maybe this is the way things had to go to get us to this point.” Regina did not mind.

Emma nodded and then shoved more food in her face. Regina had a sip of her hot chocolate. Even though it should not have gone with her apple cinnamon pancakes, it did not overpower or mix poorly with the meal. _This place really is perfect_.

“So, what should we do after this?” Emma asked.

Regina thought on it. “What would you have done after this if everything went perfect?”

Emma twisted her mouth up and glanced at the ceiling. “I don’t know. I wouldn’t want the day to end. We already walked through the park. Would you go to the movies with me?”

Regina smiled. “I would love to.”

“I like us dating.”

Regina did as well. This was pleasant. It was part fantasy, part reality. “We have to call Henry first and check in, though.”

“Of course. Can’t wait to tell him about these pancakes and how I’m taking his mom to the movies.”

Regina laughed, but Emma bragged about both of those things to Henry. Henry indulged her, but made faces the whole time. Regina was just happy to see he was still in one piece. With luck, Robbie was as well.

“So, what are you doing today? Not that you can top my day since I have a date with your mom,” Emma said to Henry on their video call.

Henry rolled his eyes. “Well, I have a date, too.”

Regina almost fell out of her chair. They had been gone a day and Henry was dating! Yes, she wanted him to be independent, but not this much this fast.

“Henry, finish that sentence before your mom has an aneurysm,” Emma said.

Henry chuckled. “I’m hanging out with Lily. We figured we’d get some bonding in. She said she always wants to make sure any alphas sniffing after me know they have to deal with her if they try anything.” 

Emma growled. “Hey, that’s my job.”

Regina patted her leg. “Calm down. She’s joking. What are you and Lily going to do, Henry?”

“I was going to show her the comic book store, but I think I’ll steal your idea and see if she wants to catch a movie. I’m glad you guys are having a good time. You’re sort of glowing already,” he replied.

They both blushed. Regina could not believe how hot her face felt. “Well, yes, it’s a very special time and we’re enjoying it. We should go. We need to find out what movies are playing and what times. You should do the same.”

“You’re right. Love you, guys.”

“Love you, too,” they said at the same time and then Regina disconnected the call. They both exhaled.

“Maybe we should not FaceTime Henry while we’re here,” Emma said.

As much as Regina wanted to see Henry, Emma might be right if he could comment that they were “glowing.” “I think you have a point.”

“Yeah, but you had one, too. We have to look up movies and movie times. Hopefully, something good’s playing.”

Regina smirked. “If not, I’m sure we can find ways to keep ourselves occupied.” Emma actually gulped. 

-8-8-8-8-

Regina found herself looking forward to their very simple date, which would consist of a movie and then dinner. They found a movie that they would hopefully both enjoy, but they had a couple of hours before the movie started, so they walked around a little, holding hands like two teens in love. Emma seemed giddy and high ever since they left the pancake place.

“Hey, they serve chili dogs there. Wanna go check it out?” Emma asked, pointing to the almost literal hole in the wall.

Regina frowned. “Not really.” But, she enjoyed indulging Emma, so she might as well try something new. “But, it won’t hurt to try.”

Emma’s smile was like a kid in a candy store. They went to the… restaurant, she supposed. It felt unfair to refer to it as that. It was like a food truck, but in a building. It was like if children had hotdog stands rather than lemonade stands. She was shocked the menu was spelled correctly.

She let Emma order for her, more because she had no idea what to order from a hotdog restaurant than anything else. Still, the alpha in Emma puffed up anyway. The way Emma’s shoulders squared caused Regina to chuckle a little. 

“It smells so good!” Emma grinned as she grabbed these boxes with three chili dogs, two with more toppings than the other, and chips on the side. Open boxes. It reminded her of Emma getting a serving of nachos. 

Regina was not sure if she would say it smelled “good.” Emma handed her one of the boxes, holding a chili dog with shredded cheese atop it. Emma lifted her own, which had the same along with onions and pepper, and took a messy bite. Regina’s eyes went wide. Was that how she was supposed to eat this thing?

Regina really would have liked to make it sexy as she ate the chili dog, but it was almost impossible, which was maddening considering how phallic the damn thing was. It was just a mess. 

“Stop trying to figure out a plan of attack,” Emma said with a laugh.

“How else do you expect me to eat it?” Regina asked.

Emma chuckled. “Come on.” She took Regina’s hand and led her to a bench in a nearby park. “Don’t worry about the chili falling off. It’s gonna happen. Just make sure you keep the box under you, so it doesn’t fall on you.”

Regina watched Emma and mimicked her to a degree. Emma’s bite was huge, taking almost a third of the chili dog down. She smiled at Regina, which felt like encouragement to take her own bite. It was a letdown after Emma’s very good choice of breakfast. 

“You don’t like it?” Emma asked, mouthful.

Regina was not sure how to answer that. She did not dislike it, but it was not something she would ever eat on her own… or again. She had eaten worse things in her life.

“It’s like you eating vegetables. You’ll do it, but you’d rather not,” Regina settled on. She went back to eating her chili dog.

“Fair enough. Make sure you try some the fritos with it. It’s good that way” Emma wolfed her food down, fritos and all, and then just watched Regina eat her chili dog. 

The smile never left her face. It helped Regina finish her own. Emma wrapped her arm around Regina. Regina instinctively leaned into her.

“I appreciate you doing that,” Emma said.

“Sweetheart, it wasn’t a hardship. No, I’m not used to eating a chili dog, but I’m willing to try it for you. Now, I do believe we have a movie to get to.” She had a treat planned for the movie theater and she really wanted to get to it.

The theater was not too far from them. Regina would not have minded if it was miles away. Walking hand in hand with Emma was a simple heaven and she would have lived in it forever. _Later_. Emma glanced at her and she smiled.

“This is nice, right?” Emma asked.

“I am very much enjoying it, yes.”

Emma nodded, but did not say anything else. They arrived at the movie theater and Emma had the tickets on her phone, so they went right in. It was one of the theaters with wide, cushy seats that reclined. Regina turned her mouth up as she tried to figure out if what she wanted to do was still possible.

“I’m gonna go get some candy and popcorn. You want anything?” Emma asked.

Regina waved her off. Emma knew what to get her. She wanted to work this out. Sitting down, she noticed the space between the rows, so it was unlikely for someone sitting behind them to know what was going on. It was the people to the side she had to worry about. They would definitely notice a blowjob. _Might have to scale down a little_. Not that it mattered. Emma would appreciate it regardless.

Half of the previews went by before Emma was back with her snacks. She passed Regina a box of plain M&Ms. They settled in for the movie. Further ruining Regina’s plans, the movie turned out to be interesting. Every time she was about to make a move, something happened that drew her attention. It did not help that whenever she got close, Emma fed her some popcorn or a twizzler. By the end of the movie, Regina was pouting.

“Hey, how come you look like that?” Emma asked. “You didn’t like the movie? I swore you shh’ed me like four times.”

Regina chuckled. She had. “I very much enjoyed the movie. I just had something I wanted to do and didn’t get the chance.”

Emma grinned and then leaned in to kiss her. “Maybe sometime this week we can find a boring movie for you to blow me in.”

Regina had to laugh. “Promises, promises.”

“No, there are tons of bad movies, I swear. We’ll go see a bunch and just fool around in the theater. It’ll be fine.”

Regina nodded. “How did you know what I wanted to do, anyway?”

Emma took her hand as she stood up. “Because I know you and this is our honeymoon. You’re going to do your best to make a good day great, but it’s already great because I’m here with you.”

Regina cooed at the words. “Oh, damn it. We’re getting worse.”

Emma snorted. “So what? We’re on our honeymoon. Come on. Let’s go check out downtown and find some place to eat dinner.”

Regina nodded again. Emma was right. It was their honeymoon and no one was around anyway. They could be as mushy as they wanted. So, she pressed herself against Emma’s side and they went to tour downtown Boston.

-8-8-8-8-

Emma walked with her chin in the air as Regina ended up schooling her about the historical landmarks they passed. She was not surprised by Regina’s knowledge. Those eighteen years of the Curse where she had almost nothing to do had given her plenty of time to brush up on a great many things. They ended up getting on one of those “hop on, hop off” tour buses. 

“I got the smartest wife on the tour,” Emma said to Regina in a whisper as Regina added to the details from the bus driver. Regina remained pressed against her and she occasionally kissed Regina just for the hell of it, just because she could.

“You do realize eventually you will have to feed your smart wife,” Regina replied as she pulled Emma up, so they could hop off at a landmark. The sky was orange as the sun began to sink behind the skyline.

Emma chuckled and nuzzled Regina’s neck. “You want meat? I got plenty of that.”

“You’re awful!” But, Regina laughed, carefree and happy. It was beautiful. 

Emma did feed Regina eventually. They went to a steakhouse that Regina recommended. Emma had to look it up on her phone, just to get an idea of what she was in for. It got rave reviews. A nice, classy place after taking Regina to a diner for breakfast would be a good way to wrap up their date day. It turned out to be as wonderful as everything else. All the while, they remained caught between the fantasy of what could have been and what actually was. It was the perfect day.

“Is it weird I don’t want to go back to the room?” Emma asked as they stepped into the hotel lobby.

Regina smiled. “I understand. This was a very nice day.”

“Would it have been so back then?” Emma knew the answer to that, but still felt fine with wondering. “I mean, would it have been like this if maybe if you didn’t leave and I didn’t freak out over you not leaving?” Neither of those things would have been possible, but still.

Regina shook her head as they got into the elevator. “I don’t think so. I was different back then. You know that.”

Emma knew that to be true, but wisely did not agree. She still had to scratch and claw her way into Regina’s heart even after they had a pup together and even after Emma saved Regina’s life at least twice. Hell, even after Regina saved her life. _Okay, don’t think about that_. The elevator doors opened.

“Can I walk you to your door?” Emma inquired.

Regina snickered. “Of course.”

Emma grinned and walked hand in hand with Regina to their room door. It was delightful. They would have to do something like this again. Maybe tomorrow. She would definitely have to date her wife more often.

“Well, here we are,” Regina said, keeping with this fantasy.

“Yeah,” Emma sighed, shoulders dropping like someone disappointed the date had to come to an end.

“Would you like to come in for perhaps the best glass of apple cider you’ve ever had?” Regina asked.

Emma groaned, hit both in the feels and the groin. “Is there really cider or are you just messing with me?” It could go either way with her wife.

“You’ll just have to find out.”

There was no cider, a surprise considering who Regina was. But, she made up for that with making out on the couch. Regina sat in her lap, gripping her shoulders, and controlling her mouth with loving lips and a talented tongue. And then a hand moved from her shoulder to her neck. Her hips shot off of the sofa. _Damn, she didn’t even squeeze and I’m ready to go off_.

“Fuck, Regina. We should… We should move,” Emma managed to say, but her thoughts were getting cloudier by the second. She just knew they needed to get to a bed and fast.

“Yes. Move.” Regina rocked against Emma.

Emma yowled. “Regina!” It was a whine, a plea. _Shit!_

“Yes, beloved?” Regina nipped Emma’s chin and pressed on Emma’s throat.

Emma hissed and tried to ignore the pressure, both on her neck and building below her waist. “Bed.”

Regina pulled back just enough for Emma to see her eyebrow tick up. The simple move hit her in the gut. “You want a bed?”

Emma’s brow wrinkled. “You want a bed.” Much of the time, she felt like Regina deserved a bed, even though she now had all sorts of fantasies of having sex all sorts of places with Regina. Regina often fed that idea, though, requesting a bed if one was nearby or escaping Emma’s advances if a bed was not in the deal.

Regina smirked at her. “I’m happy where I am.”

Emma almost choked on her tongue. Regina, her royal lady, was willing to have sex on the couch? Without her having to whine and beg and whimper? Maybe because Regina did not have to worry about someone walking in on them. Emma would take full advantage of that.

Emma kissed Regina and wasted no time putting her hand in Regina’s blouse. Regina bucked against her and gave her throat another squeeze. Emma doubted she could get any harder. She needed to be naked and inside of Regina now.

Emma practically ripped out of her shirt and only regretted that her hand had to leave Regina’s breast to make it happen. Regina smirked at her, but also got out of her own shirt and bra. Emma yanked her pants down and her dick cried out in relief. Things only got better as Regina set back in her lap.

“Is this good?” Regina asked.

“I am never gonna object to you riding me,” Emma replied.

“Because you’re lazy.”

Emma let out a fake whine. “So mean to me!”

“You love it.” That was not a lie.

Kissing resumed and Regina’s hand went back to Emma’s neck. Emma’s hands went to Regina’s waist to steady her. But, Regina balanced herself and dragged one of Emma’s hands to her breast. Regina groaned into her mouth and rocked against her length as she kneaded Regina’s breast. Feeling Regina’s silky passion against her made Emma moan.

“Put me in, please,” Emma begged through a breathless pant.

Regina kissed the end of her nose and adjusted herself to guide Emma in. Emma howled as Regina’s body welcomed and embraced her. She would never tire of joining with Regina. She would always love this, love Regina. And then Regina began to move. Emma’s heart jumped and her blood sang. And that hand was back at her throat, applying just the right amount of pressure.

“Fuck, babe. Fuck.” Emma could hardly think and pulled Regina’s nipple. Regina moved harder and Emma saw stars, felt said stars explode in her blood.

“Give me yourself, beloved,” Regina said before dragging her teeth down Emma’s neck.

Emma hissed. “I will. I want to. But, you first.”

Regina put her tongue in Emma’s ear before giving it a kiss. “You know when you come, I’ll come.”

Hearing Regina use the word “come” rather than literally any other words she used was more than enough for Emma to climax. But, Regina took it a step further. She applied a little more pressure to Emma’s neck. She had no choice but to come with a strangled roar. Her knot slid home and she fell back against the couch. Her eyes closed and she felt Regina resting against her chest, but still moving with clear intent on Emma’s knot. All Emma could do was feel, holding Regina. It was like Regina was all of the universe and there was _that_ explosion. Everything that was in her gushed into Regina.

Emma felt like she was out of her body and came back into herself, greeted by kisses from Regina. The kisses centered around her mating mark. For a long moment, she could not move, only feel, and revel in those kisses. With each press of Regina’s lips, her nerves jumped with joy. Eventually, she was able to lift her arm and she caressed the back of Regina’s head.

“I love you,” Regina whispered.

“I love you, too.” Truer words would never be spoken.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Emma gets to see where Regina stayed when she was pregnant with Henry.


	7. A Refuge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters; Disney/ABC owns them.

7: A Refuge

Regina groaned as she woke up in the middle of the night. Her stomach lurched and her throat burned. She was reluctant to dive into the bathroom because of last night, but she needed to do something fast. She shook Emma awake.

“What? What happened?” Emma shot up, reaching for a gun that was not there. Without her gun, she put her hands up, ready for a fight, even though her eyes were not open.

Regina gathered Emma in her arms and held her tight while making sure not to bother her stomach anymore. Her stomach twisted anyway. “It’s okay. I just need to go to the bathroom.” Now.

Emma rubbed her eyes. “Huh?” She blinked. “It’s four in the morning.”

“Just trying to go to the bathroom, not start a construction project.”

“Bathroom?”

Emma probably did not know her own name right now, but Regina could not explain any more. She did not have time. Her stomach needed out. She rushed from the bed to the bathroom and thankfully made it to the toilet. For all her stomach complaining, she gagged and gagged, but nothing came out. _Why do you hate me stomach?_ And then she thought about what she did to her poor stomach earlier. _Okay, I understand_.

“You okay, babe?” Emma asked, falling to Regina’s side and rubbing her back.

“My stomach.” Regina groaned. It was seizing against itself, but refused to give anything up.

Emma’s fingers were magic in between her shoulders. “I told you not to eat the chowder.”

“It wasn’t the chowder.” Regina let loose a pathetic little whine. “And I’m in Boston. How can I not eat the chowder?”

Emma moved a little, settling next to Regina. She caressed Regina’s cheek. “Babe, we live in Maine. It’s part of New England and has chowder. That chowder was questionable.”

Regina groaned. “It wasn’t the chowder. It was so good. I went to that restaurant all the time when I was pregnant with Henry.” The memory of the chowder when she was pregnant had been enough to get her to order it again earlier, even though she was not so hungry that she should have more than her entree. But, she ate all of the chowder and would gladly do it again if only her stomach was not betraying her at the moment.

Emma hugged Regina to her and the press of her mate was a comfort, even though her stomach was still unhappy. Emma rubbed her shoulder. “It was the chowder. You ate too much already. We had that heavy late breakfast and then you had those loaded chili dogs with me.”

Regina groaned at the memory and her body ached for a moment. “Damn it, being in love has made me an idiot. Why would I eat a chili dog?” It had not been awful, but it was still not something she would have eaten on her own. She might never eat one again either. 

Emma kissed her cheek. “You wanted to be close to me.”

“I’m an idiot.” Regina lurched a little, but still nothing came out. “And you’re blaming the chowder.”

Emma chuckled. “Well, it couldn’t have been the chili dogs because I ate one and I’m fine.”

“You have an iron constitution, beloved. And, it was my first one.”

Emma kissed the top of her head. “Aw, look at you, eating your first chili dog for me. This honeymoon sure is special.”

Regina let out a mock sob. “Please, stop talking. You’re not making this any better.”

Emma kissed her cheek again. The kisses were nice. “I’m sorry, babe. Do you think you’re going to throw up?”

Regina shook her head. “I thought I was at first, but now it seems my stomach is just upset.”

“Want me to make you some tea?”

An offer to make her tea in the middle of the night. If Regina did not feel so awful, she would swoon. “No. I just want to lie down.”

Emma grinned. “Your wish is my command.”

Before Regina could question that, Emma gathered Regina up in her arms, carrying her back to bed. Regina would never tire of Emma being able to pick her up and carry her. She sighed as she hit the mattress. Emma crawled in behind her and pressed her hand to Regina’s abdomen. She purred as Emma gently caressed her upset stomach. Emma laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Regina asked in a grumble. Here, she was in pain and her wife was laughing at her.

“Remembering you eat that chili dog. You looked so lost in what to do with it, like you didn’t know how to make your approach. And, then you didn’t complain about the ingredients. You didn’t say anything about it being dog food or ground up rats. You just had the experience with me. You really do love me, don’t you?” Emma kissed her behind her ear.

Regina groaned. “What a fool I was. And I ate the whole damn thing.” She should have known she would regret that.

Emma chuckled and kissed her forehead. “It was incredible and sexy.” She was careful as she stroked Regina’s bare belly. 

“Incredible and stupid. Why did I do it?”

“Because you love me.” There was a sweet kiss to her cheek now.

That was the reason. Emma always ate what Regina wanted to, so she thought it might be nice to do the same. Never again would she stoop so low.

“Would it help if I tell you that it made me happy to see you eat it?” Emma asked.

“You like to see me eat anything. You like my mouth movements,” Regina replied.

Emma chuckled into her skin. “Damn right I do. Fucking sexy.” Her voice faded and her weight felt heavier against Regina.

Regina smiled to herself. She felt Emma’s breathing even out against her and for whatever reason, that helped settle her stomach. Emma pulled her close in her sleep and a little flutter went through her. _Okay, so maybe one day I will eat another chili dog for this woman_.

-8-8-8-8-

In the “real” morning everything was fine, even though Emma was a little worried over Regina’s stomach distress. First with the bar and then with the chili dog. She did not want their honeymoon to be cut short because Regina was indulging her, especially not with what they had planned for today. So, before they went anywhere, she got Regina some tea as soon as they hit the hotel lobby.

“I’m fine,” Regina insisted, but sipped her tea as they waited for their ride. The small smile on her face and light in her eyes let Emma know she did the right thing. Yeah, Regina might protest, but she liked the attention. Well, she liked the attention from Emma, anyway, and Emma was quite happy with things being that way.

“I want to make sure. Can’t have you get sick today of all days,” Emma replied as she put her arm around Regina’s waist.

Regina gave her a glance. “You really want to see where I stayed in Boston while I was pregnant that much?”

Emma pulled Regina a little closer. “I want to see everything from when you were pregnant where you stayed, where you went to the doctor, where you had Henry and everything in between.” This was very much the truth. “Maybe I should FaceTime Henry while we do it. You think he wants to see?”

“Call him and find out.”

Regina offered her a smile and went back to her tea as their ride pulled up. Emma had to wait until they got into the car to call Henry. She squirmed in her seat, waiting for him to pick up.

“Hey, moms,” Henry greeted them with a big grin.

“Hey, Henry,” Emma replied with a wave. Regina leaned in and smiled back at him.

“Where are you two headed?”

“Your mom is going to show me where she stayed while she was pregnant with you. I was calling to see if you wanted to see, too,” Emma replied.

“That’s cool of you to call and I’m sure it’s gonna be cool to see, but I don’t want to impose on your time together. It’s your honeymoon. Stop calling me every five seconds and have fun together!”

Emma laughed. “We are having fun together.”

“I don’t know if I believe it considering you keep calling me.”

“Oh, forgive two mothers for wanting to check on their baby!” Regina cooed into the phone.

Henry’s face went bright red. “Mom! I am not a baby! And I’m hanging up now. Have fun!” He disconnected the call. They laughed.

“You think he was with his friends?” Emma asked.

Regina winced. “Oh, no! I didn’t mean to embarrass him.”

“He’ll get over it. He’s a good kid. I can’t believe he doesn’t want to see this!” Emma giggled. They were going on an adventure as far as she was concerned. How could Henry not want to be there for this, at least in spirit?!

Regina glanced at Emma, but did not say anything. Instead, she squeezed Emma’s thigh and went back to her tea. Emma stared out of the window, waiting for them to get to their destination. It took all of her willpower not to ask “are we there yet?” She could not even imagine how Regina would react to that.

“This is gonna be so cool,” Emma said as they made their way to what could be considered Regina’s old stomping ground. 

When Regina had made the decision to stay in Boston and have Henry, she rented an apartment in a rather tony neighborhood. She told Emma all about it and now Emma was about to see it in person. As they pulled up to the posh area, it was some place Emma expected Regina to stay. Emma whistled and Regina side-eyed her to the point she had to laugh as they got out of the car.

“Nice building,” Emma said as she stared up at the apartment building. It was part of a complex. There were three buildings red brick and white, but so clearly modern. She could see a pool just around the building along with tennis courts and a track. There was a playground area and a place with several picnic tables. There were trees lining a clean sidewalk with benches. There were beautiful people around, jogging, walking dogs, pushing strollers, conversing, smiling, and just being pleasant. Everything was so clean. It was like something out of a television show.

Regina shrugged as if it was no big deal. “It served a purpose.”

“Which was?” Emma walked off and Regina followed her. She needed to see every inch of the place. What had her mate done while there? What places had her wife been? Who had known her love back then? Did Regina have friends? She was so excited to know!

Regina looked at her. “The truth?”

Emma nodded. “Yeah.” She went back to looking around. _Man, I could really see regular-Regina living her life here. Her and her fancy degree. She’d probably be a Harvard graduate or something_. She wanted to imagine Regina’s life as someone born in this world, but she needed to focus on what was in front of her.

“I knew you’d never be around here. Yes, it’s a nice area where I felt safe enough as a single, pregnant omega. Yes, there are plenty of restaurants and supermarkets in the complex and within walking distance I could get to. Yes, there was a pharmacy right here for all my prenatal and postnatal needs. Yes, there was a gym right here and I needed to stay fit to be healthy for the baby. But, the most attractive thing about it was no you.”

That hurt. Emma understood, but it still hurt. _But, maybe it shouldn’t hurt. Maybe you should be flattered_. That was something to consider. Time to dig. “Why were you so intent on avoiding me? Scared I’d take the baby?” Maybe in the Enchanted Forest an alpha could get away with that, but here, the most Emma would have been able to get was split custody, especially with her record. Maybe Regina did not know or maybe she just did not want to chance the sire being involved with the pup’s life in general. But, maybe there was the off chance Regina had feelings for her even then and did not want to deal with them by seeing her again.

Regina reached out and took Emma’s hand as they walked by the pool, ignoring the splashes and laughs. “I told myself that, but I think I understood even then that I was weak for you.”

Emma’s brow wrinkled. “Weak?” Weakness was an awful thing for Regina.

Regina offered her a sweet smile, as if to soothe her. “Even though I liked to tell myself you were just a drunken mistake who happened to give me everything I wanted, subconsciously I knew I would fall under your spell if I met you again at the time.”

 _That sounds really nice_. But, it was too much to hope. Emma did not think that was the case. “And then you met me again and proceeded to treat me like crap.”

Regina shrugged. “Well, by then, it looked like you were trying to steal my son. My worst nightmare and biggest fear.”

Emma frowned. Damn it. She had gone about that all wrong, but she had not known better at the time. “Forgive me. You know I was a feral child. I’m like Mowgli.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “Mowgli was at least raised by wolves. You were raised by you. But, you’ve been forgiven for a long time.”

Emma hugged her around the shoulders, pulling her very close. “You’re forgiven as well. Did I ever tell you about how I felt when you first answered the door? Looking as hot as I remember, even though ten years had passed?”

“I imagine it was something like…” Regina’s expression changed to a good mimic of Emma’s panic face. “Oh, shit!”

Emma laughed. “That’s very accurate. I didn’t know what was going on. I also didn’t know if you recognized me or not. It didn’t get any better when you started to treat me like the enemy.”

“You were the enemy.” Regina pulled Emma down to a bench. Apparently, they were going to speak on this a little longer. “You were the threat to my son, yes, but you were always a threat to my heart. I may never be able to figure out why I went with you that first night. It was so much more than alcohol. After all, I turned down every man who approached me. And then this brash, young alpha swaggers up to me like she matters when my world was just shattered.”

“Maybe it goes back to that destiny thing.”

“Which would only make you so much scarier to me. It would just be something else out of my control, something forced upon me, but as we know, I could try to fight you, but I’ll always lose.”

Emma interlocked their fingers. “I wouldn’t call it losing.” She traced Regina’s wedding ring.

“Not now, definitely not. But, point of fact, even as I was staying here, knowing you wouldn’t likely come through here, I felt comfortable, but also an odd discomfort. Part of me…”

Emma nodded. She knew what it was. Part of Regina wanted to be found, wanted to be wanted. She understood that. “I think that’s why I looked for you. I know I’d have freaked out, but I wanted you and it felt like you wanted me and I wanted that, even if I couldn’t handle it.”

“Aren’t we a pair?”

Emma pulled their hands up to kiss Regina’s knuckles. “The best of pairs. Wives, mates, family.” There was comfortable silence between them, as if the time for serious contemplation had passed. “Now, show me around the joint. Show me what you liked.”

Regina smiled and now they were off with a purpose. They went to the pool’s edge and Emma could not resist dipping her fingers in the water. Had Regina swam here when she lived in the complex? She could not imagine Regina swimming, having never witnessed anything close.

“Did you used to sit on the edge, feet dipped in the water, teasing any alphas sniffing after you?” Emma asked.

Regina chuckled. “I swam laps.”

Emma blinked. “Wow. I’m surprised you know how to swim.”

A smirk conquered Regina’s face. “And here is it you always pride yourself on remembering beneath my royal exterior beats the heart of tomboy.”

“I’d love to see you doing laps. Ah, who am I kidding? I’d love to see you in a bathing suit,” Emma said, so Regina would not have to call her on it. “But, yeah, I’d like to see you get to be that tomboy inside.”

Regina’s eyes seemed to light up, but her smirk remained. It was like she had an absolutely wicked idea. “Then I know our next stop. If it’s still there.”

Emma was intrigued and let Regina lead her by the hand, out of the complex and down the block, clear of any clutter. She could already see the restaurants and a supermarket that Regina spoke of. Regina did not comment on those things, just moving with a purpose. A couple more blocks and they came to a halt. Regina sucked her teeth.

“Damn. It’s gone,” Regina said.

“What used to be here?” It was a furniture store now.

“A pool hall.”

“A pool hall?” Emma’s voice was loud enough to earn looks from passersby. Her Regina had been in a pool hall? “You play pool?”

Regina smirked. “Maybe.”

 _Oh, hell no!_ Emma pulled out her phone, searching for the nearest pool hall. She needed to see this with her own eyes.

-8-8-8-8-

Regina was not surprised Emma found a pool hall for her to play. While Emma knew her better than anyone else, Emma liked to think about her as just being a Lady, which was all well and good. Emma had only had a chance to see her being in charge, to see her being the Mayor, and associating her highborn mannerisms with royalty. But, deep in her heart, she was a horse riding, pool playing rebel. Not that playing pool was actually a rebellion in the Enchanted Forest.

Emma curled her lip as they stepped into the bar. It was dark and dank with a wet, unpleasant smell to it. “Uh, I really don’t want to bring you in here, but I really need to see you play pool.”

Regina chuckled. “Don’t worry about my delicate sensibilities.”

Emma sucked her teeth. “It’s not that. It’s… well, would you want to take me to some seedy place?”

Regina nodded. She got it. She only wanted Emma to experience the finest things in life. It came with wanting to spoil Emma and with wanting Emma to have those memories to go with her traumas, wanting those memories to overcome the traumas. 

“Let’s get a table,” Emma said, hand around Regina’s waist as eyes tracked them through the place. 

Regina was not sure if Emma was conscious of the claiming move or not, but she did not say anything about it. Her wife and mate could claim her in whatever way made Emma comfortable. It made Regina feel safe and she accepted it, as she watched alphas glance her way, but quickly look away. If she was a different sort of omega, she would delight in tempting the alphas, see Emma defend her, defeat them, but that was beneath her. And, a bar fight would not be a good time right now.

“Here you go.” Emma pressed a pool cue in her hand.

“Thank you.” Regina stepped away to examine the table. “Would you like to make a little wager before we begin?” she asked as she chalked up the pool stick.

Emma grinned. “Babe, you know if you hustle me, I’m walking out of here with a boner, right?”

She smirked as pride ran through her blood. It was such a head-rush to know almost everything she did was attractive to Emma. _Is this what it’s like to have a mate?_ All she wanted was to tease and please Emma. “You’re going to have one anyway as you watch my ass bent over the table.”

Emma shrugged. “You’re right. Fine, let’s make a bet. But, if you hustle me, you know how this is going to go.”

“I love how you don’t find it weird to be sexually aroused by me conning you. Although, it’s not a hustle if you suspect it up front.”

“True enough. Maybe I’m hustling you. I could be really good at this.”

Regina laughed. “You, good at something? Please.” She scoffed.

Emma came up behind her, grabbing her around the waist. She yelped as Emma pulled her close and she felt Emma against her. Regina had to concede that one. She reached up, caressing Emma’s cheek.

“You are not leaving here flaccid. Poor baby.” There was nothing she could do about that. It was nice her mate found her so attractive, though.

Emma snickered against her neck. “Such a heavy burden. I’m sure you’ll help me bear it.”

Regina winked and they set about making a bet. Regina did not really want much from Emma, but opted to have a “queen for a day” treatment. Emma would have to do whatever she wanted. Of course, Emma liked that idea and wanted the same thing if she won. The idea of treating Emma as “queen for a day” certainly intrigued Regina, especially during their honeymoon, but she was not about to lose.

“Rack ‘em,” Regina said and she slapped Emma on the ass. Emma yelped, but grinned.

Emma racked the balls and the game commenced. Regina decided to show off with a break that sank two colored balls and smirked at her poor mate as Emma let out a groan. She probably could have run the table, as she had done that in the past, but Emma stepped behind her and poked her. It was Regina’s turn to yelp and she scratched the table, barely touching the cue ball.

“Cheater,” Regina said.

“Well, I deserve a chance to impress you. Besides, you want to embarrass your alpha in front of all of these strangers?” Emma squeezed her hip.

Regina chuckled. “Do either of us care?”

Emma moved, scanning the table. “No, really. How’d you get so good at pool?”

“Billiards is a royal game.”

Emma had the nerve to glare at her. “And yet you refuse to get a pool table in the basement.”

Regina curled her lip. “There’s no room and you just want it to have sex on it.” The basement was already basically the “Emma cave,” packed with things to indulge Emma in the same way Regina’s office was full of things to indulge her. There was not enough space left for a proper pool table thanks to her air hockey thing.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

Regina rolled her eyes and Emma began her reign over the table. But, she had already made her mistake. She opened the door for cheating. There was no way for her to win now. As she lined up to sink her first ball, Regina leaned in close to her.

“There are other places and surfaces to fuck me on in the house,” Regina said, knowing the power of her using the word fuck to Emma.

Emma practically fell over. Regina smirked as Emma glared at her. Regina moved to line up a shot, keeping a close eye on Emma. The only way Emma could distract her was through physical touching, So, she would not let that happen. Emma tried to inch closer, but Regina was able move first and sink the ball. Emma frowned.

“I’m gonna spank you,” Emma said through gritted teeth.

Regina smiled across the table. “Promises, promises.” Maybe she would request a spanking once she won.

Emma tried to ease up behind Regina, but Regina continued to evade her. It was no surprise Regina won, but Emma only had herself to blame. Beyond opening the door to cheating, she got distracted whenever Regina bent over. And when she was not distracted by that, she was busy glaring and growling at other people watching Regina sinking balls. _Maybe we should get a pool table in the basement. We can actually play with only each other as distractions_.

“Beloved, calm down.” Regina attached herself to Emma’s side as Emma snarled at a couple of alphas at the table across from them. “They might enjoy looking, but they won’t touch what’s been marked as yours.” She wanted Emma to relax, so they could play a few more games.

Emma sighed. “I’m sorry. I just hate people looking at you like they can own you. No one can own you.”

So rarely did Regina preen, but that was the case now. “You are such a lovely alpha.” It was amazing to have this alpha as her mate. Emma did not want to own her, possess her, but Regina was all hers anyway.

Emma grinned and they turned their attention back to the table. They were able to get a few more games. They did not bet those games and Emma won two out of the three. One of them, Regina had mercy on her beloved and she would never tell her. Instead, she let Emma be insufferable. 

“Looks like you fell apart there in the end, Miss Royal Billiards Players,” Emma said as she put their pool cues back.

Regina smiled. “I ran out of stamina, I suppose. Besides, I won when it counted.”

Emma gave her waist a squeeze. “Maybe I let you win.”

“I’m sure that’s what happened.”

They left with Emma leading Regina, arm around her waist. There was still so much tour left. Regina leaned into Emma as they walked down the street.

“Can we go to the hospital where you had Henry? Is it close?” Emma asked.

“It is close if we make it back to my former neighborhood. If we walk from my old complex, we’ll pass other places I frequented.”

Emma grinned. “Yes, let’s do it!” They had to get a ride back to where they started, but that was fine.

Regina was very happy with Emma’s enthusiasm, but her heart sank as well as they made their way back. She tried not to show it, but this hurt. She would never be able to give Emma this experience. She would never be able to give Emma pups. And even though Emma said it was fine, said Henry was enough, she was an alpha. Yes, she was an atypical alpha, but alphas still wanted to procreate. That was just basic biology. 

“You okay?” Emma asked, taking Regina’s hand in hers.

Regina nodded. “Yes. Fine.” She needed to keep it together. She took a deep breath and before she knew it, they were out of the car and back where they started. “Come, let’s go. There’s a cafe I enjoyed along the way. If it’s still there, we can get some tea. Well, I’ll get tea and you’ll order some sweet monstrosity that will take years off of your life along with a donut.”

“You know me so well.” Emma hugged her close. “So, tell me about the day Henry was born as we walk.”

Regina’s heart sank a little more. _She’s so interested. She wants to be part of that so much_. “You have the memories of it.”

Emma’s face scrunched up a little. “Yeah, but they’re not real. I know I wasn’t there. And I know the emotions you attached to the memories are your own. It would be nice to know the events that went with those emotions.”

She looked to the sky for a long moment. “Honestly, I was mostly afraid.”

Emma frowned. “Afraid?” She shook her head as she squinted. “I’ve got a little fear in the fake memories, worry about you and Henry. And, of course, in the memories… you… you…” She had to take a breath and squeeze Regina. “Why’d you do that?”

Regina could not look at her. “Would you have preferred I gave you memories of me leaving? Me leaving you and Henry? I mean, I know I did, but it wasn’t by choice.”

“I guess. It just… it hurts here…” Emma rubbed the center of her chest and winced. “I know you’re not dead, but in quiet moments, I can feel it.”

Regina had to swallow a lump in her chest. She hugged Emma, not caring they were in the middle of the street. Let people look. In the false memories, to explain her absence, Regina killed herself after giving birth to Henry. There was some made up medical condition, as she did not want to blame the pregnancy, did not want it to seem like Henry’s fault in any way. And, maybe she wanted a little sympathy from them.

“I’m sorry. It was the best I could think of on short notice,” Regina said. They had not talked about that since everyone came back to Storybrooke. Regina had always hoped the memory faded, as they were supposed to do when the real memories came back.

Emma’s mouth trembled as she shook her head. “I know you didn’t put it there to hurt me and it was a good explanation for why you were gone without outright abandoning me and Henry, but still, it hurts.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I get why you did it and I know it’s not real. I’m happy you’re here. I’m happy we’re together. It’s all right. So, tell me about your real labor.” Emma started them walking again, even though she did not know where they were going.

Regina took the lead. “In my actual labor, there were surprisingly no complications. I was in labor for a long time. Twenty hours with that boy. I thought I was crazy the whole time. Why the hell did I do this to myself? And then he got stuck. I thought he didn’t want to come out because he knew I was going to be his mother, like he hated me already. I had done everything I could to make sure he was healthy and he didn’t even want to meet me.” A lump got stuck in Regina’s throat.

Emma pulled her close. “It’s okay. You don’t have to say more.”

“It’s all right. He came eventually. And then, I held him. I held him… and he burst into tears.” Regina shook her head. It had all been like a fever dream. “I knew it was a bad omen. The whole thing. I knew, but I loved him so much. I looked at him… I looked at him and I said ‘you’re going to be the death of me, but I’ll die so full of love.’” She sniffled.

“Regina…”

Regina waved the whole matter off. “I’m sorry. You know how I am.”

Emma nodded and kissed the side of her head. “I really wish I could’ve been there with you. With both of you. I wasn’t ready and it sucks.”

“Then, let’s both not beat ourselves up over it. Let’s go to the cafe and then the hospital.” Regina would be weighed down by it, but there was no reason for Emma to be the same. This was supposed to be a happy time for Emma and she never wanted to steal that joy, especially with her past, dark thoughts.

-8-8-8-8-

The day was awesome, especially going to the hospital to see where their son was born. Emma could go home happy right now, but instead they were headed back to the hotel suite. That was fine, too. It would give her a chance to find out what happened to Regina. Her energy had changed during the hospital tour and she seemed tired, worn out. They collapsed on the couch together and Emma gathered Regina in her arms.

“You okay?” Emma asked. _I think this started when we talked about the false memories. I need her to know I don’t blame her for what she did with those, but what if that’s not the problem?_

Regina curled into her chest. “I’m fine.”

“You sure? You got a little tense during the tour.” She stroked Regina’s neck with her thumb. It was definitely before they got to the hospital. Regina had not even wanted to call Henry, who had been very unimpressed with seeing the place he was born. He had hurried them off the call. Okay, maybe he really just wanted them to enjoy their honeymoon alone, but even that seemed to zap Regina of her energy. “Was it because of the false memories?”

“No, but I am still very sorry about that.”

Emma shook her head and continued to caress Regina’s neck, coming close to her mating mark. “Don’t be. I understand why you did it.” She really did and did not hold it against Regina. “I just want to know why you’re so down now. We had a good day, right?”

“We did.”

“So, what happened?”

Regina sighed, purred maybe as she pressed into the touch. “I was just thinking about…” She took a deep breath and licked her lips. “Emma, I really want to give you pups.”

“Babe.” Emma wished they did not have to keep going through this. “You already gave me the best pup. I love Henry with all my heart. I love you with all my heart. I’m so happy with my life, Regina, and you did that. More pups or none, I’m happy.”

Regina smiled at her with shimmering eyes and a wobbling bottom lip. “I want to make your life perfect.”

Emma kissed her, hoping all of her love, appreciation, and adoration came through. “Don’t set unrealistic goals. We know there’s no such thing as a perfect life. But, we have something that’s perfect for us. You’re perfect for me. I’m perfect for you, right?”

“Yes, beloved.”

“That’s all that matters.” She kissed Regina again, once more hoping all of her emotions came through. “Now, do you want to be queen for a day or wanna just watch a movie and cuddle?” Regina needed some cuddling, even if she did not admit it.

Regina took a moment to think about it. “Cuddling sounds nice, but we should probably shower.”

“And put on snuggly pajamas!” They needed a cute, comfortable night. It would help Regina understand they were perfect as they were. No new pups necessary. _Damn. The stereotypes are getting to Regina now. Well, now I need to be there to reassure her, like she was there to help me accept who I was and not worry about stereotypes_. 

There was some pretty innocent showering; hey, a hand job was innocent in comparison to plenty of other things! Regina did not want the favor returned. It was probably a mix of her emotions being a little raw and she was not the biggest fan of shower sex anyway. Something about the logistics. 

They jumped into pajamas after. Not exactly snuggly, but they had not really packed for that, so they went for the best they could. For Emma, it was underwear, a black sports bra and matching boxer briefs. Regina was in black slip with nothing underneath. They settled on the sofa, on their sides. Emma had her back against the sofa and Regina secure against her front. She found a nature documentary.

“You good with this?” Emma asked. It would probably bore her to tears, but this was just Regina’s speed.

“Yes, thank you. Are you okay with this?”

“Yeah.” She had plans to keep busy in other ways.

Emma put the remote down. With that free hand, she wrapped around under Regina and palmed Regina’s breast. Her other hand stroked Regina’s hip. Regina was the one to move her hand, going from her hip to her thigh. Emma took the hint, tucking her hand between Regina’s thighs. She lazily caressed Regina soft petals, passion coating her fingers with each touch. A little moan escaped Regina, but she mostly continued watching television. Regina’s hips rolled very slowly with Emma.

The feel of Regina under her fingertips and pushed up against her was more than enough for Emma to feel surrounded by Regina. Her mate smelled sweet with the sourness of sorrow finally fading. Emma’s blood rushed down her body, but she focused on the calming sensation it had. There was something about comforting Regina that relaxed her.

“This is nice,” Emma said and she kissed Regina’s neck. Yes, she had an erection, but felt content with Regina pressing back against it. For now, anyway. She was not sure how long that would last. She also had little desire to literally come in her pants.

Regina sighed. “It’s perfect.” That made Emma smile. “But, you know what would be even more perfect?”

“Please, say my knot.”

“Of course your knot.”

“Thank you!” Emma hated that she had to move her hand from between Regina’s legs, but wasted no time ridding herself of her underwear to put her hand right back there. She barely had time to line herself up before Regina pushed back, taking her in one thrust. She groaned as pure heaven wrapped around her. “Damn that was hot.”

“Shh, I need to hear the show,” Regina said with a smile.

Emma laughed, but did her best to be quiet and gentle, so, yes, Regina could also watch the documentary. “You’re giving me a lot of couch sex lately.” She moaned as she kept her strokes slow. Her moves were short thanks to the couch, but it did not stop fireworks from popping down her nerves with each thrust.

“I might never do it again if you keep mentioning it.” Regina moaned as Emma pulled her nipple for being cheeky. Of course, Regina got her back, flexing, and gripping Emma’s length just right. Emma’s soft stroke ended up being a jerked pump. 

Regina laughed and Emma growled in her ear. “You think that’s funny?”

“Obviously.”

“You forget you have weaknesses, too.” Emma nipped Regina’s mating mark, causing her to yelp and jump. Thus began a rather unusual, but playful bout of lovemaking.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Regina’s queen for a day.


	8. Feels Even Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters; Disney/ABC owns them.
> 
> PSA: this whole chapter is smut. Enjoy.

8: Feels Even Better

Regina’s “queen for a day” was postponed another day because she wanted to see Emma’s old haunts. That included a couple of restaurants, but it was junk food Regina was used to, like the pizza they had for lunch. It was more walking around, but not more than what they had already done. Still, it was exhausting for some reason. When they got in, Regina had been too tired for anything and curled up in bed, falling asleep before Emma could even suggest something to help her relax. But, the next day, they did not have anything planned, so “queen for a day” went into full swing as soon as Regina woke up. 

They had a lazy day with breakfast in bed and went to the spa. There was a hot stone massage, facial, and Emma actually fell asleep in the sauna. Emma probably needed the care, even though she would never admit it. Regina enjoyed spending the spa day with Emma.

In the afternoon, they were back in their room, in bed, lazing about, still in the clothes they wore down to the spa. The television was on, but they were not really watching it. Regina rested against Emma’s side and Emma’s fingers trailed across whatever part of Regina she could reach. It was nice to be able to do nothing for a moment.

There was a blanket of peace about them and Regina could only appreciate it. Emma had brought peace into her life. But, of course, that was not the only thing Emma brought into her life. She ran her calf up and down Emma’s leg, caressing her. Emma purred. Time to disturb the peace.

“How do you feel about blindfolds?” Regina asked. She had given things some thought while they were at the spa. Sex had become fun thanks to Emma, so it was time to have some fun. Well, experiment to see if it would be fun.

Emma arched an eyebrow. “In what way?”

“You on the bed with a blindfold as I describe what I want to do to you and then do it to you.”

“Just a blindfold?” Emma was not a fan of being bound. Regina understood, as it was not really her thing either, but she would probably let Emma do it if Emma wanted to. _Sometimes, I’m such an omega_. And the fact that she did not care made her even more of an omega. _Maybe you should look at as you have complete trust in Emma rather than chalking it up to being an omega for her. You trust her_.

Regina nodded. “Yes, just a blindfold. But, maybe you wouldn’t touch right away. I want to tell you a story, paint you a picture, and maybe do all the touching for a while.”

Emma pouted. “But, I like to touch.” Touch and taste were definitely Emma’s go-to senses.

Regina chuckled. “I know. But, wouldn’t you like it if I touched myself and described it to you? Wouldn’t you like to hear my sounds without seeing and feeling? You could try to figure out what exactly I’m doing. Hell, maybe even direct me and see if the sounds and smell were enough? You could be filled with my scent and moans. Wouldn’t that be interesting?”

Emma took a deep breath. The scent thing probably got to her as her own spiked. “That sounds like it would be nice, but I don’t think I can keep my hands to myself.”

Regina appreciated the honesty, but she wanted what she wanted. Her mate should be able to deliver. That was the job of a mate, especially on their honeymoon. She needed Emma to understand her desire.

Regina threw her leg over Emma’s hip and straddled her. Of course, Emma’s eyes stayed with her, but Emma’s hands went to her hips. It was practically an automatic response at this point. Regina smiled down at Emma and caressed her cheek.

“Maybe we can put the ‘no touching’ on hold. Or, I could control what you touch.” That would be nice as well. 

She grabbed Emma by the wrist and directed her to stroke Regina’s thigh. Emma fell right into line. She took direction well for someone so hardheaded. Regina caressed Emma’s wrist with her thumb and went back to selling the idea.

“Imagine not being able to see this, but feel it.” Regina rocked against Emma, earning a light groan. “Your mind could conjure up literally anything as all you had to do was feel me all around you.” Regina believed Emma would enjoy it since she would still be able to feel things, maybe not in the way she was used to. Still, it could be interesting, but she had to convince Emma.

Emma shook her head as a little wrinkle appeared in her forehead. This made absolutely no sense to her. “Why wouldn’t I want to see you ride me? Do you know what a sight that is?”

 _Be patient. You know this is going to take a while. She likes to look_. Regina was fine with that. “Yes, but you could take in just the feel, being inside me, my skin against your skin, my breath against your skin. Both of us, hot, panting, and pressed together in the best of ways. It might make it better. What if the sight is actually a distraction?”

Emma’s face scrunched up, but there seemed to be an interested glint in her eyes. Or maybe it was hope. “That can’t be true. Visuals enhance everything and I’ll prove it to you by doing this.”

Regina chuckled. “So, you’re assuming we’re about to have bad sex?”

Hazel eyes went wide. “Hush your mouth! We could never have bad sex! I’m just saying this will be low on the list because visuals make everything better. I’m keeping notes and everything. I will prove you wrong and that’s the only reason I’m doing this. To prove you wrong.”

Regina smiled and kissed the end of her nose. “You have to do it, anyway. You lost a bet, remember?”

A grin lit up Emma’s face. “I remember no such thing. I’m just being a good mate and indulging you.”

 _Well, at least Emma knows that much_. Regina kissed the end of her nose again. Now, she would have to prove Emma wrong about visuals. Getting up, she sought out a proper blindfold.

“You know, I thought you had a blindfold handy the way you were going on,” Emma said.

Regina shook her head. “This just came to me earlier in the day. No time to plan ahead. But, I have scarves at least.”

Emma arched an eyebrow. “Why? I’ve never seen you wear a designer scarf, unless it’s snowing.”

Regina clicked her tongue at Emma. “Sometimes, I swear, it’s like you don’t even know me. I like to be prepared. Who knows when a scarf might go with my outfit.”

Emma shook her head. “Nothing you own will ever warrant a scarf. I think it’s you who doesn’t know you. I’ve been living with you, lady. I know what you like and it’s not scarves.”

Regina would never be more thankful that she was mated and married to an alpha who did not make stupid dick jokes, as that would have been a prime time to make one. _Emma knows when to be immature and when not to be_. Regina did not argue over the scarf, instead searching her bag for one. She found a deep red one and smirked. She went back to Emma, back to straddling Emma. Emma smiled the whole time.

Regina smirked at her, just the way she liked as a way to begin. “Take a good look at me, my darling. Commit me to memory.”

Emma’s eyes sparkled. “I love how you assume I haven’t. You’re tattooed on my brain. I promise you.”

Regina had no doubts about that. Emma leaned forward to allow Regina to blindfold her. Regina could not help smiling as she eased the silk around Emma’s head, made sure her hair was not in the way or caught in the blindfold. She kissed Emma as she pulled away and admired her handiwork. 

“How’s that? Not too tight?” Regina asked.

“Perfect,” Emma replied.

“Can you see through it?” Regina asked, even though she doubted that was the case. The scarf was lightweight, but well made. “Be honest.” She held up three fingers. “How many fingers?”

Emma laughed, turning her head a little. “I have no damn due. And, even if I did, we both know I’d lie.”

Regina frowned. “Are you lying now?” _That would be such a me thing, but also such an Emma thing to do_.

“We both know I’d lie and you’d know it was a lie.”

That was true enough. Regina moved off of Emma. “Then let’s begin.”

Emma whined and reached in the direction Regina went in. “We can’t begin with you sitting on my lap?”

A deep laugh escaped Regina, one she knew would dance across Emma’s nerves. “I’ll be back there eventually. For now, listen and imagine as I tell you a story.”

Emma shivered, but did not stop pouting. “I’d rather see and feel, but fine.”

“Could you be a little more bratty about this?”

“I could, but then I’d miss out on story time.” She grinned.

Regina grumbled, but did not say anything. She wanted to get on with this and show Emma it was something enjoyable. She moved to sit as close to Emma as possible without touching. There was a couple of seconds of awkward silence, but Regina looked forward to this, especially proving Emma wrong. Emma’s nostrils flared, taking in Regina’s excited scent. _Looks like I’m right already_.

“Are you ready?” Regina asked with a low timbre.

Emma swallowed, but tried to play it cool. “Yeah.”

Regina sat up straight, quite proud of herself already. _I knew she’d like this_. _Now, how do I start this?_ “So, last night, I had a dream of us. Would you like to know what we were doing?”

“I can guess.”

“But, wouldn’t you prefer to know? To have me tell you?” Regina purred a little.

Emma’s body shivered. “I guess.”

Regina smiled, managing to hold in a cackle. “We were in bed and you reached for me, lightly caressing my stomach. It felt nice and I made those soft sounds you love.” She let loose a few light mews and Emma whimpered. _Got her!_ The little purring worked every time. Next step. “Your fingers inched up and tickled my ribs in that annoying way that makes me laugh when I shouldn’t.”

Emma’s body sagged a bit, but her face was bright, even with her eyes covered. “You should always laugh. You sound good.”

It was nice to know. Life had not given Regina much to laugh about in the beginning, but lately, it seemed to be making up for that. She was self-conscious about it around people, but she was always safe with Emma.

“I know you like it when I laugh, just as much as you like my skin.” Regina took Emma’s hand and eased it under her t-shirt. Emma inhaled through her nose, maybe it was shock or maybe she was trying to take in as much of Regina’s scent as she could, pairing it with the touch. “You like?”

Emma scowled. “You know I do. Tell me more about the dream.”

Regina eased Emma’s hand around her stomach before slowly dragging her hand upward. Even though she was controlling Emma’s touch, it was as arousing as always. Each brush her fingertips set Regina’s body ablaze. “The way you caressed my breasts made my breath hitch, as if pleasure itself was stuck in my throat.”

Emma moved her own hand right under Regina’s breast and simply ran her fingers along the bottom of the swell. “Keep going.”

“You did as you tend to do when you have time with my breasts.” This was permission.

Emma went for it without hesitation. She palmed Regina’s breast, tweaking her nipple with two strong fingers. It pulled a moan from Regina’s throat and Emma smirked. _Such a bad girl_. Regina would get her back. She took Emma’s other hand and placed the hand on her abdomen. They both jumped as it felt like a spark raced between them. It was like static electricity.

“This loses sexy points because you shocked me,” Emma said.

“You shocked me. Is this some diabolical scheme to ruin this before it even begins?” Regina asked, just to be ridiculous.

“Oh, please. You only want to give me credit for stuff I couldn’t possibly do to get me in trouble.”

“You’re in trouble if I say you’re in trouble and you’d love it.” For some reason, that turned Regina on, but she supposed it was fine since it was something Emma liked.

“You are not wrong.”

“Anyway, you touched me lightly, carefully, as if admiring a work of art,” Regina continued as she eased Emma’s hand up her torso.

“You sure I did that?”

“You do it often, my love.”

Emma’s thumb glided over her nipple, bringing a breathy sigh from her lips, but Regina did not release Emma’s hand. Instead, she controlled the motion of the caress, rubbing herself exactly as she knew Emma would. Emma whined a bit as she tried to squeeze, but Regina’s hand on hers kept her from doing so. She surrendered to Regina without much of a struggle, following along with both hands. Regina relaxed against her beloved’s touch and watched tension settle on Emma’s face, putting little lines on the edges of her mouth.

“You know what happened next in my dream?” Regina asked.

“Tell me,” Emma’s voice was low, as if she were in deep concentration.

Regina moved Emma’s hand from her breast and leaned down, running her tongue down Emma’s middle finger. Emma gasped and Regina worked her tongue back up before sliding Emma’s finger into her mouth. The moment she sucked, Emma gave her breast a tight squeeze. It was far from unexpected. The more she sucked and lapped at Emma’s fingers, the more Emma kneaded her flesh and played with her nipple. She could hardly stand it, practically dripping down her legs already.

Removing Emma’s finger, she placed a gentle kiss to her fingertip. “You’re so good without being able to see. I’m quivering for you.” She panted as Emma’s fingers worked magic.

Emma smiled. “I’ve got your body committed to memory.”

“Yes, you do. Let’s shift then to the next part of the dream. We do a lot of kissing.” It was a shared favorite between them.

Regina leaned in, touching her lips to Emma’s. It took less than a second for Emma to react, even without her sight. The kiss was slow. Their lips drifting against each other, pressing together several times. Regina flicked her tongue out and Emma granted her silent request. Having to lean in more to deepen the experience, Regina braced herself with a hand on Emma’s thigh. Emma’s muscle jumped under her fingers.

“Regina,” Emma whispered, breaking the kiss. She shuddered under Regina’s touch.

Regina kissed her chin. “I kissed so many places.” She kissed Emma’s cheek.

“Like?”

“Let me show you as well as tell you. I kissed your neck. Left lipstick marks everywhere.” Regina kissed just below Emma’s ear. 

Emma moaned and gave Regina’s breast another squeeze. Emma probably would not let go of her breast for the rest of their time together. _It’s not like I mind_. If she felt the need to tease Emma, she would move the hand, but for now, she had other things to tend to.

Regina regretted not actually wearing lipstick to leave marks on Emma as she kissed her way down Emma’s neck. She could change that while she removed Emma’s tank top. She yanked the shirt off, but was careful of the blindfold. After putting the shirt down in a nearby chair, she grabbed her nearest tube of lipstick. She had never applied lipstick so quickly in all her life.

“Regina?” Emma reached for her.

“Coming. Just putting your shirt somewhere it doesn’t get lost.” The lipstick marks would be a nice surprise when she took Emma’s blindfold off.

Emma scoffed. “Only you would do that.”

“You’ll appreciate it.” Regina put her hand on Emma’s cheek and pressed a kiss there, leaving a perfect maroon imprint of her lips there. A giddy feeling floated through her. _Why have I never thought to do this?_

“Can I get naked?”

“Of course.”

Emma managed to get out of her shorts while Regina placed firm kisses down her neck. When she got to Emma’s chest, she decided to paint Emma’s torso with her lips. As she started at the top of Emma’s right swell, Emma reached for her, hands seeking her breasts. Regina pulled back to admire her masterpiece. She had studied enough art to know something was off.

“Needs better spacing,” she said to herself.

“Huh?” The question melted into a moan as Regina placed what she hoped was the perfect kiss to Emma’s puckered pink nipple.

Regina lapped at Emma’s gem before releasing it. _Perfect_. Time to make the other match. As she busied herself with Emma’s treasures, Emma mimicked the motion with her fingertips. Emma lost her toys, though, as Regina’s mouth drifted lower. Emma shivered with each press of her lips. She kissed down to Emma’s navel, being met by Emma’s clear excitement. She smiled and placed a small kiss to the leaking head. Emma jumped, even though she had to know that was coming, just as she would be soon enough.

“Would you like to guess what happened in this dream?” Regina asked as she took in Emma’s aroused scent. Regina’s body melted at the aroma and her mouth watered. It was not the only drenched part of her body.

“Tell me,” Emma was breathless.

Regina let loose a deep, almost dark chuckle. “I smeared my lipstick all over you.”

She nodded before trembling words tumbled out of her mouth. “Yes, please.”

“Well, you did say please.” She did not swallow Emma immediately. Instead, she left kisses all over Emma’s thighs. Wonderful stamp marks smiled back at her. “You are my masterpiece, dearest. I almost want a picture.” It was tempting, but way too risky. She would have to remember this moment forever and always.

Emma went stiff. “No, we’re not doing that! Henry goes through your phone like it’s his phone. So, does Zelena.” Neither of those were lies. “Your phone might as well be the house phone. You might want to change your password.”

“Or I might want my family to stop changing my password every time they break into my phone. One of the two.” She kissed Emma’s length, successfully cutting off any retort.

Emma cried out and her hand managed to find Regina’s breast without any trouble. There were a few more kisses before Regina ran her tongue down and then up Emma’s perfect form. As she took Emma into her mouth, Emma pinched her nipple. They both jumped as a jolt of pleasure went through them.

Emma pumped her hips as Regina stroked her with her tongue. _If only I could narrate this to her_. Emma groaned, louder than usual. It seemed she did not need the words, but Regina still would have liked to say something.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. That feels so damn good, babe,” Emma said, leg trembling against Regina.

Regina’s response was to take Emma deeper. The moan that escaped Emma was nothing short of obscene and made Regina throb, desire flowing from her. _And to think, I didn’t want to do this at the start of our relationship_. Now, she would suck and lick Emma’s length all day just to hear Emma’s joy. She wanted only for Emma’s pleasure. If Emma felt good, she felt good. Giving Emma pleasure had her flood the room with pheromones. 

Emma growled and her nostrils flared. Regina would have liked to take the moment to be proud of herself, but she had other things to do. She wrapped her tongue around Emma and swirled, tracing a thick vein. Emma’s body quivered against her as Emma whimpered and moaned, hips pumping to keep up with Regina.

“Fuck, Regina. You’re so good at this.” Emma tilted her pelvis, changing the angle.

Regina adjusted, keeping her rhythm even as Emma’s hips increased speed. She groaned as Emma pulled her nipple and ran her hand through Regina’s hair. Emma panted and groaned, body speeding up again. Regina prepared herself.

“Regina, gonna come!” The warning was pointless as she exploded right after saying so. It was exquisite as always.

Regina swallowed, enjoying the taste even as her body mourned not receiving Emma’s bounty. _Soon enough_. It was such an omega thing, but she understood it. She loved her mate and her body craved her mate. It was not a weakness. It was not a bad thing. She wished everyone had this kind of love in their lives. Sighing, Emma collapsed against the pillows with a smile on her face. This made Regina smile.

Regina imagined the glassy look that would be on Emma’s face if not for the blindfold. Regina made herself comfortable on Emma’s stomach, giving it soft kisses, leaving more lipstick smears. Emma played with Regina’s hair, but eased down to her neck. Fingers landed on Regina’s mating mark and made her breath hitch and her body hummed.

“Was that the end of the dream?” Emma asked, trying to catch her breath.

“You want to know more?” Regina would love to oblige.

“Let’s just say there might be something to this no seeing thing. Even you directing my touch was okay. Besides, your smell is making my mouth water.”

Regina chuckled until Emma’s hand managed to find its way between her legs with ease. She gasped. Emma did not hesitate in stroking her, like she was an expert in Regina’s body. Maybe she was. She definitely knew Regina better than anyone else.

The simple touch made Regina throb and yearn. Her body gushed at the caress, coating Emma’s fingers in her desire. Regina swirled her hips a little, following Emma’s hand. It was not enough, but she had to hold off. Yes, this was about her, but it was really about them. It was about enjoying themselves.

“I wanna taste you because your scent is lingering on my tongue, but I don’t want to take the blindfold off,” Emma said.

Regina moaned and rolled her hips with Emma’s fingers. “Lie down.”

“Hmm?”

“If you lie down…”

“You could sit on my face! Yes!” Emma wiggled to get into position, but did not want to lose her place with her fingers.

“Down, dear. Let the Queen work.” Regina purred and Emma groaned.

Regina put her hands on Emma’s shoulders and guided her down. Emma ended up on her back and head just below the pillows. Regina moved, carefully put her leg over Emma’s face. She should be embarrassed how she might drip onto Emma’s face, but she did not care. She checked to make sure she was in a good position. Before she could move, Emma’s hands plastered themselves to her ass and tried to pull her down.

“Be patient. I don’t want to hurt you,” Regina said.

“Woman if you don’t put yourself on me right now that’ll hurt a lot more,” Emma replied.

Regina chuckled as she lowered herself to Emma’s waiting mouth. She bucked when Emma’s tongue touched her. That was all Emma needed to pull her down. Regina grabbed the headboard and braced herself, as Emma got right to work. Regina cried out at the first swipe, nerves popping with ecstasy. Emma squeezed her ass and she could not help grinding against Emma’s face. That tongue was made of magic, well beyond anything Regina could wield. 

Emma licked everywhere, savoring each inch of Regina. All Regina could do was moan and move with Emma. She made sure to cry out loudly, sing praises to the ceiling, and exalt Emma’s talents as she climbed higher and higher in a tower of pleasure. And then Emma latched onto her clit and sucked. Colors and bright flashes burst before Regina’s eyes as her entire being exploded. She dipped, ready to fall over, but Emma held her up.

“Emma,” Regina said, her voice weak. Emma’s response was to kiss Regina’s inner thigh. “Emma.” Her tone was a little stronger.

“Yes?” Emma replied.

“Let me go. I still need to tell you how the dream ended.”

Emma squeaked and released Regina. It was good to know Emma enjoyed this enough to listen. Regina eased off of her and settled against Emma’s side.

“So, what’s next?” Emma asked.

Regina reached down, taking Emma in her hand. “You would have to sit up for this part.” She stroked Emma, who was hard in an instant.

“I can do that.”

“Good.” Regina kissed her cheek. “Because I’m going to put you inside of me and ride you like I own you.”

Emma groaned. “You do own me. All of me.” She moved to sit against the pillows again. Regina kept a soft grip on her and moved once Emma stopped. She straddled Emma and held her right at her wet passion. Emma hissed. Hands found Regina’s waist and held her tight.

“Don’t,” Regina warned. She would turn this into sweet torture if Emma decided to be naughty about things.

“Just holding you. Promise.”

“Good because I have more to say.” Regina waited, in case Emma had something to add. There was a second of silence. “So, while I plan to ride you as if there’s no tomorrow, as you hit all of the sweet spots inside of me, I’m going to duck my head and run my teeth and tongue along your skin. I’ll taste your skin, sweat, and salt and then when I get to your mark, I’m going to suck it and you’re going to come so hard I have no choice to follow. Then, when your knot pops inside of me, I’m going to ride it and you’re going to come even harder.”

Emma bit her lip, moaned, and trembled. “I want that a lot.”

“And I want to give it to you.”

Emma whined as Regina rocked against her, coating Emma with her longing. They both inhaled as Regina put Emma at her entrance. Pausing in anticipation, she teased them both. Emma whimpered and her grip tightened on Regina, but she did not try to move Regina. 

“Good girl,” Regina said, giving Emma a simple peck on the lips.

Regina sank down and it was paradise between them. They both moaned and relished the joining for a moment. It was both like settling into a relaxing bath and having fireworks explode in her body. It was like a piece of her returned to her, made her whole, and it was nothing but pure bliss.

“You’re so wonderful, so perfect, so amazing, beloved,” Regina said in a breath, earning a moan from Emma.

Regina got to it, rocking against Emma. Emma’s breath hitched as Regina gained purchase and increased speed. She rode Emma as hard as she said she would, ecstasy burning every inch of her as she moved. Emma could hardly keep up and hung onto Regina for dear life. Emma’s mouth dropped open as she tried to meet Regina, thrusting up. Well, that would not do.

Regina clutched Emma’s shoulders, nails digging in, but granting her an excellent hold. _Oh, gods!_ Emma felt so damn good! The sound of their bodies, wet and slick, echoed through the room and hummed through Regina. Coupled with their moans, the experience was enhanced, almost as if enchanted. The room was flooded with their shared scent and the aroma rushed into Regina, spiking her desire.

Emma inhaled sharply. “Fuck, fuck, fuck! You feel so fucking good, babe. Smell like fucking heaven. Fuck.” 

Leaning in, Regina dragged her teeth up Emma’s chin. She kissed Emma’s open mouth and worked her way down, once again dragging her teeth down. Emma growled at the touch of her teeth.

“So good, babe. I need you, I need you, I need you,” Emma practically chanted as Regina moved on her, gripped her, and embraced her with every bit of her.

Emma hissed and grabbed Regina’s breast as Regina nipped and kissed around Emma’s collarbones. Emma wanted to prepare and brace herself for what was coming, but it was impossible. They both knew what would happen when Regina touched that mating mark. 

Regina barely grazed the mark with her teeth and Emma jumped, driving herself deeper into Regina. Regina yelped as pleasure burst through her. She needed a moment to gather herself after that.

“So good,” Regina whispered into Emma’s flesh as every inch of her sang thanks to Emma’s perfection. 

Regina kissed the mark, sank her teeth in, and Emma howled as she blew inside of Regina. The idea, the feel, the sound, it was all more than enough to send Regina over the edge. She screamed into Emma’s skin and almost passed out when Emma’s knot slid home. It was glorious and her hips moved on their own to take things even further, moving on Emma’s knot, milking Emma for everything. The roar in her ear sounded distant and then she felt that beautiful gush. Seeing stars would never do it justice. 

Emma folded in on her while she kissed Emma’s flushed chest. Emma took deep, gasping breaths, pushing her breasts against Regina. Each pass of skin made Emma shudder and hiss. Regina held her, loving the moment, loving them. She listened to Emma’s heartbeat. It was like a hum. She could have melted into Emma’s body and happily lived there if physics allowed it. Silence reigned for long moments.

“My love,” Regina whispered. She wanted to make sure Emma was all right. She had not moved for a while.

“I’ll never get used to that,” Emma sighed, sounding so far away, so sated. She continued to breathe heavy and her heart still raced.

Regina nuzzled Emma’s neck and purred. “Neither will I. It’s always the perfect end.”

“Yeah, but it’s best when I can suck your mark, too.”

They had learned the hard way what happened when they did this along with Emma touching Regina’s mark. They could only do it when they were home alone and they always passed out from the pleasure overload. The noise never registered to either of them, but Regina imagined it was well above a roar.

“So, what did you think?” Regina asked as she managed to raise one hand enough to push the blindfold up.

Emma blinked and wrapped an arm around Regina, pressing her closer. Regina closed her eyes, more than ready to go to sleep. Emma kissed the top of her head. They both purred and just enjoyed each other for a second.

“This was way better than I expected. Who knew not being able to see your beautiful body would be just as good as being able to see it,” Emma said.

“Happy to know you liked it,” Regina replied and placed little kisses to Emma’s glistening neck.

Emma laughed. “I loved it. I really like when we do new stuff. It’s funny. I thought this was going to end up being an afternoon of ass play. I am pleasantly surprised, not to say I wasn’t looking forward to the ass play.”

Regina cuddled into Emma. “Emma, ass play is an evening activity.”

Emma laughed more. “Excuse the hell out of me for being so uncultured. I didn’t realize.”

“I can see. Now, let’s take a nap, so you can fuck my ass properly when we wake up.”

“Yes, ma’am. I could definitely use the nap.”

Regina listened to Emma’s heartbeat as the rise and fall of her chest relaxed Regina. She could tell the exact moment Emma fell asleep. It took less than a minute and it took Regina about as long to follow.

-8-8-8-8-

Emma woke up first, body eventually giving way to discomfort with the way she fell asleep. Regina was still slumped against her, which she was happy about. She just needed to adjust. Once she got into a comfortable position, she noticed her skin was covered in lip marks. She groaned. _I would’ve loved to see that_.

Emma glanced at a clock to see what time it was. Her stomach growled, so now it did not matter. She was about to order food. She would need the energy to ruin Regina’s ass, especially after the blindfold thing. She could not let Regina think she gave the greater effort of the day. _Probably should think of something beyond fucking her in the ass then_.

Moving for the phone caused Regina to stir and moaned. Emma pressed her close, hoping it would keep her asleep. Regina’s eyes fluttered open anyway.

“Hey,” Emma said with a smile.

“Hey,” Regina replied, inhaling deeply to cover a yawn.

“I’m gonna order some food. You want something?”

Regina nodded, but did not say anything else. Inside, Emma puffed up. She loved it when Regina allowed her to do things like this. The trust. Regina never trusted anyone the way she trusted Emma and the reverse was the same. She ordered food.

“Which one of us is getting up to get the door when the food arrives?” Emma asked.

“I do believe chivalry dictates this one’s on you, my love.”

Emma snickered. “According to a whole bunch of activists, we’re equals.”

“You’re one of those activists, but you’re also my mate and I just treated you, so you’ll do the chivalrous thing and answer the door. Not to mention, I am still Queen for the Day.”

“Damn. You’re quite right. Fine, but me putting on pants to answer the door is going to mess up your artwork.”

Regina looked her body over. “Oh, it’s fine. The spacing is off.”

Emma could feel her eyebrows bend in. “The what?”

“The spacing. The next time I do this, I have a better idea of how I want to leave the imprints.”

Emma groaned and twitched. There would be a next time? “I have to see it next time.”

“I’m sure you would enjoy it. Maybe I’ll buy a few different shades of lipstick and we can see what happens from there.”

“I get hard from there is what happens.” But, that was obvious. _I really need to step my game up here! She’s been holding back on me!_ “Where did that idea come from?”

Regina shook her head. “It just came to me while you were at my mercy.”

 _With luck, something will come to me_. “Anything else coming to you?”

“Why?”

“Well, you’re Queen for the Day. I want to know what I can do for you.” _Besides, what you already requested anyway_.

Regina smirked at her. “You’ll figure it out.”

Emma was not so sure about that, not until she had to get the food anyway. Then she got a brilliant idea. Unfortunately, it would involve her having to get out of bed and put clothes on a second time. _It’ll be worth it_.

“This cod is amazing,” Regina said as she settled against the pillows with her plate on her naked lap.

“I figured you’d like that when I saw it came with gross quinoa and spinach.” Emma stuck her tongue out.

“And yet you eat these things when I make fish tacos.”

“Anything is better in tacos. That’s just physics.”

“I’m almost certain that’s not how science works in general, not just physics.”

“Prove me wrong then.” Emma smirked.

Regina rolled her eyes and they finished their food. Emma took everything out of the room and put it in the hall. Her second delivery waited for her. She tipped the kid generously for waiting for her. He grinned at her, both for the tip and he knew what she was about to do. She went back to the bedroom, ready to jump out of the hotel robe and into Regina.

“You look way too proud of yourself. What do you have there?” Regina asked, eyes on the platter in Emma’s hand.

“I figured since you made me a work of art for your pleasure, I’d turn you into a dessert for mine.” Emma held up her tray.

“Of course you’d make this about food. Maybe I’ll indulge you.”

Emma frowned a little. “Maybe?”

“Yes, maybe. This is my day, after all.”

Emma tossed her shoulders back and put on some bravado to get her way. “Yeah? Then, why don’t you sit back and let me paint you like one of my french desserts?”

Regina laughed. “I’m curious to see what you do with this. So, I’ll allot you the opportunity to impress me.”

“I’m glad Her Majesty finds it in herself to be so magnanimous.” That was something Regina would say, right?

Regina smirked. “Oh, but now you must impress me.”

Emma had to hold back a grin. She put her items down on the nightstand—ice cubes, a small bowl of chocolate syrup, a bowl of whipped cream, and a bowl of strawberries and cherries. Regina watched her the whole time, face betraying nothing. Emma grabbed a strawberry, big and juicy, dipped it in the whipped cream, and held it to Regina’s lips.

“The fruit is for you to enjoy while I enjoy you,” Emma said.

Regina ticked an eyebrow up and then proved she still had an evil streak inside of her. She opened her mouth for Emma to feed her the strawberry and eased her tongue out. She ran her tongue on the underside of the strawberry and brushed against Emma’s thumb before withdrawing her tongue just enough to swirl it around the strawberry, removing all of the whipped cream, before pulling it into her mouth.

“You wouldn’t happen to know how to tie a cherry stem with your tongue, would you?” Emma asked. _Please, don’t. Please, don’t. Please, don’t. I need to show her this!_

Regina’s face scrunched up a little and Emma cheered on the inside. She grabbed a cherry and popped it in her mouth. Regina’s eyes followed right along and did not stray for her lips as she went to work. _I better not fuck this up_. Was that not what always happened? _You’re an expert at something until someone’s watching, especially someone you wanna impress_. Thanks to muscle memory, she can only assume, she did it right and in no time.

Regina blinked. “How did you… how did you do that?” She put her hand to Emma’s chin, as if that would help her better understand what just happened.

Emma smirked. “Wouldn’t you like to know? My tongue is just that good, right?”

Turning her mouth up, Regina glared at Emma, like she did not want to admit it. “Why don’t you show me what you can do with that tongue in a more personal manner?”

“Want me to tie your clit in a knot?” Emma wiggled her eyebrows.

Regina continued to glare until Emma offered another whipped cream covered strawberry to appease her. While Regina was busy with the strawberry, Emma placed open mouth kisses along Regina’s chest. Another piece of fruit went to Regina’s lips while Emma lapped at her nipple and then took the gem into her mouth. Regina moaned around the cherry.

“Oh, you like that, huh? What about this?” Emma grabbed an ice cube and guided it to the valley between Regina’s breasts.

Regina’s breath hitched. Emma held in a smirk and went back to occupying her time with a pebbled nipple. She glided the ice over to the lonesome treasure and Regina hissed, but arched into the ice. 

“You like that?” Emma asked.

“It’s… nice,” Regina replied, voice very under control.

Emma frowned around Regina’s plump nipple, but refused to admit defeat. She fed Regina another strawberry and continued on with the ice. While Regina’s breath hitched again and she sighed, it was not enough for Emma. 

“Babe, you’re going to have to fend for yourself for food for a second. I gotta do something,” Emma said.

Regina arched an eyebrow, but did not respond. Emma ate the ice cube she had been using and popped a few more in her mouth. Chilled, she went in for another taste of Regina’s breast and got a little moan. Reaching for the whipped cream, she used it to decorate Regina’s other breast, putting a dollop at the peak. 

Regina squirmed and moaned. Emma switched breasts and began to clean the cream with her tongue. The sweet with Regina’s skin… she could do this all night. _Wow, how have I never thought of this?_ It had to be stupidity. This was amazing. She needed to get Regina into it, at least the food part.

Sucking more, Emma reached for an ice cube. Regina arched and moaned louder as Emma’s tongue and lips. The ice dipped into Regina’s belly button and she flinched, but Emma continued on, dragging the ice downward. Regina yelped on first touch and jumped to the point her back hit the headboard. Emma winced. That could not be good.

“Too much?” Emma asked.

Regina blinked. “I… I… I’m not sure.”

Emma kept a smile at bay. _I think I short-circuited her_. “Should I keep going?”

Regina only nodded as she moved back into her original position. Emma added more whipped cream to both of Regina’s breasts and then got another ice cube. As her tongue and lips worked on the whipped cream, she ran the ice cube along Regina’s abdomen, giving her a chance to get used to the chill. She touched Regina with her cold fingers before introducing the ice cube. Regina gasped and let loose a low moan. _Oh, she likes this_. 

Emma finished off one more helping of whipped cream as the ice melted in her fingertips. Then, she drizzled some of the chocolate syrup on Regina’s stomach and licked it off with broad strokes of her tongue. Another ice cube and she ran it over Regina’s quivering thighs. Regina mewed and whimpered. It was glorious, especially since she understood how much sound played a part in their time together now. Of course, the erection she sported now helped her understand as much as their earlier play did.

“Am I doing okay? Do you want anything?” Emma asked.

“Lick me like I’m made of chocolate,” Regina replied, her voice cute and breathy.

Emma chuckled. “Well, since you asked so nicely.”

She got up a few smears on Regina’s belly and then made her way down. She lapped at Regina just as she had done the chocolate and Regina cried out as she pushed into Emma’s mouth. Emma considered the ice for a second and then abandoned the idea altogether. Now was the time for her and her alone.

Regina fell back as her legs fell open and Emma tasted her. Hearing Regina’s coos and feeling Regina’s hands in her hair made Emma’s inner alpha preen. There was something about not just making her mate feel such pleasure, but having _Regina_ on the tip of her tongue that did things too Emma. _It’s the damn trust thing. Regina fucking trusts you_. Regina trusted her without expecting her to be more than what she was. _Fuck_.

Emma growled as she adjusted Regina, putting her legs on her shoulders and absolutely devouring her. Regina’s purrs quickly escalated into proper screams, to the point where the room next door probably heard. Emma did not care. Regina was fucking Queen for a day. 

“Oh! Emma! Emma! Emma!” Regina said her name like she was a master of the universe. She bucked against Emma and shook and gave Emma all of herself.

Emma paused. “You okay up there?”

“Of course.” Regina panted. “But, I was promised something.”

“Of course, Your Majesty.” She wiggled her eyebrows and Regina rolled her eyes.

“Can you not ruin this amazing high for me? That was a particularly good orgasm.”

“You use words like ‘orgasm’ and I’m ruining things? I’m surprised my boner didn’t abandon both of us.” Emma chuckled and just as Regina was about to retort she sucked Regina’s clit into her mouth. 

Regina’s body buckled and bowed. Emma laughed a little more and Regina glared at her, as if she knew what Emma was doing. To make up for it, Emma slipped a finger inside of Regina and she cried out in pleasure. It was music to Emma’s ears.

Since it was a moment of experimenting, Emma lifted Regina onto her shoulders again, but her tongue traveled even lower. Regina’s breath caught in her throat as she tried to say “oh!” Emma smirked.

“Wanna flip over to make this easier?” Emma asked.

“Are you sure you want to eat that?” Regina arched an eyebrow.

“Regina, I think we both know I’d drink your fucking bathwater, so yes, I want to eat that. Flip over.” She growled at the end, making it more than a command.

And the way Regina just moved for her, Emma was not sure how she did not explode right then and there. She wasted no time going right at Regina’s ass, dragging her teeth down one glorious cheek. Remembering the food, she dipped her hand in the chocolate and ran her fingers up and down Regina’s ass before cleaning her off with her tongue.

“Emma, please. I gave you what you want. Now, give me what I demand,” Regina said.

“You pointing your ass at me is a demand? I guess it is.” Emma gave her a bite and then slipped her hand between Regina’s legs. Something to keep Regina occupied while she worked.

Feeling Regina drip down her fingers made Emma throb and Regina’s moans only made it worse. And, of course, the fact that she was licking chocolate off of Regina’s ass did not help. She felt like she might explode at any second, but she pressed on. Her tongue flicked Regina’s puckered hole and the way Regina trembled was empowering. How could Emma not do it again and again?

“Emma!” That was a whine.

Emma popped Regina’s thigh, which only made Regina jump more. She could not even be bothered to turn around and glare at Emma. _Wow_. It was that which moved Emma, bringing a finger to this gift. Regina shivered at the touch.

“Please, put it in,” Regina said.

“Well, you asked nicely.” Emma gathered up Regina’s passion on her fingertips and then eased a finger inside of her.

Regina practically sang. “Another!”

“Give it a second.” Emma slapped her ass with her free hand. Regina whimpered and pushed back against the finger. Emma sighed. Fine. One finger became two and Regina wailed with pleasure.

“Emma, Emma, Emma…” The chant was a plea.

“I got you, baby. I got you.” Emma crawled onto the bed, moving Regina with her free hand. Once she was sure she had enough space to work without falling off the bed, her hand went between Regina’s legs, finding a flood of desire. 

Emma replaced her fingers with her length in between Regina’s legs, pumping Regina’s clit. Regina cooed and keened. Nice and slick, Emma withdrew her fingers from Regina’s ass and Regina bemoaned the loss with a sound of pure sorrow. 

“I got you, Your Majesty. I promise.” Emma lined herself up right where Regina wanted her and as soon as she slipped in a little, Regina pushed back and she was in. “Holy fucking God!”

Regina, being the damn minx that she was, moved before Emma could even wrap her mind around what was going on. Jolts of bliss from her dick to the rest of her body did not help. She could not remember how to move.

“Emma…” Regina growled.

That got Emma out of her haze and she pumped her hips, trying to go slow at first. Regina was having none of that, practically shoving into her. Emma could not help going faster, like suddenly it was a competition. A competition Emma was determined to win, so she slipped her hand to Regina’s clit and stroked in time with her hips. The room filled with Regina’s cries.

“Emma!” Regina’s body shook and trembled as she collapsed onto the bed. 

Emma followed her down, hips still moving with a hard purpose. Regina continued to push back, even as she shivered and moaned into the bed. It took Emma a second to realize Regina was panting her name into the sheets and it struck Emma right in the groin. She growled into Regina’s shoulder as she poured herself into Regina. The sound of their heavy breathing flowed through the room for a long moment.

“Babe, I’m gonna…” Emma eased off, slowly withdrawing.

Regina could only make a low whimper. Emma’s inner alpha crowed with accomplishment. Time to start the aftercare. She got up and went to the bathroom. The suite had something that would be useful right now: a small selection of bath bombs. She grabbed one and ran a hot bath. Wetting a cloth with the hot water, she went to clean Regina off.

Regina mewed as the cloth passed over her skin, wiping away whipped cream and chocolate. She did not move, just let Emma clean her off. _Fuck, I wanna pat myself on the back_. Instead, she picked Regina up and carried her to the bath. Regina rested against her chest.

“How was that?” Emma asked, massaging the small of Regina’s back.

Regina sighed. “Perfect. So perfect. I love you for that and in general.”

“I love you, too.” She kissed the top of Regina’s head. She would walk around with her chest out for a month thanks to this. “I’m glad I pleased you, Your Majesty.”

“No, pleasing me would be ordering dinner once we get out. Something that won’t make me sick in the middle of the night would be great.”

Emma laughed, but it would be done. She would also order some desserts Regina would like and find a movie Regina would like. She was Queen for the day, after all.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the return home.


	9. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters; Disney/ABC owns them.

9: Homecoming 

Emma was happy to be home, even though she would have loved to remain out on their honeymoon forever. She and Regina had done so much and it felt like there was still so much to do. They had been in a bubble, but also able to explore the world and experience it together. It was an amazing high, but it was time to come back down.

Emma missed Henry and the way he threw himself on her as soon as she was through the door of the house let her know the feeling was mutual. They both laughed as they embraced tightly, even as Emma almost fell over, along with the bags she had. But, just as quickly as Henry was in her arms, he was out. She righted herself and secured the luggage off to the side.

“Mom!” Henry wrapped his arms around Regina. Regina visibly melted into his hug and he smiled so brightly he could have blinded the world. It was a delight to see.

“It’s good to see you, Henry. I’ve missed you.” Regina returned the hug and kissed his cheek. He actually smiled even more. How he did not split his whole face open had to be a miracle.

“Hey, we missed you.” Emma pouted and pointed to herself and Regina.

Henry chuckled. “I knew that’s what she meant.”

“And I’m pleased to see you kept your aunt and grandparents from destroying the house. Impressive,” Regina said as she made a show of looking around. 

It was honestly surprisingly the house was in one piece. Emma did not trust anyone beyond Regina to truly rein Zelena in. Apparently, someone else had the magic touch.

Henry sighed, shaking his head. “It was no small feat. Aunt Zelena still gets freaked out when the microwave goes off. And don’t get me started on Maleficent, who only gets more upset when Lily laughs over freak-outs.”

Emma could only imagine, but she was proud of Henry for putting up with the nonsense. She gave him another hug for his effort. He smiled, like he got it.

They stepped deeper into the house to find all of the aforementioned people and several others with a “welcome back!” banner hanging in the dining room. There was food laid out on the table and counters, which Emma would have liked to get to, but it would have to wait. Snow rushed them and engulfed Emma in a hug. Emma gagged, being choked by her mother’s arm, but she managed to return the hug. Before Emma could escape, her father turned it into a group hug. Of course, being a dad, he had to squeeze them as hard as possible. Emma groaned.

“You wanna let me go? My wife isn’t gonna be happy if you break my spine this early into our marriage,” Emma said.

Regina arched an eyebrow. “Honestly, I won’t be happy unless I’m the one who breaks your spine.”

“Don’t start,” Zelena said.

“That was something you could take any way you please. You decided to take it that way,” Regina replied.

Zelena rolled her eyes while David let Emma and Snow go. Even though he released his grip, he patted Emma hard on her shoulder, purposely trying to knock her over. He could not do that now, though. She glared at him and gave him a playful shove. He chuckled.

“You did good, kid,” David said to her as he threw his arm over her shoulder.

Emma could feel the hot blush burn her cheeks. She resisted the urge to throw her shoulders back, happy that her father was happy for her, happy with her choice. She should not care, but she did. _And that’s okay_.

“So, how was Boston?” Ruby asked with a smirk on her face as she saddled up to Emma. She wiggled her eyebrows and Emma made a face.

“It was awesome. We did a bunch of things I won’t bore you with, like finally had our longstanding first date,” Emma replied.

“You’ve been on dates. We’ve all seen how gross you two are when on dates,” Zelena said. There were murmurs of agreements. 

Emma snorted. “Do you want details? Because I can do that, starting with how we recreated the night we first met.” No one wanted to get them started.

“Don’t do this to us.” Henry pressed his hands together and gave her the cutest little begging face.

“Granny made cake!” Ruby quickly motioned to the food on the table to avoid gushy, sentimental stories of their honeymoon. It was the smart move, as Emma had every intention to hammer them with tales of how great Boston was, especially the little things, like walking hand-in-hand down the street. Instead, she turned her attention to the food.

There were finger foods, like for a party, along with the huge cake and Emma went right to the hot wings. Granny made perfect hot wings, not that Emma could say so or Regina would work like a madwoman until she dethroned Granny and she would not be gracious about it. Everyone else crowded the table, except Regina. Her face looked like she tasted something sour and there was a slight green tint to her. Emma stepped over to her side immediately.

“Are you okay?” Emma asked.

“The smell of the crab cakes is so strong,” Regina replied and she lurched a little, like she was holding back a gag.

Emma did not think so, but Regina was not a fan of crab cakes, so it could just be her being more sensitive to it. She wrapped her arm around Regina’s waist and caressed her side. Regina leaned into her, as if she needed the comfort. Emma leaned down, nuzzling Regina’s hair. Regina relaxed against her body. Emma was not sure what it was about, but she just wanted to cuddle Regina until she was back to normal.

“Go in the living room. I’ll grab you some stuff to eat,” Emma said.

Regina nodded. “Thank you.”

Emma grabbed another plate and poured on food for Regina. Henry stepped over to her and stared at her with worried eyes. “Is Mom all right?”

“Yeah. Crab cakes hitting her too much,” Emma replied.

Henry shrugged. “I don’t get it. Crab cakes are delicious. She eats salmon cakes and those are gross.”

“Hey, don’t knock your mom.” Emma hip-checked him. “I got her to eat a chili dog.”

Henry gasped. “You did not!”

Emma put her chin in the air. “I totally did.”

“It made me sick,” Regina called from the living room.

“The chowder made you sick!” Emma rolled her eyes and turned to Henry. “You gotta see the pictures.”

“We all have to see the pictures!” Ruby pumped her fist in the air. “Because I promise you, none of us believe that.” There were several agreements with that, a particularly loud one from Lily.

Emma blew out a raspberry, but rushed to the television to set up for everyone to view the pictures on her phone. She gave Regina her plate, which was mostly salad, some buffalo wings, and a couple of mini-wraps. Emma put her own plate on the coffee table. She connected her phone to the television as everyone piled into the living room, ready to see some magic moments.

“All right, fair warning, this is us at our grossest,” Emma said. “The commentary and explanations that will accompany these images will make it even grosser. So, I guess we’ll be topping our grossest.”

“Somehow, I feel you two could be grosser,” Zelena replied.

Ruby gave a sage nod. “It’s not a mountain with you two. It’s a universe, ever expanding.”

Emma gave Ruby a mock-glare. “Really, Ruby? Siding with the enemy?”

“I’m allowed to switch sides when Zelena says something that is one hundred percent the truth. We all know you and Regina could definitely be grosser than whatever the hell you’re about to show us. Those are simple facts.” Ruby then popped a wrap in her mouth as she leaned against Dorothy.

Emma grunted, but threw her hands up and laughed. “Fine, we probably could. This is our grossest point to this date. If you thought we could make you puke rainbows before…” She shook her head and blew out a breath. They were in for it now.

“These are all PG, right?” David chuckled as he made himself comfortable on the floor against the couch.

Emma snorted. “No, Dad, I’m going to show my kid X-rated pictures of me and my mate. Not to mention my parents. Oh, and my wife’s nutball sister and my wife’s nieces. Oh, and, of course, my deputies and fake grandmother. I’m doing it all. Screw everyone’s sensibilities.”

“Just show the pics already. I need to see Regina with this damn chili dog,” Lily said, eyes already on the television, like she did not want to miss it.

“I’m going to as soon as my audience shuts up,” Emma replied. _Wow, we almost had a civil exchange_. That was growth.

“Maybe if you give the audience what you promised,” David said.

“Even you? My own father?” Emma clutched the center of her chest.

“Get on with it before we start throwing popcorn,” Granny said.

Emma glanced at her brother, who was sharing a plate with her mother. “Do you see what I’m working with here, Little Guy? Nothing but a peanut gallery.” Little Guy had the nerve to blow a raspberry at her. Emma gave up and just found the first picture. “All right, so clearly this is us at the airport. The old dude who took the picture said he wished his wife looked as good as mine after I told him Regina was sixty.” She grinned at her wife and she grabbed her plate, so they could eat together.

There were gasps. “Emma, you didn’t!” her mother scolded her.

“Oh, she did,” Regina replied with a curl to her lip. Emma had and Regina had been so happy about being on their honeymoon, she had not gotten mad. It had been a magical moment.

Maleficent scoffed. “You are so rude.”

Emma smiled. “I do my best.” She wiggled her eyebrows at Maleficent. “Here’s a few of Regina freaking out over her first plane ride.” The picture showed a grumpy-looking Regina tucked into a ball in her window seat. Emma let her have it since Regina had never flown before, well on a plane anyway, but she was not aware she should be impressed with that move or happy with that seat. 

Regina gave her a rather nasty glare. “I was not freaked out. You were being a nuisance, as always.”

Emma waved that off. “I was, but it was to distract Regina from her freak-out.” It was more to entertain Emma, but it also kept Regina calm. While she did not know to be impressed with the window seat, she was bothered by not seeing the ground in a world without magic. 

“I didn’t freak out.” Regina gave her a little shove. 

“Stop beating me up. Eat your food.” Emma nodded toward the plate and grinned.

Regina glared her down enough to send shivers down her spine. “Go to the next pictures.”

Emma got herself under control and pushed through several pictures of Regina just being beautiful in her seat on the plane. There was such a wonderful glow to her and she looked at peace. She really wanted to sing Regina’s praises, but she could already hear the complaints. She would save it for later.

Next were shots of the hotel suite. Everyone marveled over the room and the view. Emma was with them on that. It had been an awesome suite. Then came pictures of them outside of the pub.

“You guys went to a dive bar on your honeymoon with an awesome hotel room like that?” Ruby pointed to the screen. Dorothy nodded in agreement.

“Right? The hotel bar had to be better,” Lily said. Robbie was next to her, stealing potato chips from her plate, even though Robbie had her own food.

“I’m pretty sure you did this wrong and I’m not even from here,” Zelena said.

“I sort of agree.” Mulan nodded, her face scrunched up as she stared at the television.

Henry gasped and crawled closer to the television. “Is that the bar you two first met?”

Emma made a face and shrugged. “Well, that’s the location. Our bar closed, but it was nice there was still something there.”

Maleficent’s brow furrowed as she looked at Emma and Regina from her seat in the armchair. “You two met in a bar?” She made it seem like it was impossible.

“Yeah, someone was crying into her beer and a certain savior had to save the day,” Emma replied with her chin in the air.

Tinker Bell yelped from her spot on the floor. “Oh, what if the pixie dust was predicting the future for you, Regina?”

Regina groaned and did a face-palm for a moment. “Can we please never ever again mention the pixie dust incident? I liked to think we’re both beyond that now.”

Emma was all for that as well. It was not so much that she did not want to think about Robin Hood, but she did not want to think about a time when Regina was miserable in her life. Things were good for them now. She wanted to keep things good.

“So, what did the bar you two met at look like?” Henry asked.

Emma scoffed. “Pretty much just like this.”

“Or worse,” Regina replied as she leaned in to study the picture. “I’m fairly certain our bar had rodents.”

Emma scratched her chin. “You might be right, but at least the liquor was drinkable. I’m still certain you got poisoned drinking the crap at the stupid bar there now.” She patted Regina’s knee. She would never let Regina drink in some crap bar again if she could help it.

Ruby squealed and turned to Emma with hearts in her eyes. “On, my god! You guys honeymooned in Boston to relive when you first met! How cute is that?”

Zelena groaned and put her hand over her eyes for a moment. “You were right. This is gross.”

“No, it’s sweet,” Tinker Bell said and Kathryn nodded along with.

“No, this is definitely gross. They’re already topping their usual gross,” Lily said.

Robbie giggled. “They’re gross?”

Regina groaned. “You better stop corrupting my good niece against me or you’ll never get the keys to my car again.” She actually wagged her finger at Lily.

Lily held up her hands in surrender. “Hey, I need to get around and Robbie should know what gross looks like.”

Emma laughed and continued on through the pictures. “Oh, you haven’t seen gross.”

“We want to see gross,” Snow said.

“You just like the fact that you and Charming aren’t the grossest of them all anymore,” Ruby said, throwing a wink her best friend’s way.

David chuckled. “It is nice to not be made fun of for a little while.”

“What if each generation is worse than the last? Henry, you’re ruined!” Lily grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

“Henry, I hope you are so lucky.” Emma kissed Regina’s cheek.

“Oh, just so us more pictures already!” Zelena motioned to the television.

Emma snickered and pressed on. There were questions, especially when there were pictures of seemingly random places. The kids got excited at pictures of a park. Henry was interested in all of the historic sites.

“You gotta go on a tour with your mom, kid. She was just as good as a tour guide. It was cool,” Emma said.

“Yeah, Mom has a bunch of history books in her office. I guess I shouldn’t have kept hurrying you guys off the phone,” Henry said and he threw them an apologetic smile.

“We’ll try not to let it be the last time we go to Boston. We can do a family vacation,” Regina replied. “Sisters included, even if they are annoying.”

“You love me.” Zelena blew a kiss to Regina.

“That’s the only explanation for why she puts up with you,” Kathryn said with a chuckle and she earned a few laughs.

“Can we get to the now infamous chili dog picture? I still don’t believe that happened,” Lily said.

“Yeah, pics or it didn’t happen.” Henry put up his fist.

“What’s a chili dog? Why the excitement over it?” Tinker Bell asked. Mulan held up a hand to show she had the same question. 

“It’s something Regina would never eat,” Belle replied. She was tucked over in a corner, by herself. She had food, but she looked lonely. She was probably sad over Gold, but it was nice that she came out. It seemed like everyone was letting her work through her emotions before they bothered her over anything.

“Oh, she ate it,” Emma said.

Kathryn stared her down. “Prove it.”

Emma decided to give the people what they wanted. She went to the pictures of Regina with her chili dog. It would be infamous if the way everyone moved a little closer to the television meant anything. Belle might have been sketching it in a flower book from what Emma could see. Regina was not happy to see the picture and was less happy that there were questions.

“You needed coaching to eat that, didn’t you?” Lily threw a wink Regina’s way. Regina rolled her eyes.

“I’m calling photoshop! Emma, you photoshopped this, didn’t you?” Ruby asked with a grin as she moved to punch Emma in the shoulder. 

Emma laughed. “Nah, my powers of persuasion are just that great.” Ruby scoffed and punched her again. “Stop hitting me! You put a bruise on this and I’m gonna get my wife to take you down a peg.”

Ruby snickered. “The wife who’s glaring at you right now because you’re showing a picture of her trying to figure out how to eat a messy chili dog? That wife?”

Emma glanced at Regina, who was definitely glaring at her. Emma put her arm around Regina and pulled her close, kissing her cheek. It did not get rid of the glare, which Emma expected. No way would Regina be appeased around so many people.

“I have so many comments that I can’t say,” Maleficent remarked.

“Exactly,” Zelena agreed.

“Yes, do remember there are children present,” Regina replied.

“Yes, who bought all these kids here? I have remarks!” Lily slapped the floor. Robbie looked up at her and Lily grabbed the kid into a one-armed hug.

Henry was in utter disbelief and looked at Emma with a slack jaw. “How? How do you do these things? You get Mom to make chili when she refused to do it before and now you have her eating chili dogs. It’s… well, I wanna say witchcraft.”

“It’s worse than that,” Snow said.

“It’s True Love!” David grinned and clapped his hands together. There were quite a few groans, including from Regina.

Regina could not take David celebrating her relationship with Emma. “Can we move on? I ate a chili dog at Emma’s urging and it made me sick. Lessons were learned.”

“Were they, though?” Emma rubbed her chin as she thought about it. All she learned was she liked Regina trying food she liked and, of course, that phallic objects anywhere near Regina’s mouth was hot. She was not convinced the chili dog made Regina sick. It was probably a combination of too much food and foods that did not match up.

Regina growled. “Just move on!”

“Moving on!” Emma changed the picture. The rest of the pictures were of their meals, which got comments, and pictures of them in front of historical landmarks and other tourist attractions. There were questions, comments, and taunts whenever they looked too lovey-dovey. 

“Regina kicked your butt at pool, didn’t she?” Snow asked as they settled on a couple of pictures of them at the pool hall.

“We tied,” Emma replied.

Ruby scoffed. “She probably let you.”

“Why can’t I just be good at pool?” Emma asked. Why would they not let her live?

“I’m sure you’re very good, but there was a time when Regina just lived at the billiards table in the castle,” Snow replied.

Emma turned to Regina, who shrugged. “It was something to do.” Translation: it was an escape. Emma had to give Regina a squeeze around her middle and then she went to the next picture.

“You took a picture of a hospital?” Lily’s face scrunched up. “Why?”

Henry puffed up immediately. “Is that where I was born?”

“We tried to show you when we called you, but you were too busy to be bothered,” Emma replied.

“I wanted you to enjoy your honeymoon.” He inched closer to the television and just stared for a long moment. His grandparents were just as fascinated. David moved to sit next to Henry and Snow wiped away a couple of tears.

“You wanna say a few words?” Emma asked Regina.

Regina took a breath and before she could get started, Henry moved to be next to her. She smiled. “When I found out I was pregnant with Henry, I didn’t return to Storybrooke, as I wasn’t sure how magic would affect my pregnancy since he was conceived in a world without magic. I wanted to make sure he’d be all right. I did serious research on the best doctors and the best hospitals in Boston to make sure he would be all right. I wanted everything to go smoothly. And then my big-headed son decided not only did he want to take almost a full day to come, but he got stuck.”

Henry gasped and put a hand to his chest with dramatic flare. “Big-headed?”

Regina gave him a small smile, but it did not help. “You got stuck. I did all of these preparations and all I needed from you was a little cooperation and you got stuck after not wanting to come out for twenty hours. I won’t trouble you with details after that, but remember that next time you wish to be difficult.”

Henry scoffed. “Clearly I was born being difficult. Why stop now?”

Emma laughed. “He’s got you there.”

Zelena’s forehead was wrinkled and her eyes a little wide as she turned to Regina. “You stayed in a strange land by yourself pregnant to make sure your baby was safe?”

“What else could I do?” Regina reached out, caressing Henry’s cheek. He visibly preened, grinning and throwing his shoulders back.

Emma could not be sure, but she thought she saw something sparkle in Zelena’s eyes. She did not say anything and neither did anyone else, understanding this was a magic moment of some kind. Maleficent put a hand on Zelena’s shoulder and somehow that seemed to be more than enough.

Emma went back to the pictures, moving on. There were several images that sparked conversation. Then there were a couple of pictures of Regina sleeping. Emma’s heart melted at seeing her mate look so much like an angel. Snow actually let out a loud “aww.” Belle followed suit and Regina looked close to exploding.

“Really? Sleep pictures. Didn’t you used to be a badass?” Lily asked.

Emma pointed to the door. “Step outside and find out.”

“Can we get off of me asleep? Isn’t there a picture of a steak or park or something for us to see?” Regina huffed.

Emma snickered, but moved on. Soon, the pictures were done and the food was gone. Everyone stuck around for a little bit, mostly to watch Emma and Regina open their wedding gifts. Thankfully, they were warned away from any of the gifts they did not need to open in front of kids… or parents. Soon, only the Swan-Mills family were home. It was good to be home.

-8-8-8-8-

Henry was curled up on the sofa, going through the pictures again on Emma’s phone. Regina, who had cleaned up some of the debris from their company, came to sit next to him. Emma was on the porch, trying to catch up on any sheriff department’s business she needed to know, even though she would not be back at work for another couple of days.

“Did I really get stuck?” Henry asked, eyes on the hospital he was born in.

Regina pulled him to her, but made sure he could still see the phone. “Yes, you got stuck. I was so worried when they said so.” She would never forget the terror that went through her. She thought for sure she lost him, even though everyone tried to assure her it was fine. They were not wrong, but then again, she was not wrong either.

“What happened?”

Regina winced. “Nothing you need to know about.” She did not want to scare Henry. Maybe one day her omega son would want children of his own and she did not want him to have horror stories to look back on. “The important thing was you eventually came and were the best thing to ever happen to me.”

Henry smiled and cuddled into her. “How long did you stay in Boston with me?”

She played with his hair a little. “I stayed another six months. I wanted to make sure it was safe for you to travel.” It had been a nerve-wrecking car ride home, but then again, everything with Henry had always had her on edge, afraid she would do something wrong, afraid she would ruin him.

“That’s cool.” He nodded. “Did you have fun there again?”

“I enjoyed myself. Having your mother by my side tends to make things better, even when I don’t want that to happen.”

He looked up at her. “So, we can do a family trip there one day?”

“Sure. You want it to be me, your mom, and you or the whole family?” Regina could only imagine taking Zelena out of Storybrooke. She was already too much for people used to the overdramatic, but she would love to show Zelena the world. Zelena and the rest of their family. They would have a good time.

He shrugged. “Either sounds nice.”

Regina would have to look into it. They really should take more trips as a family. They needed to do more as a family, get to know each other and love each other. _Ugh, Zelena is going to make fun of me when I explain that to her_. But, it did not matter. They were going to do more than hang around the house as a family now. 

“How were things here while we were gone?” Regina asked.

Henry flipped through more pictures. “It was good. Aunt Zelena was actually well behaved. I think she was a little nervous about messing up and you not being here to bail her out, so she was very adult-like.”

That was impressive. “That’s good.”

“I hung out with Lily a lot. She seems to feel better now that Ma openly forgave. She was open to doing a lot of stuff she usually brushes off as ‘kid stuff.’ We played mini-golf!” He chirped at the end and his eyes sparkled.

“I didn’t even know we had mini-golf in town.” It was nice to know Henry enjoyed being with Lily, though. It filled Regina’s heart with love.

“It actually opened a few days ago. We went to the movies the day after you guys left. You know when the movies does the marathon days?” Henry asked.

“Nice. I’m glad you’re bonding.” It was the truth. “Did anything out of the ordinary happen or were things calm for once?”

“No, it was pretty calm. People were joking that you and Ma are the real troublemakers and that’s why things were peaceful while you were away.” He snickered until he looked at her face. “Mom, don’t look like that. They’re just joking. They know you’re not the problem.”

Regina nodded, even though from the pain in her chest, she did not exactly believe it. She was too used to being seen as the problem. She needed a little time to calm down.

“Hey, how are you guys snuggling without me?” Emma jumped on the couch, purposely landing on both of them. She even stretched out. Henry grunted and groaned as he tried to shove her off. Emma laughed as she grabbed the back of the couch and could not be moved.

“Come on! You’re heavy!” Henry grunted, still trying to move her.

Emma chuckled some more as she righted herself, putting Henry in the middle of them. “Aw, I missed you, too, kid.” She kissed the side of his head.

They ended up going through all of the pictures again, adding more personal information for Henry. He asked a lot more questions, but soon it was time for him to go to bed. Regina and Emma moved to clean up the rest of the party.

“So, did your deputies have anything to report?” Regina asked.

Emma shook her head. “Nothing too significant. Gold got charged with attempted murder and conspiracy to commit murder. A judge saw him the day we left. No bail. There’ll be a trial sooner or later. He’s still in the chains in the jail and can’t do magic.”

Regina laughed. “Oh, no, he won’t be doing any magic in those chains and those chains aren’t coming off. You don’t bind a god-killer for millennia with any old bits of iron you have lying around. How did Belle take it? I didn’t really get a chance to speak with her tonight. She seemed quite sad.”

Emma blew out a breath. “Ruby said Belle is just disappointed in him. It hurts, of course, but she’s staying with Ruby and Dorothy and they’re just pumping her full of wine, ice cream, and Netflix. We all know she’s better for it.”

Regina scoffed. “Of course. I hope she can start healing from now on.”

“So, did Maleficent keep Fenrir?”

“Oh, yeah. He’s living in the condo with her and Lily. No one dares say anything about it.”

“How’d she get that big ass wolf in the condo?”

Regina could not believe this was her mate and wife. “Uh… she’s a witch, my love. Very powerful witch.”

Emma winced. “Oh, right. So, she made him smaller?”

“Small enough to fit inside, but still large enough to scare everyone. So, I am comfortable with us having a couple more days off.”

Emma grinned. “Me, too.”

They finished up with the clean up and then went to their bedroom, getting ready for bed. After showering and such, they settled in bed and unwrapped their gifts, the ones they could not open around the kids. Regina was very unimpressed and Emma was more than a little insulted by some of the things.

“How much lube does Ruby really think we need? Does she think I can’t get you wet?” Emma tossed the box across the room and put her arms around Regina, pulling her across the bed.

Regina snickered. “I’m sure the lube would come in handy one day. I’m less confident in the edible underwear.” Why did Maleficent think that was a good idea?

“What? They might taste good.”

Regina scoffed. “Or, they might cause some sort of reaction that I don’t think either of us want to deal with.”

“I doubt that, babe. People obviously wear them and they’re okay. Besides, I’d make sure you’re not wearing them too long. You know how I love to eat.” Emma nibbled her neck and made little cooing noises as she did.

Regina sucked her teeth and gave a half-hearted attempt to escape. Emma laughed and held her tighter, pulling her on top of Emma. Emma grinned at her and caressed her sides, pushing her silk nightie.

“Why do I put up with you?” Regina shook her head as she made herself comfortable straddling Emma.

“I’m cute?” There was a lopsided grin that made her downright adorable.

“Not hardly.”

Emma smiled. “You know I am. I’m so cute I get away with all sorts of things with you. And then let’s not forget this…” She flexed her bicep. It was lovely as always.

Regina leaned down, kissing Emma’s muscle. “This might be worthwhile.”

“Just that?” Emma smirked.

Regina leaned down to kiss Emma’s lips. Emma kissed back, of course. They lost themselves in each other, sexy wedding gifts be damned.

-8-8-8-8-

In the middle of the night, Regina found herself in the bathroom, throwing up. She had tried to avoid waking Emma, but that had been second to making it to the toilet in time. Emma rubbed her back, doing her best to soothe Regina, but it was not much help.

“Maybe you’re getting the flu,” Emma said.

Regina groaned, her stomach twisting on itself as her throat burned. “It’s been decades since I’ve been sick.” She just wanted to collapse against the toilet, but needed a clear path in case she had to vomit again.

“Well, that’s when you were stuck in a time loop. Now, time is moving forward, as are germs. Maybe you have a stomach bug.”

“Or food poisoning.” Granny tended to know what she was doing. Maybe she had allowed someone else to help her cook.

“Yeah, I ate way more food than you and I’m fine, as is Henry. So, try again.”

Regina sobbed as her stomach cramped, but nothing came up. “I don’t want to be sick. I’ve got work.”

Emma laughed. “Only you. Nobody wants to get sick, babe. But, also, no one wants to go to work and you don’t have work. We took the next two days off.”

Regina groaned again and vomited once more. Emma rubbed her back and brushed her hair out of her face. Everything burned and hurt. Regina was fairly certain all of her internal organs were in the toilet, along with her dignity. She rested her cheek against the bowl. _Thank goodness I clean here frequently_. 

“You okay?” Emma asked, kissing behind Regina’s ear.

“I think so, but now I don’t think I have the strength to get up.” She wanted to collapse into a heap on the floor. The cold tile would probably feel amazing.

“Well, that’s one of the many reasons you have me.” Emma helped her to her feet and started the sink, so she could brush her teeth. 

While she took care of her teeth, Emma was kind enough to flush away her sick. _She’s such a good mate_. Emma stood close to her, as if ready to catch her if she fell. And, fall she did. She fell even deeper in love with Emma. Who had ever cared for her like this? No one.

Regina used more mouthwash than necessary, but one could never be too sure. As soon as she was done, Emma scooped her up and carried her to bed. Emma laid her down gently and then crawled back in bed. Emma wrapped her arm around Regina, lying her palm against Regina’s abdomen. There was a shock between them.

“Damn it, stop with the static shocks,” Emma said.

“You did that,” Regina replied. Her stomach settled and felt better, so she curled into Emma.

Emma’s breath evened out as soon as Regina was settled. She was asleep in seconds, leaving Regina to her thoughts. Regina sighed, hoping she was not coming down with something. She felt fine now. It was not until the morning she had an alternative theory.

While making breakfast, the smell of the toasted bagels stood out. So far out, Regina had to toss them in the trash and quickly come up with something else to put the eggs and bacon on for breakfast sandwiches. No type of toasted bread would work, not if Regina’s memory served her correct. So, there were breakfast burritos and Regina made a phone call. She had something to do now.

Regina left for as if she was on her way to work. She did not say anything, not wanting to lie, but also not wanting to explain where she was going. Emma did not even stop her, like she expected Regina to go to work, even though she had the day off. She did not say anything about her suspicions, did not want to get Emma’s hopes up. Not yet.

Using her magic, Regina transported herself and her car to the town line. She did not want anyone to see her there or they would tell Emma. Hopefully, she would be back before Emma thought to check up on her. She just needed to go to the nearest town. Quick purchase and she was on her way back home.

She feared Zelena might be home, but lately she spent her free time with Maleficent, especially when Regina was not around. The house was empty. Checking her phone, she saw she had a text from Emma. “Ran down to the station. Just wanna make sure everything is good with Gold.” That was fortunate. 

She went to her bathroom and pulled out the first of three home pregnancy tests. She needed to be certain before she moved forward. She purchased three because she would not believe the first if it proved life experience wrong. She would be skeptical of the second. By the third, she would be defeated if they were all in agreement.

One test down. It was positive. Test number two agreed with the first. She texted Emma to come home before she took test number three.

“Regina!” Emma’s voice boomed through the house.

“Upstairs!” Regina replied, not sure if her voice was loud enough to carry through the house like Emma’s.

“Regina?” That answered that.

Regina texted that she was upstairs. Emma kept screaming for her for some reason, but she could hear her mate coming closer. Emma burst into the bathroom, looking frantic.

“Regina, what’s going on? Why are you sitting on the floor? Do you feel sick again?” Emma asked.

Regina put her hand out. “Come sit with me.”

“You okay?” Emma was down by her side in an instant, arm around her shoulders. “Did you go to the doctor without me? I thought you went to work. Are you okay? Is it the flu?”

“Are you going to let me answer a question?”

Emma chuckled a little and ducked her head for a moment. “Sorry. Is it the flu, though?”

Regina smiled. “It is not the flu. I’m waiting for the results of the last one, but here is one and two.” She put the two sticks into Emma’s hands.

“What’s this?” Emma held up one. “Holy shit! Are we pregnant?”

Regina’s smile grew and her eyes watered. “According to these two tests, yes. I assume test number three will say the same thing, but I don’t understand how. My spell… the magic here should have stopped it, as I assume it has been.”

Emma giggled and pulled her close. “Boston is just good luck for us. The magic can’t stop it because Boston wins all the time!”

That did not make sense, but Regina did not have an explanation to top it. Instead of trying, she reached for the third test on the sink’s edge. Taking a breath, she looked with Emma. Emma squealed and hugged her so tight she feared she might be snapped in half.

“When did you even suspect? Why didn’t you say?” Emma seemed to be too excited to be upset.

“I didn’t want to get your hopes up. I know you really want another pup, even though you say Henry is enough.”

“He is!”

Regina did not doubt that. “He’s always been more than enough for me as well. But, now there’s this.”

Emma licked her lips. “I am happy about this, though.”

“I am, too.”

“So, now what?”

“Make an appointment with Doctor Alexander for confirmation and go from there.” Pregnant. They were pregnant, in a land with magic. Regina could not understand it, could hardly process it. How? How? How?

Emma nodded and then began laughing. She grabbed Regina and pulled her pretty much onto her. She adjusted to straddle Emma’s lap. Emma grinned at her and yanked her in for a kiss.

“I love you so damn much,” Emma said.

Regina smiled. “I love you, too. But, you have to realize this could be a false positive.”

Emma cocked an eyebrow. “Three false positives?”

“It’s possible. Beyond that, if it’s true, we don’t know what magic could do with my spell.” She could miscarry down the road.

Emma kissed her again, calming her. “Let’s see Doctor Alex before we do anything else.”

Regina nodded, even though her stomach twisted. “I stayed in Boston with Henry because I didn’t know how magic would affect him.” What if magic destroyed this child before they had a chance?

“I know.”

“I wasn’t sure what would happen to him coming from a world without magic into this environment, even without magic thanks to the Curse. Who knows what might happen with magic.”

Emma caressed her cheek. “Babe, stop worrying. Let’s take it one step at a time.”

Regina could not help worrying. She believed she conceived, carried, and safely delivered Henry because it all happened in a world without magic. With magic all around them right now, the baby probably did not stand a chance. They had been set up for heartbreak. This was already a tragedy in motion.

“Stop mourning already,” Emma said, knowing Regina too well. “Don’t mourn yet. Don’t mourn at all. We’ll all be fine.” Emma pressed her hand to Regina’s abdomen and there was that static shock between them. They stared at each other with wide eyes. Emma smiled. “We’re fine”

-8-8-8-8-

Doctor Alexander was speechless. It was no small feat. She stared at Regina, who sat on the examination table, with Emma holding her hand. Doctor Alexander gawked at them.

“You’re six weeks pregnant,” the doctor finally said.

Regina blinked. “I’m sorry?”

“Six weeks?” Emma echoed.

It was impossible. Six weeks ago they were in Storybrooke, planning their wedding. Her spell was intact, as it had been the moment she took it. But, somehow, she had been pregnant for six weeks.

“How?” Regina asked. “My spell was spot on.”

Doctor Alexander nodded. “It was, but your magic together apparently beat out your single magic. True Love doesn’t always have to be rainbows and curses breaking.”

“Life finds a way,” Emma remarked.

Regina’s face fell into a deadpan expression “Jurassic Park?” Sometimes, really, why did she mate and marry Emma?

“It’s appropriate. Life finds a way. That’s how we got Henry and now this one. Life finds a way.” Emma replied.

Regina turned back to the doctor. “Is the baby healthy? Everything fine?”

Doctor Alexander nodded. “Everything is fine, normal. I think the best course is to proceed like this is a normal pregnancy.”

Regina could only nod. Emma squeezed her hand. They looked at each other, stared into their depths of each other’s souls, and their eyes said it all. _I love you_. They were in love, mated, married, and now on their way to having their second baby. Who knew life could work out so well? All they had to do was stop fighting it.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the end.


	10. Epilogue: Hearts That Built a Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters; Disney/ABC owns them.
> 
> Fun fact: throughout this series, I wasn’t sure if I was going to give Emma and Regina more kids. One of the reasons was because I didn’t want to create any more OC kids. Then, I couldn’t figure out what OC kid I wanted to use that I had already made. In the end, I went with the obvious answer: use all of them.

Epilogue: Hearts That Built a Home

Emma fumbled with her suitcase as she tugged it from the back of the minivan. She wobbled as the luggage banged against the ground. She held Odie secure to her chest in the baby sling and winced as the baby was jostled a little. From what she could tell with the way the little blond head was still lulled to the side, it did not seem like that woke the baby. 

David caught the bag before it fell over and helped steady Emma before she lost her footing. _That was close_. She did not want to think about what would happen if she woke up the baby from being stubborn. She and her father exchanged a smile.

“I told you, lemme get the luggage. Not like we’ll have it for long. The bellhops are here to help,” David said as he nodded to the front of the luxury hotel. There were people moving toward them already.

Emma rolled her eyes, even though he was right. She looked down and rubbed Odie’s back before brushing some long, stray locks from the baby’s face. The baby’s eyes were closed and she was definitely still asleep, but a smile curled onto Odie’s face. Odie cuddled into her and she purred. Odie blew a raspberry into her chest and she laughed. Odie liked the vibrations from her body.

“I’ll help, Gramps.” Henry stepped over, standing tall. “Ma, step out of the way.” He threw his wide shoulders back, grinning. He was such a smart-ass now that he was a high school graduate and Emma could not be sure if he got that from her or from Regina.

“Fine, I’ll just help your mom with the twins and be appreciated,” Emma replied.

“No, you won’t!” Regina pointed a threatening finger at her as she started working on Nathan’s car seat. “You know if you breathe wrong, Odette will wake up and none of us will be happy.”

Emma winced, as that was the case. She was very lucky Odie was still asleep as it was. Odie tended to be good, but it was only when she got the right amount of sleep. Disturb her nap and there was Hell to pay as she was cranky and refused any and all attempts to make her world right. They suspected it was her reaction to being with a new family. They had only just adopted Odie a few months ago and she was still adjusting to them. Emma kissed the top of Odie’s head.

“We’ll take the best care of you until you trust us. We love you so much,” Emma whispered, not that Odie could hear the vow. _We’ll make sure she gets it, though. We’re here for you, Odie. We’re your forever family_.

Emma watched as Regina worked their toddler son, Nathan, out of the car into their double stroller. Nathan was wide awake, hazel eyes already scanning his new environment, probably looking for something to break. How someone so small could break almost everything he put his pudgy little hands on, Emma did not know.

She resisted the urge to rush to the other side of the car to get Lucia out and watched Regina do it. Lucia grinned brightly, brown eyes shining, so happy to see her mother, even though her mother had been in the front seat for the entire car ride. She practically jumped into Regina’s arms when she was free, only to put in the stroller. The glare she gave Regina was so Regina it was scary. The look was remedied when Regina handed her a unicorn plushie. 

Emma moved herself in front of the twins, who reached for Odie. Or maybe they were reaching for Emma, hoping she would free them. Fat chance. Once it was clear they were stuck, they stared around the front of the hotel as the rest of the adults tried to get themselves together.

“Titi!” The twins smiled and pointed.

Emma turned to see Maleficent helping Zelena out of their car. “Can I help anybody?” Emma asked. Zelena groaned and her hand seemed to automatically go to her pregnant belly.

“Grab Robbie!” Lily called as the child shot out of the backseat, running right into Emma.

Emma chuckled as she blocked Robbie’s escape route. “And just where do you think you’re going? You want to end up going back to school to tell them how Tía Emma had to arrest you?”

Robbie gasped and then squealed. “Could you? I’ll be so cool!” She bounced on the balls of her feet.

Still laughing, Emma shook her head. “I have to stop making first graders think they need street cred.” She grabbed Robbie by her hand.

Snow strolled over to her with Little Guy’s hand in her own. “It would be appreciated.”

Emma grinned at her mother and little brother. Robbie let go of her hand and took Little Guy’s empty one, going off with him and Snow as they walked into the hotel. Emma fell to Regina’s side as she pushed the stroller to enter as well. Emma put her hand on top Regina’s to at least feign helping with the stroller. 

“I can’t believe we’re in Boston again,” Emma said.

“Yes, but what I can’t believe is how many of us are in Boston,” Regina replied with a quick glance back, probably checking on Henry.

“Us as in how many Swan-Mills’ or altogether?” Emma could not believe they managed a trip with the entire family. She also could not believe one of them did not kill Zelena on the plane. Zelena was annoying on a good day, but heavily pregnant and in a tiny space on a strange contraption was more than humans should have to endure. Of course, the fact that she was pregnant saved her. No one wanted to be the one to bark at a pregnant person, which Zelena was all too aware of, so she liked to push it.

“Maybe Swan-Mills. Last time we were here, I lamented over not being able to give you pups and now we have four,” Regina answered.

“Yeah, four.” Emma rubbed Odie’s back. They had four children. It was beyond. It made Emma want to throw her shoulders back, put her chin in the air, and strut around like she was the greatest alpha to ever live. But, that was alpha bullshit and she was not about alpha bullshit. “I always meant it when I said Henry was enough, though.”

Regina nodded and gave her a smile. “I know. He was enough for me, too, but I’m quite happy with these little ones.” She leaned forward to keep Nathan from climbing out of his seat. Somehow, he opened the buckles. He was either going to grow up to be an engineer or a super-villain. Maybe both.

Emma took a knee to fasten Nathan back in and he had the nerve to slap her hand until she gave him a stern look. He flopped back in the seat and looked away as she worked. She stood back up and checked on the kid strapped to her chest. “Yeah, but this is gonna be a headache when Odie learns to walk.”

Regina glared at her and she immediately knew why. “Please, stop calling her Odie. We’ve given her a good, strong name. There’s meaning behind it. Love. I don’t want anyone to think we named her after some mindless cartoon dog.”

“No one thinks that and she needs a nickname to hang out with Nate and Luce. There’s meaning behind those names, too. And love.” 

Regina groaned as they continued on through the lobby. “Please, stop calling our children nicknames. Use their names. They’re royalty for crying out loud.”

Emma laughed, but did not argue. Regina knew the nicknames would not stop, especially since Emma was not alone. Lily copied all the nicknames and Robbie and Little Guy were with her, too. Every little kid had a nickname anyway. Hell, Little Guy might not even remember his given name, even making sure everyone at his school called him by his nickname.

Regina went about the business of checking them into the hotel as the rest of their party flooded in behind them. Their luggage was piled onto several carts with bellhops yanking them around. Henry fell to Emma’s side, showing off his height. He was taller than she was now.

“I can’t believe we’re all doing this. This is going to be awesome. Whale watching, historical tours, a trip to Salem…” He snickered over that.

Emma had to hold in a laugh. “I can’t believe they let you get away with that.” Of course, Regina had already been, so she was fine with it.

He waved her off. “It’ll be cool, as long as Zelena doesn’t flip. And, of course, my college tour.” He grinned, clenched his fists, and puffed his chest out.

Emma could not help smiling with him, even though a part of her burned like acid in her veins at the idea of him going to college. He was seventeen already. She had not even known him half of his life and now she had to give him up. It was not fair.

Emma did not have much of a chance to contemplate it as Regina started passing around key cards. They were all booked next to each other, which meant spending a vacation with Zelena in the room almost the whole time. It would be annoying to be sure, like having another toddler in the room.

“Don’t lose this,” Regina said as she held the key card in front of Zelena’s face.

Zelena scoffed. “I got this…” She squinted as she stared at it for a moment. “What is it?”

“I got this, tía.” Lily wrapped her arm around Zelena’s shoulders. “Come on, stepmom. I can explain it to you and Mom.”

“I’ve told you not to call me that,” Zelena said.

Lily rolled her eyes and waved her mother closer to explain to them how the keys worked for the hotel doors. Everyone piled into the large elevator and made it to their floor. Emma’s parents and brother were across the hall. Lily and Tinker Bell, the single ladies among the family, were next to them. Ruby, Dorothy, and Belle were next to them.

On one side of Emma and Regina’s suite were Maleficent and Zelena and Henry was on the other side. They trusted him with his own room, as this was supposed to be his graduation gift. He really wanted a family vacation and a little Boston magic of his own, so there they were. It would also give them all a chance to see where Henry would be in the fall.

Emma groaned as she sat down on the couch, making sure Odie was all right. The baby was pressed against her, sleeping like she did not have a care in the world. _I hope we can make things like that for as long as possible for you. You’ve already been through so much_.

Regina unfastened the twins and they were off, exploring their new surroundings, more than likely ready to encourage each other to get into trouble. Emma smiled at them. They were like two mini-mes. 

Nathan, big brother by a whole half-hour, was Emma, blond and brash. He had her eyes and her smile. And, she loved the way his eyes shined when he looked at her. She was certain he would be trouble, but then again, so would his twin sister.

Lucia was all Regina already. Dark hair, dark eyes, and the boss, even though her vocabulary was very limited. She definitely had a good handle on the word “no.” She could point and make hand gestures with the best of them, too.

The two were thick as thieves, like one would expect of twins. Emma could already predict they would get each other in a lot of trouble, but they would also get each other out of trouble. It was good they had each other. 

“Hopefully, they’ll have your back, too.” Emma kissed Odie’s forehead.

Regina sighed as she sat down next to Emma. “How long do you think we have before Zelena comes in?” The knocking on the door was instant.

Emma looked at the front door in disbelief. “She didn’t even take time to make out with Maleficent or anything? Like, come on!” _She also robbed me of a chance to make out with Regina_.

Regina scoffed. “She can’t make out with Maleficent. Robbie’s in the room.”

Emma looked around, genuinely surprised Robbie was not in the room with them. Usually, Robbie would have been right behind Regina, trying to play with the twins. Regina moved to open the door and there were Zelena, Maleficent, and Robbie. Robbie shot into the room, going right for the twins.

“Regina, they’ve stolen our luggage!” Zelena threw her hands out. Her face was flushed red, already worked up over nothing.

“Calm down. We don’t need you dropping my niece while we’re on vacation,” Regina replied.

“Zelena, the bellhops are going to bring the bags up. Give it a few minutes and also give us a few minutes to get ourselves together.” Emma motioned around the room. Right after she spoke, there was a knock on the side door. 

“Moms!” Henry’s voice came from the other side of that door and Regina moved to open it. Henry stepped in with a bright grin. “Moms, this is awesome!” His face was beyond delight.

“I’m glad you think so,” Regina said.

And before they could even settle, everyone else was suddenly in the room. Emma sighed and went to put Odie down in the bedroom before just the crowding presence of everyone managed to wake her up. She could probably feel the pressure from all of the bodies or all the hot air they brought in with them.

“Somehow, I get the feeling that despite being deaf, you’ll end up hearing your loud ass relatives eventually.” Emma put some pillows around the baby, just in case. 

Emma took a moment and admired Odie. It had been four months since Odie came into their lives, officially. There was a month or so when she was there, but not theirs. She did not like to think about it, but it came to her in quiet moments. _I’ll do everything in my power to make sure you’re never in danger like that again and just normal bad things happen to you rather than people who should protect you almost killing you_.

She kissed Odie’s little forehead yet again and then stepped back into the living room area. Everyone seemed to be talking a mile-a-minute about everything they were supposed to be doing while in Boston for the week. It gave her an idea. 

“Hey, what if me and Henry go grab some fast food and we just hang out in here for a little while?” It seemed like that was the plan anyway. It was best to do it with food, and Emma doubted everyone would leave any time soon regardless.

“Yeah!” Henry was at Emma’s side as soon as the idea was out of her mouth. It was nice he was eager to spend time with her. She wanted every single second they could have together.

“Ah, I see the plan is to take the adult child and leave me with the three little ones,” Regina said, motioning to the twins, who were pressed up against the balcony glass doors with Robbie and Little Guy.

Emma laughed. “Four if you count your sister.”

Before Zelena could fire back, Lily jumped in. “I’ll come with you clowns, make sure you don’t get distracted.”

“I think you mean Henry will keep you and Emma from getting distracted. We’ve seen you two get lost walking down the stairs,” Zelena said. It was not exactly an exaggeration, which should be sad, but Emma and Lily were rather proud of being _that_ dedicated to avoiding certain situations. 

“You really haven’t realized their ineptitude is on purpose, yet?” Maleficent asked.

“We are stupid like a fox.” Emma pointed to herself and Lily.

“Which would explain your grammar,” Regina said.

“One can only hope that’s not hereditary.” Maleficent motioned to the twins.

Emma groaned. “Anyway. We’ll go find a place and then text you the menu, so you can give us your orders.” She hustled Henry and Lily out of the room before anyone could say anything.

-8-8-8-8-

“Can’t we just order food without them leaving for it?” Snow asked as she made herself comfortable on the couch. Her precious husband left her side to go entertain the children, and maybe make sure they did not manage to fall through the glass doors. There were times he was almost likable, especially considering if any baby could figure out how to it fall through the glass door, it would be Nathan. 

Regina waved her off. “Emma wants time alone with Henry. She’s not taking his leaving in the fall as well as she’d like you to believe.”

Maleficent scoffed from her spot in an armchair. “I’m sorry, does she think she’s hiding that well?”

“From herself, maybe?” Tinker Bell shrugged.

“I would say she was until she actually broke down bawling at his graduation,” David replied. That was a thing that happened, but for Emma’s sake, they all acted like they did not witness it.

“You didn’t see her curled up in a ball when his college acceptance letter arrived. I knew it was bad when she didn’t even bother to get herself together when I came into the room,” Zelena said.

“What’s that all about?” Belle asked. She was on the floor, leaning against Dorothy’s chest while Ruby was curled into Dorothy’s side. 

“It’s all about her being in denial about her pup leaving,” Dorothy said as she wiggled a bit, as if trying to get comfortable.

Belle shook her head and looked like she had something sour in her mouth. “I tried to recommend a few books to her about her separation anxiety, but she always says she’s fine and then shifts to try to hook me up with someone.”

“She tries to what?” Regina asked. There was no way Emma was that oblivious or that horrible at deflection. _This is Emma. Yes, she is_.

“That’s her go-to change of subject. She likes telling me about all the singles around town and who would probably be good with me,” Belle replied. “I don’t get why she just won’t admit she’s bothered by Henry leaving. We can all see it.”

“Even I see it!” Tinker Bell pressed her hands to her chest. She was not used to picking up social or emotional cues, especially not ones from a world without magic. It was bad if Tink noticed, but they all knew that.

Regina rolled her eyes. Emma had broken down living in a small town. She was a horrible liar to everyone who knew her just a little bit. And she could not change a subject to save her life, apparently.

“I always thought she was joking about that,” Dorothy said as she rested her chin on the top of Belle’s head.

Belle shrugged. “I think she is, but she’s always desperate to change the subject.”

Ruby flung her arm around Belle’s shoulders and pulled her close. “She better be.”

While it was not widely known throughout town, after Rumple’s arrest and imprisonment, Belle had fallen headfirst back into her friendship with Ruby. Slowly, but surely it became heart-first. Everyone sort of worried it would be one-sided and Belle would end up heartbroken again, but Ruby and Dorothy welcomed her with open arms. That aspect of their relationship was still a little new, only a few months old, but they all seemed pleased with it.

Maleficent snorted. “I don’t see what she’s so worried over. You have three little ones to worry about. They’ll run you ragged before you even realize Henry’s out having the time of his life.” She pointed to twins, who may or may not have been involved in mortal combat at the urging of their cousin and uncle, struggling over a favorite blanket. Lucia had one hand on the blanket and the other was pointing at Nathan like she was trying to curse him. Regina would let it go until there was blood. Lucia was already queen of the sucker punch.

The twins were odd when it came to Robbie and Little Guy. Sometimes, they would follow those two, probably because they were bigger and older, and other times the twins would band together and not let anyone get in between their little twin circle. It would probably be that way for their entire lives, or so Regina hoped. She did not want anyone or thing to come in between them and their twin bond.

And then out of nowhere, Nathan dashed over to her and climbed into Regina’s lap. He hugged her and then was gone again. The twins were also good for random affection, which Regina enjoyed, especially when one copied the other. So, right after her random hug from Nathan, Lucia had to give her one, too. Then, they went back to their blanket tug of war.

“Yeah, three little ones under three. What were you guys thinking?” Snow shook her head.

“Well, the twins were a surprise. First off, one of them was always hiding behind the other, so we didn’t even know there were two of them at first,” Regina replied.

“It was funny when you both finally learned you had twins,” Snow said.

“Yes, David taking Emma out to get drunk was so appropriate.” Regina curled her lip. Of course, Emma appreciated the time with her father.

“Hey, what was I supposed to do? I mean, twins!” David motioned to the twins with both hands.

“You acted like they had twins just because Emma is so virile. It was not cool, as they say,” Maleficent said.

“Especially considering the misery Regina went through with the pregnancy,” Zelena said.

David frowned. “To be fair, the pregnancy hadn’t been that miserable yet.”

He was not lying. The pregnancy did not get miserable until around the twenty-week mark. Then, the twins hated everything and, so, Regina hated everything. At one point in time, all she could eat was bread and broth. If something so much as had a hint of a smell, it was ruined for her. Then, when they started moving, it was like they never stopped and it made it impossible for her to do even the smallest things, like sleep. Still, she would not trade them for the world.

“Yes, you already knew the twins would be a handful, just from that pregnancy,” Snow said with a small smile.

Regina nodded. “And they have not disappointed.”

“Then why’d you get another one?” Tinker Bell asked with a puppy-like tilt of her head. It was a genuine question from her.

Regina glanced at the bedroom door. “Odette needed us.” She and Emma had counted themselves lucky to have the twins and had not considered expanding their family beyond Henry and the twins, but Odette needed them. They refused to let her down, any of them.

“I still can’t believe her bastard parents walk around town like we don’t know they abandoned their fucking deaf newborn in the woods in the goddamn winter. Like what the fuck?” Ruby growled, teeth managing to look sharper than usual, even in a land without magic.

“They are total assholes,” Dorothy said with a nod. “I’ve been ticketing their car, like, a lot.”

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose. “Please, tell me the tickets are at least legal.”

“It is when Zelena magicks it to a no parking zone.” Of course there had to be high-five exchange because that was where they all were as a family. But, it was good to see a former witch hunter and annoying witch get along for the love of family.

“Do you guys realize we are all petty bitches?” Ruby motioned around the room.

Snow gasped and put her hand on her chest. “I am not!”

Tinker Bell snorted. “Even I know that’s not true and I’m the oblivious one around here.” There were laughs. 

“Yes, every single one of us is petty,” Maleficent said.

Regina shrugged. “Sometimes, petty works. As long as Dorothy isn’t doing anything illegal, it’s not my problem.”

Dorothy shook her head. “Of course not. Still, they’re damn lucky Emma doesn’t want us to just go kick their door in for child endangerment. Mulan was about to jump on them the first time we saw them out after we figured out they were Odette’s parents. She wanted to take them in for attempted murder.”

“They did abandon a baby in the woods, so she wasn’t exactly wrong,” David replied.

“A deaf baby in the winter. Fucking assholes.” Ruby sucked her teeth.

“Language,” Snow said, motioning to the babies, who were not paying them any mind anyway. David had casually dropped a puzzle between the kids. That would be at least twenty minutes of them trying to figure out the puzzle and whining when pieces did not fit… or when Lucia ate a piece.

Regina would not dispute Ruby’s words, but she was all right with it in a sense. Those jerks were the reason she had her beautiful baby girl. It did not mean she did not get the urge to turn them into rats whenever she saw them on the street and she was not alone in that. There were times right after Emma found Odette where people had to literally hold Emma back whenever she saw the parents on the street.

“How did Emma find her, anyway? It’s not like Ruby talked her into jogging again for the second time in her life,” Dorothy said. 

Ruby chuckled. “I can’t even pretend to jog around Emma anymore. She gets winded. I don’t get the problem. I know her stamina isn’t that bad.” She winked at Regina.

Regina ignored Ruby and blew out a breath to answer Dorothy’s question. It was terrible just to think about. “Someone lost his dog in the woods and was out looking for it. He ended up well off the beaten path and somehow noticed something off in some shrubbery. Turned out to be a wiggling Odette. He called the office right when Emma was about to leave. According to her, it was luck. Dorothy, I think you were running late for the evening shift and Emma lost something in the office, so she was left with leaving. She rushed there with first responders to find Odette was scratched up and blue. We were so fortunate he had good eyesight and thought something was weird about a bush. Emma eventually found his dog for him. Happy endings all around.” It was sarcasm, but not really. Odette was better off with them than with parents who tried to snuff out her light because of her disability. Her birth parents actually got rid of the baby they did not want and the man was reunited with his dog. Yay. She was deadpan even in her own head.

Maleficent’s lip curled and she pulled Zelena closer to her, as if to protect her from Odette’s birth parents. “The more I learn about those people, the more I want to eat them.”

“You and me both,” Ruby said.

“Maybe while we’ve been gone Fenrir did us a favor and did eat them,” Zelena said. Mulan was looking after the wolf-god, which really meant just making sure he did not destroy anything and there was someone with opposable thumbs around.

“When have any of us been that lucky?” Belle asked. She got cuddled by Dorothy and Ruby as soon as she said it, as if they wanted to prove her luck had changed.

Regina waved them off. “It’s fine. Odette is safe now with a loving family.” 

After Emma rescued Odette from the woods, she had been in the hospital for a long while. Emma refused to leave her and when Regina showed up to get Emma, she saw why Emma refused to leave the hospital. The only thing that got Regina to leave was their two babies at home. But, Odette did not have anyone, only Emma. It was Henry who suggested they give Odette more. The adoption was simple and Odette was welcomed into their family. The twins were delighted by the new baby and a new sibling in the house.

“You guys are going to have your hands full with three little babies,” Snow said.

Regina rolled her eyes. “Yes, especially since it’ll probably be four.” She looked over at her sister. Four small children and one of them was deaf. They would definitely have their hands full.

“What? It takes a village and all that.” Zelena had the nerve to flick her fingers at Regina.

“Don’t worry. I’ve got this one.” Maleficent stroked Zelena’s belly. Maleficent’s eyes shined with emotion. She could not wait for the arrival of their child. Zelena glowed. Honestly, Regina could not wait for another niece or nephew.

“You should since that’s your fault, anyway,” Zelena said, putting her nose in the air.

Maleficent laughed and kissed Zelena’s cheek. “I’m fairly certain you were there, too, but okay.”

Zelena flushed red and earned several laughs. It never failed to amuse them all when Zelena turned into a blushing little girl from the slightest bit of attention from Maleficent since they became a couple. It was cute and it made Regina’s heart swell to see her sister and best friend happy together. Of course, it had taken some getting used to when it happened.

Zelena and Maleficent had gotten closer than ever before when Regina had been pregnant with the twins. She had such a miserable pregnancy the two spent a lot of time avoiding her, which she was thankful for at the time, but now felt it was a little cowardly. They left Emma to deal with Regina, which Emma had done with great care and confidence, no matter how much Regina took her anguish out on Emma. 

“So, what’s this Salem place about? Why does Henry keep insisting we’ll like it?” Zelena asked, changing the subject with the finesse they had come to expect of her.

“Oh, boy.” Regina could not help laughing. It would probably freak Zelena out, but she wanted to go and Zelena followed her around on principle. Time to prepare Zelena for that.

-8-8-8-8-

“You’re not very subtle, you know?” Henry said as he, Emma, and Lily hit the street. The air was warm, moist, but smelled of promise, even as Emma’s stomach ground against itself. 

Emma shrugged. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Henry chuckled and shoved her a little. “I’m not leaving forever. It’s just college and I’m in Boston, not on the moon. It’s okay.” He smiled at her and his eyes sparkled, so much like his mom’s eyes did.

Emma wished that was the case. Her heart sank deep into her chest. She had not even been there for half of Henry’s life and he was already leaving. He was an adult, grown. He made it through half of his life without her and now he would not need her again. He grabbed her hand.

“Ma, it’s not the end of the world,” Henry said, squeezing her hand. His eyes stared deep into her, so she could only imagine how crestfallen her expression was.

“Yeah, Emma, it’s not the end of the world.” Lily snorted and rolled her eyes. “You’re still his mother, even if he’s away at college and take my word for it, he’ll still need you.”

“Yeah, I’ll definitely still need you. Who do you think I’m going to call to talk about all the cool places in Boston?” He squeezed her hand again.

Emma’s stomach twisted regardless. He had been just fine without her for ten years. He was only saying these things to make her feel better. Lily flung an arm over her shoulder. Over the years, they had become close enough for that to be okay, but it did not help her emotions with Henry.

“Look, idiot, a kid always needs a parent. We both know that, from both ends. So, don’t be so down,” Lily said.

“Ma, I know you worry over missing so much of my life and you think I’ll be okay without you, but Maleficent missed way more of Lily’s life and look at them,” Henry said.

Emma shrugged. “I guess.”

“And your parents missed twenty-eight years of your life and also screwed up about two years with you and you still go to them now that things are better. It’ll be okay,” Henry replied. Nothing he said was a lie.

“Now, let’s talk about something serious, like how we’re going to glare down any alphas checking Henry out when we go see the college,” Lily said with a grin.

Henry groaned. “No! No glaring! I can’t have you both being embarrassing. It was bad enough with prom!”

“That was Emma glaring at prom,” Lily said.

Emma gasped. “No, I wasn’t! You growled as soon as Violet stepped through the door. I, at least, waited for her to put her arm around Henry.” Emma liked to think they behaved fairly well when Henry went off to prom. Regina was the one who sat up all night going through photo albums, crying about how her baby was all grown up. 

The prom had not said grown up to Emma the same way Henry’s college acceptance letter had. And, she had been able to distance herself from that by the time prom came, but it all hit her again when he graduated. And then, he started to pack up his room a little and Emma felt like she was going through an internal physical breakdown that might never end. Henry was leaving. Henry was grown.

Henry shook his head. “You guys know I’m going to date. That’s just going to happen.”

“Can you not say that out loud, though?” Emma replied. She had seen and met too many jerk alphas in her life to not want that for Henry, even though there was no evidence Henry was attracted to alphas. Violet’s status was a mystery to her and she felt it was none of her business to find out.

“Anyway, you’re going to have your hands full with Nathan, Lucia, and Odie. You probably won’t even notice I’m gone.” His eyes watered a bit and his mouth trembled.

“Dude!” Emma hugged him close, enough Lily was still hanging on her and they were in the middle of the street. “One kid never replaces another. I thought we all learned this lesson from me and the Little Guy.”

Henry gave a little shrug. “I guess.” He let out a deep sigh. “I’m sorry. I know you’re not going to forget me or anything. It’s just a silly fear, like you thinking I won’t need you because I’m going to college.”

Emma sighed. “Point taken.” She let him go and they all continued on their way, not huddled together now.

“Speaking of being replaced…” Lily stared up at the sky.

Emma shoved her. “Don’t be an idiot. Your mom would do anything for you. You’re going to be a good big sister, like you’ve been with Robbie.”

Henry nodded. “Besides, shouldn’t you focus on settling down yourself? You’re setting a bad example for me by going out with a different girl every week. Good thing our sires are around or I’d think alphas were players.”

“What?” Lily actually looked offended and Emma had to laugh.

“Didn’t I tell you about that?” Emma wagged her finger at Lily. She had talked to Lily about her revolving bed and Lily blew her off, not thinking any of the kids were picking up on her behavior. 

“Ah, shut up.” Lily turned her attention to Henry. “I told you I’m not playing any of those girls. Every single one of them is aware I’m not ready to settle down. They’re having as much fun with me as I am with them. As long as everyone knows what’s going on, it’s not a bad thing.”

Emma looked at Henry. “Just be careful if you decide to have fun like your idiot cousin.”

“Hey! I’m right here,” Lily said.

“Yeah, right here being an idiot. Point is, be careful. We don’t need any more weird generational overlap,” Emma replied.

Henry nodded. “Don’t worry, Ma. You guys have all taught me well. I’ll definitely be careful. Besides, Violet and I are still going out and we’re responsible.”

Emma hated knowing what that meant, but was also all for knowing what that meant. Henry was smart and safe. He would do the right thing.

“Hey, let’s do Italian food since Luce will want buttered noodles no matter what.” Henry pointed to a restaurant down the street.

-8-8-8-8-

Their room was full of life, laughter and love. Regina had Odette in her arms, bottle-feeding her. Emma was trying to get Nathan and Lucia to eat more of their linguine. It would not happen if Nathan did not get off of her neck. Lucia was busy trying to convince Lily to share food, even though Lucia tried it already and hated it. Henry curled up with Robbie and Little Guy, showing them how to swirl spaghetti around their forks.

“Hey, look who’s being gross now,” Emma said as she noticed Maleficent sharing some of her food with Zelena.

Zelena glared at her. “Mind your own business.”

“Go be gross in your own room,” Emma shot back. 

“You and Regina are still the undisputed rulers of being gross,” Maleficent replied. 

This was not a lie and Emma was not ashamed. She blew Regina a kiss and Regina pretended to catch it with her lips. The entire room groaned and they could only grin at each other. The way Regina’s eyes sparkled at her made Emma’s heart flutter. 

“And stop with the heart eyes,” Zelena said with a hiss.

Emma rolled her eyes. “I’m gonna leave her in Salem. They’ll know what to do with her.”

Zelena growled at her. “I dare you. Just remember, last time I was abandoned somewhere, I eventually took it over.”

“Stop it,” Regina said.

As the night grew on, the room got empty, until it was just their little intimate family. Henry helped set up the travel cot for the twins. Odette would sleep between Emma and Regina. Before that, though, they all clambered into the king-sized bed, like they would do at home, and found a movie to watch together.

“I’m really going to miss this,” Henry said from one end of the bed.

“I won’t miss your pointy elbows,” Emma replied. Lucia was curled into her side, possibly already asleep.

“I’m not even next to you.” They were on opposite ends. Regina and the babies were in the middle. It was the best way to avoid them jabbing each other with their elbows or pillow fights. 

“The petty arguing is why you’re not next to each other. Can we please enjoy the movie?” Regina motioned to the television. Nathan was draped across her chest, eyes glued to the screen.

“Okay, but if Zelena manages to get in the room and get into bed, I’m out,” Emma said. It would not be the first time.

Regina had to move carefully to swat Emma. “Cut it out.” 

Emma only grinned and, of course, that was not the end of shenanigans. Emma and Henry had a long history of making their family movie a time of hijinks. Once they settled down, the most noise came from Nathan, trying to follow the storyline. Odette watched intently, eyes tracking everything, even though she could not hear it. Lucia snored the whole time.

By the time the movie was over, the kids were all asleep, including Henry. Regina turned carefully, Nathan resting on her chest, and faced Emma. Emma’s smiling face greeted her.

“I’m so happy. Life turned into a dream, you know?” Emma said.

Regina reached for Emma’s hand and they locked their fingers around each other, hands just barely touching their sleeping twins. “Yes, this is definitely a dream. You gave me this dream and I love you for it.”

Emma squeezed her hand. “You gave me this dream, too, and I love you for it, too. I will always love you.” She shifted, moving her arm to touch Odette and motion to Henry. “And I’ll always love them, all of them, with all my heart. You’ve given me such a precious gift, my love, and I will always cherish this.”

Regina’s eyes glistened. “It was a team effort, beloved. We’ll always be a team. We’ll always be a family. Always.” That was the most important thing for both of them. Yes, they would always love each other. Yes, they would both always protect and appreciate this precious gift. They were in this together, until the end. They had everything they had ever dreamed of. Life was good.

-8-8-8-8-

The end.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read the story and the series. I hope you guys enjoyed all of this. I hope you all continue to read and enjoy my work. Please, come say hi to me on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/SL-Kassidy-482097488469386/) and keep up with my musings and find out more about my writing. Back to my padded cell with me until next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna see more of my fanfics, they're all at FFN under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fanfiction.net/~starvinglunatic). Come say hi to me on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/SL-Kassidy-482097488469386/). I’m also on Tumblr: [Slunatic](https://slunatic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
